A Different Kind of Love Story
by girlsaremyfave
Summary: Callie Torres is dragged to a concert by her best friend Addison, which the singer is nobody that she has ever heard of until today. What happens when an accident happens at the concert that brings her face to face with the singer herself?
1. How I Met Her

**Hey guys! So I am stepping out of my comfort zone of my other fandom, which is really weird but I think this story fits this relationship a lot better than the other one. I am sure there are a million stories about singers and falling in love with fans and everything but I think this will be a good one, or at least I hope so. For the songs I choose, I know not all of them are the same genre and not everybody will like them, but I am trying to cover different bases and not use top 40's songs. The songs are not mine and will be mentioned at the beginning of the chapters. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Songs:**

**Playinwitme- KYLE (feat. Kehlani)**

**Honey- Kehlani**

**I Wish You Didn't Love Me- Jake Miller**

**Chapter 1:**

"It isn't going to be that bad, Cal." Addison said to me as she lead me into the stadium filling up rapidly in front of us. I stood back as I watched hundreds of people filing into the large building, screaming and chaos going on all around us.

"It seems that bad and we aren't even through security yet." Turning to see the large screen displayed above the entrance, the cover of the album of the artist displayed largely. People crowded around the front, standing close together to get pictures with all the different signs around them.

"Just give it a chance." Addison said to me as she waited patiently in line to be ushered through security. "Plus you are my best friend and you said you would go. And it beats working on-call with the new interns." A wicked smirk crossed her features at the memory of how she had gotten me to agree to coming to this concert with her.

"I don't even know any of their music." I said while handing over my keys and phone into a grey plastic tray to be held while I stepped through the metal detector. The guard waved me through, a green light shining, signaling to them that I am clear to go. Grabbing my stuff from the tray I turn back to see Addison doing the same thing.

"Arizona is just one singer, not a whole band." Her eyes seemed to scream the word _duh_ to me as we continued walking into the building, creating a little bit of space between us and the massive crowd still waiting at security to get in.

"Doesn't change the fact that I still don't know any of the music." Rolling my eyes at her, following close behind as she stepped in line at a concession stand. "I haven't even heard of them."

"Okay, here's the deal." The line shifted forward, causing us to step forward to move the line along. "She isn't new or anything. She has played small venues for years and this year she came out with a new album that blew up the charts." Her shoulders shrugged as she continued to step forward.

Looking around I saw all the different people around us. They ranged from a little older than me to younger teens, all seemingly excited all the same. Most of the people around us were women, very few men were there which didn't surprise me if it was a woman that sang. "Okay, calm down those wheels that are turning in your head, it's just a concert."

After both getting something to drink, we walk to where our seats are. Along the way, Addison hands me a pass that seems large and important. "You got backstage passes?! I don't even know this singer." I followed closely behind her as we continued to walk down the steps and closer to the stage until we were only a few rows back on the floor.

The crowd began filling in around us, the space getting smaller and smaller as the large clock on the big screen ticked down. The stage was simple, a rectangle where the band's equipment was set up and then a long stage stuck out of it, almost like a T shape. Three large screens were set up behind the stage, patterns shifting across them in a way that moved along to the seconds as they continued to count down. "Can you at least tell me what kind of music?" My head rolled to the side to look at Addison who seemed to almost be bouncing in excitement.

"She kind of does a little bit of everything?" Her words came out in more of a question than a statement.

"Get ready in 3…" The lights dimmed immediately, making the large area turn almost pitch black except for the screens with the large number displayed on them. Some yells filled the air around me, making me jump as I hadn't realized how little time there was left before the start of the show. _There wasn't an opening act?_

"... 2…" The voice was a woman's voice, light and deep at the same time, catching me off guard. On the screen the large number changed again as the seconds, that were exaggerated of course, continued to count down.

"... 1…" At this the screens went dark, almost like they lost power. The screams turned to higher pitches as the impending excitement built.

A couple of simple piano notes hit, the crowd screaming loud, already saying things like 'I love this song!' or 'It's my favorite!' and some just declaring their love for the singer herself. Suddenly lights focused on the main stage, halfway down the T that ran down the middle of the floor, only a few feet away from us. Then without any warning, there she was, launched up from the floor and landing on the stage.

"Girl, why are you Playinwitme?

Girl, who are you playinwit?

You've been on that new stuff

I've been on the same shit

Girl, why are you Playinwitme?"

Her voice rang out throughout the building, but my mind was barely able to register anything other than the woman standing on the stage. There stood the most beautiful woman I think that I had ever laid my eyes on. She wore black jeans with simple rips at the knees, a white v-neck t-shirt and a simple jean jacket that was rolled up to the elbows. Her hair was under a black flat-brimmed hat that hid all of her perfect blonde curls.

"I don't got the time for that

Might need me a refund, haha

I'ma need that time back"

She was walking the stage, holding a microphone to her lips, a smile spreading as she looked out over at the crowd. The sound of the music being played along with her lyrics made the floor shake as everybody around me continued to scream, where I could barely even get a single breath to leave my lungs.

"You say you'll try

I've heard that lie a thousand times before

I'm not sad, I'm not cryin'

If you mad, that's fine, but I think that I should go

Yeah, why you tryna play me?

You bein' a different you and I'm bein' the same me

You could have had Gucci, but now that's Old Navy

And your homegirl wanna date me, she shady, baby"

I watched as she started dancing, her legs moving her in a way that captivated me. It was all simple moves, more focused on the music she was singing. Around me I could hear everybody singing along to the words, the whole building echoing her words. She continued singing as she walked down the middle of the stage once again, coming within twenty feet of where me and Addison were standing.

As she wound down the beginning of the first song, she squatted down on the ground, pointing out to the crowd to try and get them even more involved than they already were. When the final chords were played of the song, she stood back up and smiled out to the crowd, making my knees go weak at the dimples that I found there.

"How is everybody?" Her voice was soft and sweet, nothing like that song or the image she was showing looked like. Screams filled the building, causing her smile to spread as she looked around a little bit. "God, I love being in Seattle." She started to walk slowly back on the stage, still facing the crowd.

When she reached the back of the stage, next to the drummer who gave her knuckles, she took off her jean jacket as she continued talking to the crowd. "So, since you are all here I am guessing you know the new album I just released." Screams filled the building in unison once again. Tossing the jacket aside behind the drum set, she turned back towards the crowd. "Before the night starts I want to thank all of you guys." Another wide smile covering her face, dimples and all. "This album was really hard to write, but your acceptance made it all that much easier." Walking to the one edge of the main stage, facing the side of the arena. "So thank you for supporting my new album Out Now and never be afraid to be who you are because you are all awesome."

Her simple words made everybody yell for her, people near the stage reaching out for her as she kept addressing us all. Guitar strings behind her began to strum, the music once again filling the air and screams erupted once again, almost something to the point of hearing loss. "I am sure you all know this one…" Stepping back from the edge of the stage and turning towards the middle section once again, she began the next song.

"I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet

A little selfish

I like my women like I like my money; green

A little jealous"

This song was at a sweeter pace than the last one, more raw feelings behind it as she sang to the crowd around me. As her voice filled the large area, I felt like everything else melted away as the song continued.

"'Cause I'm a beautiful wreck

A colorful mess, but I'm funny

Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet

With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming"

People around me continued to sing along, some of them throwing all of their emotion into it like the words were their own. I turned to see Addison singing along, her head moving to the soft beat of the music that flowed throughout the building.

The rest of the concert went that way, song after song, every once and a while addressing the crowd and interacting with us. When the large area went dark, everybody screamed louder, egging her on for an encore so we could see her for just that little bit longer. The screams began to hurt my head as they seemed to pick up as nothing seemed to happen on stage. Suddenly, her voice reappeared, no music playing quiet yet as the very beginning of the song started.

"You've been cut right down the middle

Crushed into a hundred parts

I know this might hurt a little

But I will only make it worse"

The music started picking up slightly as the words continued in that beautiful voice, lights focusing on her in the middle of the stage.

"I want you but I can't be the reason why

You lose faith in everything that you find

I'm warning you now babe

Go run and hide"

Once again the tempo picked up, the music flowing throughout the building in a nice sway that caused everybody to dance along to the beat.

"I wish you didn't love me

I wish you didn't care about me at all

'Cause even I don't trust me

So I'ma let you down before you fall

And maybe in another life

We can try this one more time

But right now please don't love me

'Cause I don't deserve you at all"

When she reached the end of the stage, she continued to sing to the crowd, her emotions starting to show just the tiniest bit compared to all the other songs. You could tell all her other songs had come from the heart, but this one was different. This one held a story behind it in a way that none of the other ones she sang did. Her eyes were closed, the lyrics flowing from her as if it almost pained her to sing them in front of thousands of people.

As the song wrapped up, she began walking backwards towards the main stage and suddenly she was gone. The music fell apart as everybody screamed as she disappeared, hearts crying out for the woman they all loved. The lights immediately went up, essentially signaling the end of the concert as everybody was slowly starting to be ushered out. "One song isn't really an encore." Addison's voice spoke from beside me as we watched everybody getting filed out from the sides of the aisles as we hung back with our passes.

"I think there was supposed to be more than one song, Adds." My mind reeling at the whole concert that had just happened, my mind wanting to hang onto every second of the beautiful woman.

It wasn't long before we were led from our seats to behind the stage and down a long hallway into an open conference room type area. Everybody standing there had passes around their necks like us, cups in their hands as they talked nonchalantly. Addison grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards a table that was set up with refreshments at the back of the room. "What did you think?" Her excitement was written all over her features.

"It was okay." Shrugging my shoulders to play off the idea that I was only slightly impressed and not as impressed as I really was.

"You liked it." Her voice held teasing tones as she turned around from the table with two cups in her hands, offering me one of them. My eyes were caught by a tall blonde woman walking into the room, her eyes frantic as she looked for something in particular.

Watching closely, I see her approach what looked to be one of the managers on our side of the room. Seeing her up close, I realized she was the guitarist from the band. Leaning in she whispers to the man standing there in his suit, eyes focused forward. "... doctor… Arizona…" The few words stuck out to me as the woman looked nervous.

"I'm a doctor." The words left my mouth without permission as the business-looking man and woman turned towards me.

"You are?" The blonde asked in a concerned voice, nerves written all over her face.

"Well, I'm an orthopedic surgeon here in Seattle." Feeling Addison grab lightly onto my arm, I stand my ground but am internally beating myself for speaking up.

"Would you be willing to help?" Watching close as the blonde woman approached me, reaching for my hand as if pleading me.

"I can try my best…" That was all it took for the woman to drag me from the meeting room they had set up down a long hallway.

"I'm Teddy. Something happened to Arizona and I think she needs a doctor." Her words fell out so fast that I could barely catch them as she opened a dressing room door for me to enter.

Walking in, I could see blonde hair over the arm of a couch, and a handsome man standing above the figure on the couch, looking down at her. Blue eyes from the man snapped up and looked at me, a questioning look all over his face. "What is this, Altman?"

"She's a doctor, let her at least take a look at it." The blonde said as she urged me forward towards the figure laying on the couch.

"No, we can find-"

"Please for the love of God stop fighting and let her take a look at it." The small figure snapped from where she was laying on the couch. This made everybody shut up really fast, making me start to shake as I finally reached the foot of the couch.

Finally looking up, I am met with the bluest eyes that I had ever seen. Her features looked even softer from this up close as I let my eyes wander over her. "Hi…" My voice came out as a whisper, trying to seem confident but faltering just that tiniest bit.

"Why don't you guys give us some space while she takes a look at my ankle, okay?" The blonde beauty on the couch said, waving her hand towards the door. I could see hesitancy from both Teddy and the nicely dressed man, but eventually they left the dressing room. "I'm sorry, we couldn't find the medic that usually travels with us, I hope you don't mind." Dimples appeared before my eyes once again, catching me off guard once again.

"Not at all." My voice is more confident as I kneel down on one knee by where her foot rests on the couch.

Picking it up gingerly, I can feel just how soft her skin is against my fingertips, shocks running down my spine. Rolling up the bottom of her black jeans just the tiniest bit to get a better look, I feel her adjust on the couch. "From looking at this, I'm guessing the encore was cut short unexpectedly." I let a smile show on my face as I feel around the swollen ankle, trying not to hurt her too much.

"Actually this was completely planned." A pained laugh left her lips as I pushed on the protruding bone of her ankle.

"Does it hurt up here?" My hand pressing lightly up her calf, trying to not focus on just how soft the skin was.

"No, it is mainly just the ankle." She whispers this, her eyes focused on my face as she tries to read my mind for the diagnosis. "Can you wrap it up so I can get to the meet and greet?" Sadness flooded her eyes in an instant at the idea of not being able to meet everybody.

"Well, I think from where the pain is you may have a break. I can splint it, but you are going to need to be seen." I set her ankle back down softly as I stood back up.

"I can be seen tomorrow, just help me be able to get back out there." Her eyes had a pleading emotion behind them. "I can't let them down, please."

"Where's the medical kit?" I ask, my judgement of the whole situation being thrown to the wind.

"The medic bag is over there. We found the medic kit but not our medic." An adorable laugh left her lips as she made this joke.

Walking over to the medical kit on the counter, I unbuckle the clip and look inside for foam splints and bandages. Finding what I was looking for, I walked back over to the blonde laying patiently on the couch. Pulling the coffee table over to in front of where the blonde had her foot laying on the couch, I grab it gently and place it on my leg. Adjusting her foot so it is in a flat position, I place the foam splints along the sides of her ankles. "This splint should hold for the night, but don't walk unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes, ma'am." A smile playing across her features as I wrap the bandages around the foam splits to hold it in place.

Finishing the last of the splint, I set her foot back down on the couch and stand up. "Alright, you are all set." I smile at her and give her my hand to help her up.

"Thank you so much. You are awesome." Her dimples shining bright as her eyes meet mine. Words felt stuck in my throat as I could feel the heat coming from her body that seemed to be so close to mine.

"Listen, I am a doctor at Seattle Grace Hospital and if you decide tonight that it hurts too much, just come in and I will fix it up." I say to her, stepping a few steps back to get some breathing room for the sake of my sanity.

"Thank you…"

"Callie. Callie Torres." Sticking my hand out this time for her to shake.

"Well, thank you, Callie." Her hand fitting comfortably into mine as we shook hands, my eyes still glued to hers. Finally letting go, my arm drops to my side as I watch her very painfully hobble towards the door. With one last look over her shoulder before opening the door, she gives me a smile that could melt all the icebergs in the world.


	2. A Strong Pull

**Hey everybody! So I hope that you all like the first chapter somewhat. I got kind of carried away with the length of this chapter, but it really sets up the next chapter which will have a lot a lot more conversation interaction. This is a fair warning that about half way through this chapter it does go into adult themes, so if that is not your thing, you have been warned. The next chapter is already started and should be finished this weekend sometime. Anyway, please enjoy and thank you all for reading. :)**

**Chapter 2:**

"Doctor Torres, trauma room two. Doctor Torres, trauma room two." All day it had been like this. When the overhead nurses call wasn't yelling at me then my pager was. Most of the calls had been the new interns unsure of what to do when somebody came in, but there had been a few cases where I was genuinely needed.

Setting down my salad that I had snuck away to eat in a hidden corner of the hospital that I hoped nobody would be able to find me. "Just ten minutes!" Frustration lacing my voice as I threw what was left of my salad into a nearby trash can, knowing it wouldn't possibly be good by the time I got around to again eating it. Walking down the extensive hallways of the hospital, winding my way to the trauma bay, I found myself praying it was a simple case that I could pass off to an intern.

"What do you have for me?" I ask, trying to push the annoyance off of my face towards the nurse who had done nothing wrong.

"There is a woman in there asking for you specifically. I sent one of the interns in there earlier." Her hand extending out towards said curtained area, the hint of a smile playing at her lips.

Approaching a curtained off section of the emergency room that the nurse pointed out to me, I feel annoyance settle in my chest. "I swear to god, if you paged me because you have your head up your ass-" Flinging the curtain back to see what I figured would be a disgruntled intern unsure of how to set a simple break, I was confronted with something completely different. "Oh."

"Hey…" A bright smile covered the blonde's face, dimples shining bright. "I don't have my head up my ass, just a busted ankle." Feeling heat race up to my face, I move inside the little area to where the woman was sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it has just been a busy day of running around and interns not knowing their head from their, well their ass. So-"

"Doctor Torres, it's okay." She held her hand up in a way of telling me that I could stop talking any second now.

Giving her the best smile I could with the amount of embarrassment I am feeling, I pull the rolling stool over from in front of the computer. Sitting down next to her ankle, I see that she had left the makeshift splint on that I had applied last night. Unraveling the bandage from around the foam splints, I notice just how dark colored the bruising is around the outside of her ankle. "How is it feeling?" I ask, tossing the used bandage in the trash bin next to the wall behind her bed.

"About as good as it looks." A slight expression of pain flashed across her features as I pulled the foam away from the sides of her ankle, letting it breathe for the first time in probably twelve hours now.

Running my fingers lightly over the most inflamed area, I notice that her point of tenderness is right over her lateral malleolus. Pushing back on my chair towards the closed curtain, looking out at the almost empty emergency room. "Grey!" The small figure snaps her head around at me from in front of the nurse's station.

"Yes, Doctor Torres?" Her perkiness sinking heavily onto my tired body.

"Come here." Pushing myself back over to the computer next to the hospital bed, I stand and begin typing in an order. Hearing the intern enter the small area, I speak loud enough for both women to hear me. "Arizona, this is Doctor Grey-"

"Wait! You're Arizona, like _the _Arizona! I have listened to all of your music since the beginning and I just lo-" Her voice falling short at realizing the glare that was covering my face, telling her to act professional.

Turning back towards Arizona, my annoyance at the intern falling away as soon as my eyes fell on those beautiful blues. "As I was saying, she is going to take you up to get an x-ray so I can get a better look at that ankle." Moving to the foot of the hospital bed, signaling Little Grey to follow me. "Because of where you are tender, I have a feeling that there is a break along this bone…" tracing my finger lightly over the area I was talking about, I hear the blonde let out a small gasp, probably in pain. "So take some pictures from this angle and bring them back to me." Standing up to my full height again, giving a pointed look at the smaller doctor in front of me.

"Yes, Doctor Torres." She gave me a simple nod, heading out of the curtained area, her head floating in the clouds about who she had just met.

"Uh- Grey?"

"Yes, Doctor Torres?" Her head popping back into the small area, a light pink color covering her cheeks.

"Are you- I don't know- forgetting something?" My eyes shifted from her to the blonde sitting on the hospital bed.

"Oh!" Shaking her head, I watch as she disappears for a couple seconds before returning with a wheelchair. "Sorry about that." Red now covering what used to be pink cheeks, a sheepish smile covered her features.

"Just get it done, Grey." My voice finds a slight tone of annoyance at the new intern, but in reality enjoying her the best out of my group so far this year. Grabbing her wrist gently, pulling her slightly to the side before she had a chance to push Arizona out of the room. "Keep it on the down low, we don't need a hundred people forcing their way in here to see her."

"Yes, Doctor Torres." Nodding her head as she started to push the blonde out of the room. The woman sitting in the chair sent me a smile while mouthing the words 'thank you'.

It wasn't more than thirty minutes later and I was standing next to Arizona with her scans in my hands. Holding it up to the light to get a look, it screamed to me the results to the point I didn't need to look at it with a stronger light. "Yup, there it is." Holding the scan up for Arizona to look at, I can see the confusion on her face. "That-" Pointing at the black line showing on her exterior bone that shouldn't be there. "Is a fracture."

"It's broken?" Her face falling at the realization that it really had broken.

"Yes, you have a fracture along here." Pointing once again at the long line on the scan. "So, let's get you fixed up, shall we?" I say placing the scan back into the folder it had come in.

"How long will this take to heal? I have concerts lined up for months." Her voice holds an immense amount of concern.

"Well, it could go anywhere from five to eight weeks, depending how much weight you are putting on it." Sitting down once again on the rolling stool, pulling an aircast boot in front of me. "Sit on the edge." Moving my hand in a way to direct her. "On the bright side, fractures tend to heal nicer than sprains and sometimes quicker." Placing the bottom of the boot on my thigh, guiding her ankle in snuggly.

Grabbing the tongue of the boot, placing it in the right area and pulling the straps tight, I could feel her sadness pouring off in waves. "The nice thing about this boot is it lets you do a lot more than a regular cast." Pushing on the buttons on the side to inflate the bags on either side of the boot to cushion her ankle, I finally look up to meet those beautiful blue eyes. "All I am saying is, you can still do concerts and meetings, just no dancing." Smiling up at her, I can see some of the sadness lift off her shoulders.

Pushing the rolling chair back to in front of the computer I begin to finish her chart for the visit. "There's this great bar that happens to be just across the street." Her soft voice pulling my attention away from my task at hand.

"Joe's, right?" I say as I watch a smile spread across her features.

"My crew has it rented for the night, you should come." Dimples formed into those perfect cheeks as she shifted so she was sitting farther on the edge of the bed, ready to get up and leave when this was all over. "At least let me buy the doctor that saved my foot a drink." Feeling heat run up my chest and neck to my face, I turn back towards the computer.

"I don't get off until late." Slight disappointment filling my tone.

"I am sure we will be there until early in the morning. We don't have a show for a few days, so there's no rush to get anywhere." She stood up from the edge of the bed, grabbing the paperwork that had been given to her about how to take care of her ankle. "Just think about it." Giving me a fast wink and she was gone once again from my life.

"Torres!" My best friend's voice carries down the hallway, startling me, causing me to drop some of the charts in my hands.

"What Addison?" My annoyance apparent as I squatted down to pick up the binders that had fallen.

"I didn't know you treated rock stars now." Her eyebrow lifted slightly in my direction. Addison had ridden me after I came back from Arizona's dressing room, begging for details of what had happened. Even this morning over coffee she had refused to let go of the idea that I said I wasn't affected by the presence of the famous singer.

"I didn't fix it last night, so she came in today. No big deal." Standing back up straight, looking up into sharp green eyes.

"Yes because out of every single doctor in this hospital, let alone Seattle, she came here asking for you."

"How do you know if she even asked for me?" I ask as I set the charts down on the nearest nurse's desk.

"When somebody that has just topped the charts in the music industry comes in requesting one of our best doctors, word spreads fast." A wicked smile playing on her lips as she leaned against the counter, eyes searching my face.

"I was probably the only doctor she knows in town." I say grabbing a pen to sign off on the last of my charts before leaving them with the nurses. "Plus, if I am one of the best then of course she wants me to fix her." A smirk of my own playing on my lips, closing the last chart.

"Callie."

"What?" The smile gone from my face, just wanting this particular conversation to be done.

"She looked for you." Her long finger poking me in the shoulder to accentuate her words. "Tell me that isn't kind of interesting, atleast."

"I guess." My hands slipping into the pockets of my white coat as my eyes tried to find anything to look at besides the redhead in front of me.

"I'll take that." Nodding her head at her mini accomplishment of my defeat. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do what?"

"A hot singer that recently became super famous comes in looking for you and you aren't going to do anything about it?" Her eyes rolled at me, trying to convey her real feelings behind the whole thing.

"Adds, you know I am not looking for anything right now." My shoulders slump slightly at the admission of those words.

"Cal, it has been almost eight months since she left. It's okay for you to move on anytime now." Her words are serious yet holding a tone of sincerity in them. "Erica was an asshole, let her go." My eyes left hers, not wanting to look at my best friend at the words that still stung to the bone.

"I know." I say as I push off of the counter, walking down the hallway. "I'm grabbing drinks with a hot singer later, I think that counts as moving on!" The look of shock covering my best friend's face was priceless.

Internally hitting myself for not giving myself enough time to go home and change, I stood outside of the bar that I could see people having fun in. Granted I only lived a couple blocks away, _maybe I could just run…_ no, I am going in.

Pushing the door open, loud voices hit me immediately along with laughter that could make anyone smile. Walking up to the bar, setting my bag down, I catch Joe's attention. "One shot, please Joe." Giving him the best smile I could with feeling my nerves ramping up.

"Coming right up." He said this as he slid a shot glass over to me, filling it with my favorite tequila that I had befriended over the last few months.

"Put that on my tab." A deep yet sweet voice said from close beside me, making me jump slowly. Turning I see the blonde haired, blue eyed woman that had been sitting at the edge of my mind for several hours. A smile pulled at her features, hints of her dimples residing on her cheeks. "You made it."

Watching closely as she sat down next to me on a bar stool, her own drink in her hand. "I couldn't pass up free alcohol." Smiling towards the blonde before downing my shot, the warm liquid coating my throat. My eyes drifting to the crowd around us, everybody interacting like they were all around family. "You all seem close."

"That happens when you are in confined spaces with people for months at a time." She said sipping the beer in her hand. "Can't get a minute of privacy, but when it's gone you miss it." Her blue eyes coming to land back on mine, softer colors playing in the dimmed bar lighting.

"How long have you been on tour?" Waving down Joe for another shot, knowing I am going to need more courage to keep up this conversation. Her eyes looked at me surprised, confused as to why I had asked that question until realization hit.

"You have no idea who I am." A large smile playing on her features. "Wow."

"I'm sorry." Laughter falling softly from my lips at her reaction. "If it isn't classic, I don't know it." Turning to grab my new drink from Joe, downing it quickly to hide my slight embarrassment in front of this beautiful woman. "Please don't be offended." My eyes pleading slightly in hopes she isn't mad.

"I'm not." Her voice is short and sweet. "It's actually really nice to meet somebody who doesn't know who I am recently." Setting her empty bottle on the bar, a smile once again on her face. She faces me and I feel myself slipping into oblivion, just looking into the intense blue eyes drawing me in deeper. The intensity in her eyes grows as she scoots just a little bit closer to me, heat spreading in my body as her knee bumps into mine. "Dance with me."

"You're not allowed to dance, doctor's orders." A playful tone falling from my lips, the teasing causing her to lean just that much closer to me, my breath catching at the look in her eyes.

"I'm sure she would make an exception." Her tongue coming out to lick her lips, her body mere inches from mine, setting me on fire.

"And why's that?" My own eyes shifting down to where her lips were.

"If she knew there was a beautiful woman involved, she would understand." My face felt warm as her fingers moved down to trace the tops of my knuckles before grabbing my wrist to guide me to the makeshift dance floor that many people from her tour were dancing on.

The music was loud, causing the crowd to feel the beat on the floor, throwing their own cautions to the wind. Watching as the blonde pulled me close to her, her body ghosting lightly against mine, there but not enough. Her blue eyes looked up at me from under her eyelashes, my heart pounding in my chest at the dark look in them. Arizona began to sway her hips slightly, the best she could with the boot retraining her. Letting my own body begin to sway, letting the shots I had finally settled into my motions.

When her body finally made contact with mine in the slightest way, my hands instinctively went to her hips, holding her close. The bodies around us singing to the music, bumping into one another as they all gave into the moment. I could feel myself falling into a daze of just looking at the woman in front of me, the way her blonde hair fell in nice waves, dark blue eyes that were looking at me with intensity that could kill.

Letting my eyes diverge from hers, I take in her whole being. She was wearing black skinny jeans again like during her concert, but these seemed almost dressier, with a white and black striped shirt that hung a little loose in all the right places, all topped off with a nicely fitted flannel she left open. The blonde must have realized I had halted momentarily in my dancing as she pulled herself that much closer to me, her arms in the air, just letting the beat take her away.

Letting my hands trail over the fabric of her hips, I feel myself fall deeper into a daze as I watch her eyes close. Feeling a slight shift in the music from something that was meant for jumping around to something more intimate, she shifted so her back was against my front. I could feel my breath catch in my throat at her boldness, unsure if I wanted to step away or pull her as close as humanly possible. My mind was made up as soon as her hands dropped from the air and onto my neck, tangling in my hair slightly.

Leaning down, I could feel her tremble lightly as my breath covered the skin of her neck, small goosebumps rising up. It wasn't long until she shifted her hips just the tiniest backwards to push against me in a way that drove me insane. This blonde woman in my arms was slowly making me intoxicated, making me addicted to a new drug that I had never experienced before. We stayed like that for several songs, our bodies swaying together in a way that was not completely innocent.

Suddenly everybody started cheering, loud shouts filling the small bar and causing a pink color to rise on Arizona's cheeks. Shaking myself out of the daze she had me in, I could hear the faintest sound of a woman's voice. A beautiful and sultry voice that seemed to ring in my ears in a pleasing way. "This is you." I whisper yelled into her ear, our bodies still swaying to the beat. She nodded her head, laying it back against my shoulder and pulled me more firmly against her back. The redness on her face still prominent as the song continued, her eyes closed as if she wanted to hide from it all. "You don't like it?"

"It's different when I am singing then when I am just listening to myself." Her eyes opened and looked into mine, causing my breath to catch again. A large smile crossed her features as she moved so her nose lightly grazed the side of my cheek, her breath washing over my face.

The closer the blonde woman got to me, the more I could feel myself losing grip with reality and wanting her. I could feel my footing on the ground I stood on slip, pulling me deeper into her gaze, the gaze that was focused intently on my lips. Without thinking, my body moving on its own accord, my lips are suddenly against hers. My hand coming up to caress her face and pull her in closer, if that was even possible.

It didn't take but just a second for her to kiss me back, our lips melding together in a way that felt perfect. Like we were meant to have been doing this our whole life. Feeling her shift, I could feel the front of her body pushing into mine, her curves fitting perfectly against mine. My fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss as her tongue passed my lips, making me groan at the feeling.

It had been a long time since I had been kissed like this, okay I probably have never been kissed like _this_. It felt like a dance we were doing, a push and pull, like we knew exactly what the other needed and wanted. It wasn't much longer before loud hollering pulled us apart, my breath coming out in pants. When my eyes finally opened and looked into hers, they were the darkest shade of blue that I think was possible. Those dark eyes had a connection to my spine, sending shockwaves down it, paralyzing me. "Would you-"

"Yes." The word leaving my lips in a rush, not even letting her finish the question that I knew was on her mind. It took her but just a second to grab my hand and lead me to where all of her stuff was sitting.

Grabbing her purse and my hand, she walked us as fast as humanly possible towards the door. As we left the only sound that was heard was the hollering of her friends behind us and the pounding of my heart.

The second we got past the threshold of the door to her loft, her lips were on mine, pushing me against the now closed door. My hands were on her hips, pulling her body into mine so I could feel every inch possible. Her fingers were tangled in my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss.

Pushing against the wall behind me with my hips, I managed to guide her backwards and hopefully make progress in the right direction. Her hands quickly leave my hair and run down the sides of my body, bunching up my shirt at the bottom, conveying her need for it to disappear. Lifting my arms up, my shirt is gone in what felt like a hundredth of a second, leaving me standing in front of her. "Wow…" As that single word fell from her lips, her eyes darkened even more than I thought was possible.

Grabbing her wrist, I pull her into my body with my lips attaching themselves to her neck. Feeling a whimper leave her lips, I let a smile cross my face as my fingers moved to under her shirt. I could feel her shiver as I let my nails drag against the skin of her abdomen. She tilted her head back so I could have better access to her neck, lightly dragging my teeth against it. Her hands guiding my hips backwards, essentially directing me to where she wanted me.

I let my fingers move from the muscles of her abdomen to the bottom of her shirt, pulling away from her neck to lift it over her head. As her shirt joined mine on the floor, our eyes connected and my breath caught in my throat. There were running emotions behind those dark yet clear blue eyes I have already been entranced by. Before I knew what was happening, she grabbed ahold of my hand, our fingers entangling as she led me up these floating designed stairs. Every step makes my heart pound harder and my breath grows more shallow.

Reaching what I assumed to be her bedroom, she turns and looks up into my eyes, her hands shifting to my hips. Pulling my body back into hers, her lips meet mine but there is less of a rush but more passion behind the kiss. My hands trailing their way from her sides to her back, unhooking her bra, tossing it to the side. As soon as our bodies met once again, I could feel a shiver run through her body as my hands toyed with her sides, barely touching the side of her breasts.

A sharp gasp left her lips as I touched the newly exposed skin, using her own hands to rid me of my own bra. The pile of clothes gathering by our feet continues to grow as she pushes me back until I am sitting on her bed. Going to straddle my thighs, she pauses and looks at me with new found redness on her cheeks. "I can't really- uh-" My eyes travel down to where she felt stuck in that moment, her aircast not allowing her to straddle my hips on the bed.

Making up my mind, I grab onto her hips, pulling her between my legs until I am able to quickly flip us so she is on her back on the bed. This movement caused our half naked bodies to press tight against one another, groans leaving both of us at the new intense feeling. Shifting so her head was on the pillows, I began trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone, my right hand dragging down her stomach to where her hips dipped into her jeans.

Lifting my head up, I look into her eyes, seeing the darkness and depth in them, I unbutton her jeans. I moved down to place kisses and small bites down her chest until I was able to pull a nipple into my mouth. My legs on either side of her legs, my other hand now trailing down until I could loop my fingers in her belt loops, tugging on her jeans.

I could feel her arching up into my touch as I move my mouth to the side of her breast, for sure leaving a mark there. Letting her skin go from between my teeth, I shift lower to pull her jeans the rest of the way down. "This fucking boot!" My voice exasperated as I stood up from my position to stand at the end of the bed, the boot in front of me.

Pulling the straps loose, removing the tongue of the boot and tossing it to the side somewhere in the room, and finally letting the boot fall to the ground I can finally take her jeans the rest of the way off. My eyes met hers from across the bed, her body being held up by her arms as she looked to my pants and back up to my eyes. I don't think I have ever taken my pants off in a more record breaking speed before.

Crawling back up her body, my lips leaving open mouthed kisses along the way. Placing my left hand by her head, holding up my body, I finally let our lips meet again, tongues battling for dominance. Smirking to myself, I let her take control of the kiss as I let my right hand trail up her smooth thigh to where her center was. The kiss broke immediately as I came into contact with her, a moan that sounded almost as beautiful as her music left her lips.

Letting my fingertips trace a slight pattern over her panties, feeling her tremble underneath me slightly, I could tell her patience was wavering. Her one hand was tangled in my hair, holding me in place against her lips and the other over my shoulder, digging her nails into my back. Pulling back from the kiss, I let my lips trail down her neck once again to a spot directly behind her ear. "Callie-" Her voice deeper than I had ever heard it before, drawing me in, telling me what she needs with just a simple name.

Shifting just a bit to my left side, I am able to slip my hand inside her underwear feeling the heat rolling off of her in waves. Dragging my fingers against her, I feel her nails dig just that much deeper into my skin causing a groan to come from deep within my chest. As soon as my finger ghosted over that bundle of nerves that I knew was begging to be touched, her hips jumped up into me. A smirk playing at my lips at knowing how she is reacting to my touch, making a feeling of pride settle in my chest at knowing that I was causing this.

After a few more minutes of teasing, I couldn't handle not knowing what it was like to really feel her anymore. As I first pushed into her, a loud moan filled the air as she moved her one leg to hook around my waist, careful not to hurt her ankle. Curling my fingers up as I pull out, her hips bucked up to try and get the friction she needs. I begin a steady rhythm as we continue this dance of push and pull until I could tell she was sitting on that edge. The edge of almost falling into oblivion, the one where her toes will curl and she'll pull me harder against me.

Moving my lips back to her neck, nipping lightly at that spot just behind her ear, her pulse strong against my lips. Pulling out softly one last time and pushing in faster, my fingers curling up, I could feel her finally fall over that edge. My name falling from her lips in the huskiest voice, her nails dragging against my back probably leaving angry red trails behind them.

As I helped ease her down from her high, I shifted off of her, laying on my side so I could look at her. My eyes traced every feature of hers they could as her eyes opened and looked into mine, the dark intensity still there. Watching as her chest heaved, she rolled onto her side so we were facing one another. A small smirk crosses her lips as she looks at me, lust still evident on her face. "So, I can't dance but sex is fine, my doctor isn't going to be happy."

"I'm sure she would make an exception." A smile tugging at my lips as I repeated the words she said to me earlier.

"I'm sure she would." Her hand trailing up my side and to my face. "Especially if she knew I had a beautiful woman involved." She shifted so her lips were once against mine, a heat in the kiss that was reminding me of the kisses from earlier. Moving me so I was on my back, she shifted so she was above me. I could feel her smirking into the kiss, "My turn."


	3. Something Different

**Hey everybody! So I am sorry for not updating until now, this chapter took me some thinking but I like how it turned out. I don't really have much else to say about this chapter other than it leads perfectly into my ideas for the next couple of chapters so it is kind of a plot builder. I hope you all had a great weekend and please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3:**

The world seemed to slowly slip back under my feet as a warm feeling hit my face. A warmth that settled into my bones in a way that I enjoyed. Without opening my eyes, I stick my hand out and feel cold and crisp sheets next to me. My eyes open to feel the sunlight streaming in from the large windows that are across the bedroom from where I am laying. Sitting up and holding the sheet to my chest, I could smell vanilla and mint bringing forth the memory of the blonde.

Closing my eyes, reeling in the warm feeling from the sun sinking into my bones and waking me up, I hear rustling around. Opening my eyes, realization hit me that my shirt was still downstairs and I felt a slight panic set into my chest. Getting up, sheet tucked tightly around my body, I walk over to the large rolling barn type door. Opening it, my jaw drops slightly at the view in front of me. There was a large walk-in closet, different shoes lining one wall, shirts hanging along all sides with drawers that I assumed held pants. Stepping inside, my mind starts to spin at the reality of the woman I had been with. _This_ was her life. Sure I had grown up with money, but this is the kind of stuff ridiculous amounts of money can get you.

Holding the sheet still tight to my chest, I started searching through the walls lined with clothes for something that could fit so I didn't have to walk downstairs in this sheet. After what felt like a small eternity of looking, I found a large sweatshirt that looks like it had been put through the wringer and slipped it on. The sweatshirt was surprisingly soft on the inside and was big and long enough to go mid-thigh on me.

Dropping the sheet off at the bed, I look at the room before me that I hadn't taken in last night. Floor to ceiling windows ran along the two walls, proving to me that this was in the corner of the building. A master bathroom was next to the walk-in closet I had just exited. The bed was platformed, some pictures hung on the walls, a large flatscreen on the wall adjacent to that of the bed, but it was mainly open and spacious.

Hearing a noise, I make my way out the door to the bedroom and see a small hallway that leads to a bathroom and what I guessed to be a guest bedroom. Looking the other direction I see an open area that must hold the stairs to get downstairs to the kitchen and living area. Padding across the hardwood flooring, I hear what sounds like a guitar being played, my heart picking up. As I get to the end of the wall of the hallway where it changes to a railing that leads to the stairs, I look over the edge and down into the modern living space.

"I hope she makes you smile

The way it made me smile

On the other end of a phone

In the middle of a highway driving alone."

The guitar strings were sullen, her voice thick with an emotion that I hadn't heard from the blonde woman before. She sat on the ground with her back against a grey couch, guitar in her lap, and her flannel from last night.

"Oh baby I

I hope you hear a song

That makes you sing along and gets you thinking 'bout her

Then the last several miles turn into a blur"

Walking over to the stairs quietly as to not disturb her, my breath catches in my throat at the beautiful sound of her voice. Her voice at her concert was beautiful but it had all that other background to it, whereas this was just her.

"I hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive

I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night

I hope you never ever felt more free

Tell your friends that you're so happy

I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans

I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand

I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams

She's everything you're ever gonna need

And then I hope she cheats

Like you did on me

And then I hope she cheats

Like you did on me"

The guitar playing picked up as her voice began to rise, coming straight from her lungs and soul. As I approached the bottom of the stairs, I could see that her eyes were closed and her eyebrows scrunched together in the middle, emotion rolling off her in waves.

"Yeah babe, I hope she

Shows up in a 2 AM pic from her friend

Hanging on to a girl, and you just ain't her

I hope you stay up all night all alone waiting by the phone

And then she calls

And baby I"

I move to lean against the wall, listening to her voice pour out all these feelings that I know I shouldn't be witnessing. Her voice cracking just the slightest bit as the guitar calms back down to start the next verse.

"I hope you work it out

Forgive and just about forget

And take her on a first date again

And when you lean in for a kiss

hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive

I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night

I hope you never ever felt more free

Tell your friends that you're so happy

I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans

I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand

I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams

She's everything you're ever gonna need"

I can see her struggling to keep her voice level, pushing through the song and the words. _Who hurt you so bad?_ My thoughts bringing me back to the song she sang at her concert the other night and to the hidden meaning behind it.

"And then I hope she cheats

Like you did on me

And then I hope she cheats

Like you did on me"

At this verse her voice finally cracked and I could tell she couldn't go on anymore, the words cutting her from deep within. Shifting so I wasn't leaning against the wall anymore, I tapped my knuckles against the wall to let her know I was there.

I could see her jump at the small noise I made, her hands rising to her face for a second to wipe at her eyes before setting her guitar down and standing up. "Hey…"

"Hi." I gave her a small smile, not knowing if I should address what I just heard.

"You're awake, I hope I didn't wake you up." Her blue eyes looking at anything but me as she said this to me.

"You didn't." Moving towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, I see her shift uncomfortably. Grabbing a glass that was sitting next to the sink, I filled it with water and took a large drink from it, my throat dry. Setting the glass back down, I could feel her eyes on me from across the room. "I can go, I didn't mean to spend the night." My voice faltered at the uncertainty of it all.

"No! It's okay." She walked over to the kitchen island, opposite of me. Her eyes shifted over the kitchen, searching for words to say. "I-uh-" Her stammering was adorable because the woman in front of me always seemed so collected.

"I can make us breakfast." The words falling from my lips, wanting to help fill the silence she was suddenly tumbling through. Relaxation covered her features as she realized she didn't have to come up with something else to say.

"Yeah, that would be great." Her eyes for the first time this morning meeting mine. "I would offer to help but I could possibly burn the whole building down." A small smile played at her lips, my heart lifting at the gesture.

Turning around, I begin rummaging through the fridge for whatever I could find. There was not much to go off of, a carton of eggs, some vegetables, milk and some cheese. "Well, from the way this fridge is looking, we are having omelettes." I laugh to myself as I pull out all the ingredients I need. "Pans?"

I watched her as she pointed to the cupboard next to the fridge but towards the floor. Setting the food down on the island, I kneel down to grab a pan from the area she pointed me to. Finally having everything I need right in front of me, I begin cooking her a homemade breakfast. Silence filled the air as she sat at the island in the kitchen, watching me intently as I prepared the food. "Do you not like hotels?" My mind searching for anything to get rid of the silence that surrounded us.

"I don't mind them." She said this as she watched me chop up the vegetables before putting them in the omelette that was cooking in the pain. "I just like being home."

"So you live here?" My eyes looked up at her as I slid the vegetables into the omelette.

"Well yeah, I didn't bring you home to a stranger's house." A smile spread on her features, her dimples appearing for the first time today.

"I guess I just didn't think you actually lived here." Shaking my head at how stupid I felt in that moment.

"I am from here, well I moved here when I started my first album and fell in love with the city." Her eyes watching my movements as I plated the omelette and slid it in front of her. "So whenever I get a few days off I try to come back here, enjoy my free time before the craziness continues."

"And your show just happened to be here this week?" My face holding curiosity in my features.

"Yeah. I used to play shows in small places around here all the time, but this last album a song just clicked with the right people and now here I am." Taking a bite of food, her eyes widen as she stares at me. "Holy shit this is awesome." She took another quick bite of the food, a moan slipping past her lips.

I laughed at her reaction, happy that I could make her morning a little bit better after the emotions I had walked in on earlier. "So this album was your biggest one?" Interest laced in my voice as I moved to sit down with my own plate of food.

"Yeah, that song Honey took off with the young LGBT people I guess and the next thing I know my manager is signing me up for a tour and my whole album exploded. Apparently not many singers that identify as LGBT write songs about it, so I think people just appreciated it." Taking a bite of my food, realization hit me square in the chest.

"That's why your album is called Out Now." A laugh fell from her lips as she looked at me with amusement in her eyes. "That kind of makes sense now."

Suddenly I hear my phone ringing from across the room by the door where I dropped my purse the night before. Rushing to grab it, I feel her intense blue eyes on me as I answer my phone. "Hello?"

"Torres, ten car pile up en route." I heard Bailey's voice say sternly through the phone. I know I am not supposed to be working today but I also know they much rather have me in there than any of the other orthopedic attendings.

"I can be there as soon as possible." I look over to see what looked to be disappointment wash over the blonde woman's features. Hanging up my phone after reassuring Bailey that I would be there, I turn towards the beautiful woman still sitting at the island in the kitchen. "That was the hospital, there's been an emergency. I'm really sorry." My voice pleading for her to not be upset at me for the sudden change in plans.

"It's okay, somebody has to save lives." She gave me a small smile but not the kind that brought forth those incredibly beautiful and addicting dimples.

Rushing around to collect clothes, both of us say nothing to one another like it could ruin the time we had left. Standing in front of the door with my pants on now and my other clothes balled up in my hands along with my purse, I finally turn to look into those beautiful eyes. "Thanks for the drink last night."

"Thanks for fixing my foot." A smile graced her lips but not the kind that made her dimples appear. I could feel the tightness in my chest at wanting to say anything to the woman in front of me, but I feel my phone go off again, reminding me that I had to leave.

"I guess I'll see you around." I stepped out of her front door, not looking back because I know if I did I wouldn't be able to leave this mysterious woman I spent the night with.

**Arizona:**

"You totally got laid!" Teddy's voice yelled as I entered the rehearsal studio we booked for the next couple of days while we are in Seattle. Her smile infecting those all around us, I could feel eyes all looking at me.

"I'm not denying nor confirming that statement." I said this to all of the crew that was standing around, knowing that it really just confirmed everybody's suspicions.

"Ah! Zona, I have been trying to get ahold of you." Mark's voice spoke loudly as he also entered the studio. "What is the situation with that?" He asked as he pointed to the boot that I had hobbled in on.

"Broken." I could feel everybody take on a sense of tension at the realization of what it could mean. "But the doctor said I can do shows and meetings, just have to cut the dancing out." Sitting down on a chair next to Teddy as she tuned her guitar for probably the tenth time today, a nervous habit of hers.

"So we are still good for Portland on Wednesday?" Nodding my head in his direction, I could see the worry fall from his face. "Oh thank god."

Mark was a decent manager for me, he got everything done he needed to and he promoted me, but more than anything he was there when everything fell apart. He had helped hold me together and turn everything I was feeling into music, which in turn lead to the best album I had ever created. "Alright, then let's run through the setlist without the dancing and see if we can somehow still make it look amazing." His smile nervous as he sat down in a chair in the front of the studio to observe everything.

The songs went off without a hitch with no dancing included and everything felt okay except for the fact that Mark seemed to get an upset look on his face as we kept going. Watching as he types something on his phone, I could see the wheels turning in his head about how to make this all mesh together. "I think we should throw in some dancers until we can get you back up and running. The stage just seems empty without you moving so much." His eyes scanning over the smaller set up we have in the studio, tape on the ground to outline the stage I am normally on.

"Mark, you know how I feel about dancers." My tone forms annoyance with him, but also understanding where he is coming from.

"I do know, but the stage is empty and not as pleasing when you are just stuck standing in certain spots for long periods of time." He shifted in his seat so his forearms her on his legs, looking up at me standing in front of him. "It's just for a few weeks while you heal, then we can finish off the tour without them."

"Fine." I had to give in to the man, he knew his stuff when it came to these things.

"Perfect, now how are the new songs coming along?" His eyes back down on his phone as he continues to type something on it, formulating plans.

"I got a couple, none that are ready to be heard." My mind wanders to the few songs that I had written, none of them I wanted out in the world. I had plenty of songs that had been written and started, some even finished, but none of them I want people hearing.

"Zona, you know that the record label is breathing down my neck for something new." His eyes were soft as he said this, probably knowing that I still had so much on my mind all the time. "Is there at least one we can give them?" I could see in his face he knew he was pushing, but I also knew he wouldn't if he didn't need to.

"I will have one ready for Portland." Saying that at least gave me a few days to think of something to do, which still was not a lot of time.

"Okay, I can deal with that." He nodded in my direction as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in at the front of the studio. "I am going to make some calls to get things set up for Portland. Same rehearsal time tomorrow so we can get everything pinned down with the new dancers."

We all watched as he put his phone against his ear, walking out of the building to continue on with his work. I turned to see everybody packing up their equipment, just enough so it wasn't laying everywhere but not so much that they would have to take it all out again tomorrow. "Hey, Arizona. We're all going out to eat, want to join?" Teddy asked as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"No, I think I am going to stay here and work on that song." Her eyes softening as she realizes that what I really want is just some space. Teddy was my best friend and I am so grateful that she can read my mind at times like these.

"Okay, well if you change your mind you can just call." She gave me a closed lip smile as she followed the rest of the crew that was there out the door.

I stood up and walked over to one of the big black chest that held my different guitars. On tour I never played because I wanted to focus more on the singing and dancing, making sure I didn't misstep or miss a line, but I always wrote songs on my own guitar. I am sure that all the crew guys that have to haul my stuff are not the happiest that they have to carry it from place to place for me to rarely use it, but I can't leave it behind.

My first guitar was given to me by my brother Tim when I first started high school. He knew I didn't want to follow my parents wishes of going to college and medical school; he knew I wanted to create something of my own, express myself however I wanted. This was the guitar I wrote most of my songs on, feeling him with me every time I pick it up and play.

Sitting on the chair I had been in earlier, I rest the guitar against my leg, just holding it close to me. I began just playing some chords, waiting for that lightbulb I usually felt to turn on and let a song just click together. Letting my mind wander back to the beautiful Latina, my fingers seemed to change tempo on the strings. Softer tones coming, then a little bit more upbeat but not strong. Thinking back to the way Callie smiled, how the warmth from it made my shoulders feel lighter. The way her laugh made my heart beat just that little bit faster, how her eyes were so expressive in everything she was feeling in the moment.

My fingers continued to pull at the guitar strings, my heart going along with the beat as my tempo. Closing my eyes to picture the woman of my thoughts to picture her right in front of me, my fingers flowed along the neck of the guitar naturally. Snapping my eyes open, my fingers stopping all their movement, realization hits me.

Grabbing my phone that was nestled in my back pocket, I call up the one person I needed right at this moment. Several rings passed before the line picked up and I could hear loud voices in the background. "Arizona?"

"Teds, grab the group and come back to the studio." My voice stern as my mind was going a hundred miles an hour.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Panic evident in her voice.

"I'm fine. Just get back here, I had an idea."


	4. You're Incredible

**Hey everybody! Thank you all for being so patient as I have taken a while to write this next chapter. This chapter was kind of hard for me to write because I wanted to let Callie see some of Arizona's past but not too much. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be filled with a lot of storyline and history, so just stick with me. The songs I used in this had to be modified slightly to fit the story which I hope is okay. Please enjoy and I will try to update again as soon as possible :)**

**Songs:**

**Romantic- Stanaj**

**Supermarket Flowers- Ed Sheeran**

**Chapter 4:**

My night consisted of surgery after surgery, doctors pulling me in all different directions as soon as they got the major things under control so I could finally get in there and fix what I needed to. The victims of the car pile up came in with so many broken bones and mangled limbs that I, for the first time in my career, actually would be fine with just treating a simple sprain.

After rebuilding this one man a leg out of all the titanium plates and rods I could get my hands on, I was ready for sleep and food. _Food first_. Walking down the hallway out of the surgical ICU, my ears caught a sound that made my heart speed up.

"No, you see, I went to orthopedics but they said she was down here." The voice said exasperated, patience fading rapidly from it.

"Miss, we haven't really been able to keep track of the doctors tonight." One of the nurse's said as I turned the corner to face the nurses' station. There stood the beautiful blonde I had in the back of my mind all day and night as I had the tiniest of seconds between surgeries.

"Hey." My voice cracking just slightly due to the deprivation of sleep I am starting to feel.

"See, she was here!" Arizona said to the nurse as she pointed to me. "That wasn't so hard." The smile on her face giving off those dimples, letting her get away with that snarky comment to the nurse.

I walk over to her, my eyes locked on hers. "What are you doing here?" My curiosity getting the better of me, not being able to just ease into conversation at the moment.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Her eyes sparkling a little in the lights from above us in the milieu of the nurses' station. "I figured you would probably want coffee or something to eat after your long night of emergency surgeries." A smile crossed her features and she looked up at me.

"I was actually heading to get something to eat." A smile of my own appearing on my face, where I found the energy for that I have no idea.

"Great, lead the way." She stepped aside and gestured for me to start walking.

Walking slower than normal so Arizona could stay in stride beside me with her boot, we made our way to the cafeteria. While walking I was able to take in the blonde woman for the first time today. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail and through the hole of a baseball hat, but her ponytail was curly and she wore skinny black joggers with a simple t-shirt that had the sleeves slightly rolled up. The woman was dressed so simple, yet she was so breathtaking that I felt light headed.

When we reached the cafeteria I found myself grabbing a muffin and a simple coffee to get me through until I can go home and sleep. Digging in my white coat for money for our stuff, I see her hand the lady at the register a fifty with a large smile on her face, making the woman blush. "I could've paid for my own stuff." My voice questioning as the lady counted out all the change for the blonde.

"Yeah, you could've but I beat you to it." A teasing smile crossed her lips as she nodded a thank you to the lady before walking us over to a table. Sipping at my coffee, I think I must have died and went to heaven at the feeling of the warm liquid coating my throat. "Coffee that great, huh?"

"You have no idea." A smile on my lips as I started to peel away the wrapper on my muffin. We sat in comfortable silence, each enjoying our own coffees and breakfast as people passed around us. Looking over at her, I notice her intently staring at me, making my heart speed up. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask, wiping at my mouth.

"No." Her face turned slightly pink at the realization that I had caught her looking at me. "What are you doing Wednesday?" Her fingers picking at the lid of her coffee cup, an almost nervous-like movement.

"Um- I think I have the day off Wednesday and Thursday before working the weekend." Her eyes finally came up to meet mine, like she had gathered the confidence she was looking for.

"Would you want to come to my show in Portland? It's Wednesday, but if you rather have your day off to yourself I completely understand. You probably don't get a lot of downtime and the last thing you probably want to do is-"

"I would love to." The words falling from my mouth, stopping her from continuing her small and quite adorable rant.

"Really?" Her eyes shining in a new light at my words.

"Yeah, I think it could be fun." Her dimples started to slowly appear as the words sunk in for her.

"Great, I will make sure to get you a pass." Her blue eyes shining from the morning sun that was streaming in from the windows all around us.

Comfortable silence surrounded us once again, my mind wandering off into the distance and the thought of sleeping. As great as the night before was, we didn't get all that much sleep and then I was in surgery shortly after up until a little bit ago. I could feel the exhaustion finally settling into my bones now that I had finally stopped moving, anchoring me into my chair and my eyelids to feel heavy.

Looking up at the beautiful blonde across from me, I could tell she knew how tired I must be. Her features softened slightly as her eyes met mine, shifting in her seat slightly to lean her elbows against the table. "Hey, why don't you go home and get some-"

"'Scuse me?" A small voice chirped from behind the blonde woman in front of me, stopping her mid sentence. Turning in her chair, we both see a young girl standing there looking at the both of us. The little girl was in the signature pajama pants and hospital gown that was sported across the pediatric wing.

"Yes?" Arizona's dimples shining brightly at the cute girl.

"Are you Arizona?" The little girl fidgeted with her fingers, her eyes looking anywhere but at the blonde.

"Why, yes I am." Her smile spread across her features towards the little girl. "What can I do for you?" I watched as she shifted her chair slightly so she could see the girl more clearly than from looking over her shoulder.

"I was-uh- I was-" The little girl stumbled over her words, nervous in front of the blonde, my heart feeling for her.

"How about my friend here, takes a picture of us?" Her blue eyes meeting mine from across the table, a soft undertone to them. The little girl nodded really fast, pulling a phone from her pajama pocket and handing it to me with shaking hands.

Taking the phone, I lean back slightly as Arizona wraps an arm around the little girl and smiles at me. For a split second I forget that I have a task at hand as that smile overwhelms my mind. Shaking me head to clear it, I take a few pictures of the two girls before handing the phone back. "Thank you for letting me get a picture with you." Arizona's words are sweet as she thanks the little girl, making her feel special like it was a gift that Arizona got to be with _her_.

We sat back and watched as the little girl walked back across the cafeteria to an older woman, pointing at her phone before looking back in our direction. Turning towards the blonde, I see her smile at me before whispering in low tones to me. "Okay, with that, I am going to head out before I am surrounded." She pushes her chair back and stands up, looking down at me. "You go get some sleep and I will see you soon." Her bright smile reaching up to her eyes as she began to walk away, well more like hobbling away.

Standing in front of my closet, my hands are on my hips as I stand here in a bathrobe and towel in my hair, looking for something to wear. Clothes littered my bedroom floor already, my nerves getting more on edge as I toss more and more clothes aside. A loud slam shakes me out of my mental thoughts, causing me to turn towards the sound. Seeing my roommate Cristina standing there with a box of cereal in her hand, looking at me with a questioning look on her face. "I can feel your stress from my room." Her mouth was full of cereal as she spoke.

"What does one wear to a concert?" My eyes scanning the floor below me at the half a closet worth of clothes laying there.

"Didn't you already go to this concert?" Looking over to my roommate I see her toss more cereal back into her mouth, looking at me intently.

"Well yes, but I got invited by somebody else this time." My eyes landing on a pair of really dark jeans in the corner of my closet. Grabbing the pair of jeans, I toss them on the bed before starting my search once again but for a shirt this time.

"You didn't care what you wore last week to the show." Curiosity getting the better of her voice this time.

"I went with Addison last time, this is different." Pushing through whatever clothes were left on the hangers, I finally spotted a red blouse that looked like it could work. "Ah- ha!" Grabbing it off the hanger, I turn back to look at my roommate. "Unless you want to see me naked, I would leave." A laugh bubbled up from my chest as I watched how fast Cristina turned around and walked out of my room.

The next twenty minutes was used to quickly change into my clothes and try to do something with my mass amount of hair. Before I knew it, Cristina was again knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"Torres, there's some guy at the door." Confusion covered my features as the mascara brush stopped short of my eye.

"What do you mean there's a man at the door?" Going back to try and apply my mascara once again, I am stopped another time.

"Like a nice man in a suit is standing at the front door asking for a Doctor Torres." I open up the bathroom door with my free hand to see her standing on the other side with a candy bar halfway to her mouth.

Pushing past her standing in the doorway, I move into the living space and to the front door where I open it up to see the man standing there. The man was older, well dressed and had an aura about him that just screamed 'Father of Four'. "Doctor Torres?" His voice was deep but soft as he spoke.

"Yeah?" I could feel Cristina's eyes on me from across the apartment.

"Miss Robbins has sent me to drive you to the event tonight." A smile crossing his features as he said this to me. "Her instructions for arrival were to be there at six, so I suggest we leave soon, ma'am." _She sent a driver?_

"Okay, how about I meet you downstairs in a few minutes?" My voice slightly pleading knowing that I still had to finish up my makeup.

"Yes, ma'am." He gave me a slight nod before turning around and heading down the stairs he had just come up.

Closing the door, I rest my head against it and let a breath leave my chest that I didn't know I had been holding. Pushing against the door, I walk back into the bathroom to finish whatever makeup I had started in as little time as I could. "So, a rich person is taking you to this gay concert?" Cristina asked from the couch as she watched me continue to run around the apartment we shared.

"How do you know it's a gay concert?" My eyes met hers from across the living space from where I stood in the kitchen.

"Her album has been sitting at top of the charts for a few weeks. Her whole album is about women and her being gay." Her answer sounded in a tone that resembled the inflection of _duh_.

Sliding my phone into my back pocket and the few cards I was taking with me into my leather jacket, I turned to look at my roommate. "I'll be late, so don't wait up."

"Wasn't planning on it." She threw the words over her shoulder as she turned to look at the television that had been muted. Pushing open the door, I make my way down the stairs towards the driver.

"Doctor Torres?" A smaller woman stood by the entrance of the building next to where the driver had pulled up.

"Yeah?" My voice filled with confusion at everything that was happening in the last three hours.

"My name is Ashley and I am going to show you around." Her smile reached up into her dark green eyes as she said this. "First of all, here is your pass for everything. If you want food or something to drink just flag somebody down that is running around with a pass like mine-" She held the one that was dangling around her neck to show me. "-and they should be able to help." She handed me a laminated pass that looked a lot more important than the one I had last week. My eyes traced over the album cover that was designed into the pass, _how did I not know about this well known gay artist that was on the rise?_ My eyes looked up to see Ashley walking into the building, showing her pass to the security guards at the door.

Rushing to keep up, I feel anxiety start to seep into my bones. "So, the show starts in just under an hour so I will show you around the areas you are allowed and then by that time it should begin." Her voice was perky in a way that was kind of annoying but also in a way that made you feel good about it being a rainy day outside.

She led me around the large arena type building, my mind wheeling in the fact that in just a few short minutes the doors would open and everybody would flood in. It was a serene feeling, a calmness in the air as if preparing for a storm. "So, Arizona said you can stand here and watch the show, or we can bring you down to the pit." Her hands gestured to the side of the stage behind a side setup that would block me and then down to the front row area.

"I will probably just watch from the side, I don't want to get trampled down there." A nervous laugh coming from my chest as I heard the sounds of people coming in.

Looking around I see people fill in the seats in a hurried fashion as if they didn't run to their seats that it will be taken from them. "I have to make sure that the last minute checks run smoothly, so I will leave you here to just enjoy the atmosphere." She once again gestured to everything around me, the empty stage except for the band equipment and the arena filling in.

Watching as the people filled up all the seats rather quickly, I started to notice all the bright shirts that show rainbows and colors that are quite vibrant. Equal amount of men and women filled those seats, each person smiling as the giant countdown timer showed on the giant screens like it did at the last show. Soon, people were going back and forth past me, running last minute microphone and light checks before the show began. The serenity of the empty building was gone, but now it was filled with a high energy that reminded me of the feeling I had whenever I first step into an OR.

"Get ready in 3…" Arizona's voice filled the audio system throughout the building, my heart beating at a rapid pace, voices screaming out for her.

"... 2 …" The lights started to dim slightly as her voice rang out once again, my eyes searching everywhere for her.

"... 1…" All the lights went out as her voice faded out and the screams from all her fans rang out around the building.

This time instead of being launched into the air from under the stage, she was lifted slowly from the platform under the stage. Everybody held a small gasp when they saw the boot, which honestly surprised me as I figured the news would have been all over it by now. A strong upbeat sound starts from all around me as she started singing into the microphone she had in her hand.

Her first set of songs were the same from the last concert, the crowd cheering and getting hyped up. This concert was different as she walked along the stage, no dancing and no running around like last time. Dancers filled the background this time, trying to distract from the lack of movement from the blonde. "How's everybody doing tonight?" Her voice ringing out into the arena, screams and yelling following her question in response.

"Wow, we have an energetic crowd tonight Teds!" She turns and waves to Teddy behind the bass. I watch silently as she engages with the crowd my breath stuck in my throat. Arizona was wearing light wash jeans with some rips at the knees, a white t-shirt and a flannel hoodie over it.

"So, I kind of have a gift for you guys tonight." Her head turned towards my direction, searching for me. Waving in her direction I give her the biggest smile I can muster at this moment. "I have a couple new songs that have been in the works and I want to try them out but I don't know…" Her voice trailing off, screams yelling at her to sing it.

A smile crosses her features and up to her eyes as she looks out over at the crowd. "You have to promise me, if I sing them you won't judge!" Her voice ringing out to the crowd, all of them yelling and shouting their love for her and her music no matter what. "Okay, you convinced me." Stepping back from the very front of the stage's walkway, she walks back towards the main stage to where the rest of the band is.

She signaled to the drummer of her band, her head moving slightly to the new upbeat music being played that was beginning. Her eyes catch mine from the side of the stage as she starts singing again, her voice beautiful in all its purity.

"Yeah

You say I make you shy

I don't know why

Every time we kiss

It gets better every time

Underneath the light

You're shining so bright

The tension in the air

You could cut it with a knife

See, I'm just tryna be somebody

No, I don't got to do these things

But you make me"

The song began to pick up in its beat as the words fell from her lips, my heart beating more as the words hit my ears. Shouts from the crowds pick up as she continues with the new song.

"You make me wanna be romantic

You make me wanna be a star

You make me wanna act different

I love you for who you are

You make me want to run circles around you

So glad that I found you

You make me wanna be romantic

You make me wanna be a star"

As the beat slows down slightly from the chorus, she hobbles along the main stage, looking out at her fans. Having been on the receiving end of those looks, I know she is showing them passion behind those blue eyes.

"Have you got the time?

We could do dinner and wine

I could compliment you

But that would take all night

See, I'm just tryna be somebody

No, I don't got to do these things

But you make me"

I watch her closely, enjoying the fact that the beautiful woman out there had asked me here. She was this ball of energy and it felt like everything she touched she effected and that power was addictive.

Without realizing it, her song was coming to a close as the chords faded out and her voice stopped. Everybody cheered to the point I swore I could feel the arena shaking underneath my feet. When I looked out at the crowd, I could see all of them with smiles on their faces as they watched the beautiful woman hobbling across the stage. "Okay guys, I am going to slow it down." A piano was being rolled in from the opposite side of the stage as she slowly walked to where it was being placed.

She moved to sit down, her boot clunky on the one pedal as she tried to adjust. "Alright, I didn't think this through…" Her voice filled with mild embarrassed laughter filled the speakers and everybody yelled their love for her once again. "Lets just give it a try." She adjusted again as she placed the microphone on a stand attached to the piano. She clears her throat away from the microphone before speaking calmly into it again. "This song is dedicated to all of those out there risking their lives for us by being in service. Thank you for everything you do and please be safe. Tim, this is for you."

Her fingers played lightly at the keys, her eyes closing as she felt the music move through her as the lyrics fell from her lips.

"I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill

I threw the day old tea from the cup

Packed up the photo album mom had made

Memories of a life that's been loved

Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals

Poured the old beer down the sink

Dad always told me, 'don't you cry when you're down'

But brother, there's a tear every time that I blink"

Her voice was soft and emotional as her eyebrows knit close together as she sang the words into the microphone.

"Oh I'm in pieces, its tearing me up, but I know

A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved

So I'll sing Hallelujah

You were an angel in the shape of my brother

When I fell down you'd be there holding me up

Spread your wings as you go

When God takes you back

He'll say, 'Hallelujah, you're home'"

I watch her as the emotion rolls off of her in waves, spreading to every other person in the whole arena. Her muscles are tense as she pushes out the words, her heart breaking with every word that passes her lips.

"I fluffed the pillows, made the beds, stacked the chairs up

Folded your uniforms neatly in a case

Mom says, she'd drive then put her hand on my cheek

And wiped a tear from the side of my face"

Even from this far away I could see that tears were trying their hardest to slip from her eyes. Her eyes glistened from the spotlight on her as she sat at the piano, my heart yearning for the beautiful woman sitting there.

"And I hope that I see the world as you did 'cause I know

A life with love is a life that's been lived"

She paused to take a breath and I could hear the crowd praising her and begging her to continue as I am sure their hearts felt for her just as mine did.

"So I'll sing Hallelujah

You were an angel in the shape of my brother

When I fell down you'd be there holding me up

Spread your wings as you go

When god takes you back

He'll say, 'Hallelujah, you're home'"

Her fingers slowed over the keys as she pulled into the end of the song, holding all of our hearts with every key she pressed.

"Hallelujah

You were an angel in the shape of my brother

You didn't get to see the person I have become

Spread your wings and I know that when God took you back

He said, 'Hallelujah, you're home"

She pulled her fingers slowly away from the keys as she finally opened her eyes again after singing the last verse. Her eyes scanned the audience as they all held a breath, taken back by the beautiful song that had just filled the arena. I could feel my heart yearn for the woman that sat with her back towards me now, my fingers itching to just hold onto her.

The rest of the concert went perfectly, her songs were upbeat and bringing the crowd back from the emotional rollercoaster she had taken them on. Compared to the last concert, I got to hear the whole encore and before I knew it, I realized I had been standing for three hours on the side of that stage.

"How was the show?" Ashley's perky voice asked as she moved to stand next to me.

"Really good. She's pretty incredible." I said this as my eyes watched the crowds dissipating as the arena staff started to clean up.

"Ready for the next part?" She said this as she started walking off the side of the stage and towards the labyrinth of hallways that made up the arena most people didn't get to see.

As we walked down these cemented and bricked halls, my nerves settled back into my chest as Ashley led me to the next destination. It felt like we had been walking for a small eternity before we walked into a large room with people that had passes around their necks. The crowd of people were circled around what I was assuming to be Arizona, my curiosity spiking as they all laughed and looked in her direction.

"That is an awesome dragon!" The blonde's voice spread to the back of the room, my heart beating faster as I heard the crowd once again laugh lightly at her. _What is-_

"Tonight is the Children's Hospitals night, so a bunch of kids were given tickets and backstage passes." Ashley whispered into my ear. "Excuse me, we need to get through." Her voice speaking louder and out to the crowd of what I assumed to be all the parents of the children there.

As the crowd parted I was able to see the blonde sitting on the ground with kids all around her, most of them under the age of twelve. Several of the kids were drawing on her boot and picking out stickers for her to put on the boot. She must have felt the crowd shift as she looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Smiling, she sent me a small wave before her attention was taken by a little girl in a sundress once again.

Stepping to the side next to Ashely, we sat there and watched as the blonde interacted with the children all around her. Parents were taking pictures the whole time as she made sure to talk to every single child that was there. The crowd started to thin out after a little while, most of the kids losing whatever energy they had, falling asleep on their parents as they carried them out the doors.

"Libby, that is the most beautiful princess drawing I have ever seen!" Her voice was in a higher pitch as she looked at the little girl that had just finished her drawing. "She looks just like you. Beautiful." Her blue eyes shimmered as she spoke to the little girl, her smile reaching high onto her cheeks and making her dimples appear. The little girl smiled up at her as she moved to lay her head against Arizona's legs.

"Libby, it's time to let Arizona have her time." A woman spoke to her as she kneeled down in front of the two girls.

"Momma…" Her little voice was strained as she spoke, sleep hitting her vocal cords.

"C'mon sweets, we have been here a long time." Arizona shifted slightly next to the girl, leaning over a little bit so she could meet her eyes.

"Would you be willing to take a picture with me?" The blonde's voice was soft and sweet as she spoke calmly to the girl. The little girl nodded her head so fast that I almost got dizzy just watching it.

Arizona shifted the little girl so she was between her legs on the ground, her arms around the little girl as she looked up at the phone. Flashes went off signaling the photos being taken, Arizona's smile still being brighter than them. "Thank you for coming to see me, it was so much fun." The blonde woman said as she stood up from the ground, pulling the little girl along with her.

"T'ank you." The little girl spoke as she leaned into her mother's touch, obviously out of energy that had been there earlier.

I stood back as I watched Arizona finish up the last of her exchanges, making sure that every person got their attention from her. Finally, I found her standing in front of me, her dimples bright and shining. "You're incredible." The words slipping past my lips before I could stop them.

Her bright eyes searched my face as she looked up at me, her smile changing into something softer. "They are the incredible ones, Callie. They fight every day no matter what and that's something they shouldn't have to do. The least I can do is make them feel some happiness." She moved towards the doors, signaling me to follow her and of course I followed the beautiful woman that seemed to be taking over my whole world.


	5. Goodbye For Now

**Hey everybody! Sorry that it has taken me a while to update this story and if you follow my other ones, I am trying to update those too but I have hit a bit of writer's block on those but they are being worked on as we speak! Another update or two may happen in the next couple days as I am enjoying spring break from the craziness that is college. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I wanted to go more into Arizona's past but then I realized that seemed too rushed and I want them to get to know each other over a period of time. There aren't as many songs in this chapter as previous ones but I think that will change next chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Song:**

**Change Me by Justin Bieber (I know, not many people like his music but I think the words in this song speak volumes for Arizona's character at the moment.)**

**Chapter 5:**

"So, Doctor Torres, besides saving musicians with broken ankles, what else should I know?" Her voice spoke softly between us, as if it was any louder it would burst the bubble we created.

Taking a swig from the bottle of wine we had been passing back and forth I let my eyes scan over the figure in front of me. There had to have been nothing more beautiful in the whole world than the view I currently have. The blonde laid across the hotel bed on her side with the sheet covering her from mid thigh to just above her chest, hair was crazed and blue eyes sparkling as they looked at me intently. "There isn't much to know." Shrugging my shoulders, I pass the bottle back to her extended hand in front of me.

"I don't believe that in the slightest." She shifted slightly so she had her head propped up on her hand, looking at me. I sat across from her, my legs together and tucked up underneath me, sheet tight against my chest. "Question for a question." Her eyes holding a new kind of mischievous sparkle to them.

"Okay, but I get to go first." Grabbing the bottle from her hand, I take a drink from it before passing it back to her. "What is the one song of yours that you like the best?"

"That's what you are wasting your question on?" Her smile reached her eyes as she said this, the dimples displaying proudly on her cheeks.

"It's not a waste! I genuinely want to know." Leaning forward to bring my face closer to hers, I can see her breath catch slightly.

"Fine." Her eyes wander everywhere but where I am, mere inches away from her face. "My favorite is probably Tim's song." At these words, her eyes lost a little bit of the sparkle in them. A small silence fell between us before she looked back up at me, her eyes slightly darker than before. "What do you do to relax?" I could see the mild suggestion across her features.

"Besides what you may think-" I give her a tiny wink, a smile crossing my lips as I talk. "-I like to cook as my way of relaxing."

"What about baking?"

"Hey, no that is two questions." Shaking her head at me, her blonde curls fell more over her shoulder towards the bed. Leaning back away from her, I pull my legs closer to my body before looking back into her eyes. "Who is Tim?"

Her eyes immediately left mine and looked at the sheet she held against her chest, hands fiddling with the corner of the sheet. "Callie-"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring up a sore subject…" My eyes pleadingly with her to look at me again, wanting to see those baby blue eyes again. What felt like a small eternity passed us by as we sat in an uncomfortable silence for the first time ever together.

"Tim was my brother…" Her voice came out in a whisper, as if the words could break her if she spoke them any louder.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry-" The words leaving my lips faster than I wanted them too, unsure of what to say at that moment.

"He was overseas on a mission when he died." She took in a shaky breath as she kept talking, her voice softer as she continued. "Sometimes it still doesn't feel real that he is gone." I watched her carefully as her fingers continued to play with the sheet, feeling the texture of it. "Why be a doctor?"

I shifted so I was leaning against the headboard of the hotel bed, my own fingers tracing the sheets. "What any doctor says. To help people."

"It has to be something more than that. Everybody has a reason they are on the track they are." Her eyes finally coming up to meet mine, hers dimming slightly after the talk of her brother.

I took a big breath, preparing myself for the words, my mind pushing forward the thoughts that had sat in the back for many years. "When I was a kid, my parents were always sick. If it wasn't one thing, it was another." Letting my eyes glance over to the blonde beside me, her light blue eyes looking at me intently, just listening patiently. "There was one point where both of them were unconscious for several days and I never knew if they were going to wake up."

I could see from the corner of my eye, she wanted to interrupt but didn't know what to say, her hand stopped playing with the sheet and moved slower with my own hand playing with the sheet now. "Anyway, there was one day that stuck with me. My father was in surgery because he had an infection that caused a section of his skin to die and they didn't want it to spread into his bloodstream and cause sepsis, so they went in to cut it out."

"Callie-"

"Well, he was in there a lot longer than any of us had expected and eventually a doctor came out to update me. She sat down next to me and she said that things had gotten complicated and they were doing what they could." My eyes focused on the sheet in front of me, my hands smoothing it out, feeling the soft texture, not ready to take her hand that was waiting there for mine. "She must have seen how scared I was because she held my hand gently and she said 'We are going to do everything we can until his heart beats its last beat, that I can promise you' and it stuck with me. I want to give families their chances back, give them their families back and I try until the very last beat leaves their hearts."

"I didn't-"

"I know you didn't." I lift my chin so I can meet her eyes, the tenderness in them grips my heart with an iron fist. "When I got through medical school and residency, orthopedics just clicked with me and sure it isn't always saving lives but it's always about trying to improve them." I watch as her hand slowly moves until it rests on my bare knee, caressing it tenderly. "Anyway-" Shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts, "-it's my turn."

"That it is." Her smile caused those dimples to arise and I could feel my heart flutter.

"I heard you playing the other morning." Instantly I could see her shoulders tense slightly, preparing for what was to come. "Why haven't you let the world hear it?" I watched closely as she pulled her hand away from me, her eyes focusing on the sheet that I was still holding in my hands.

"It is a part of my life that I don't care for people to know." Her voice was soft and distant, almost as if it were void of emotions. Silence filled the air around us, settling heavy on both of us in the king sized bed we laid in. "What is something nobody else knows about you?"

"Wait, you didn't answer my question." My eyes looking over her features, memorizing the way they reacted to my words.

"Yes I did." Her eyes finally travelled up to mine, making a hard connection that took my breath away from my lungs. I knew I couldn't win when those baby blues were looking at me like that, the intensity in them making my knees weak.

"When I'm home alone, like when my roommate isn't around, I have to fall asleep with music on. I can't sleep when nobody is around, the silence is deafening." Reaching for the bottle, she pulled it back from me, teasing me with a small smile on her face. "Hey!" Pushing myself off the mattress I reached across her body as she held the bottle away from me.

Leaning farther over her body, I could feel her other hand caress the small of my back, making small shocks run across my body. Finally reaching for the bottle, I am able to grab it from her hand. "What the hell? It's empty! You made me get up for an empty bottle of wine?"

"Technically you are not up, you are laying across me." A cheeky smile coming across her face, dimples shining brightly up at me.

Pushing myself up and off of her, I walk across the large hotel suite to the bathroom. I run my fingers over the marbled counter, my eyes looking around the large bathroom for the first time that night. _She really does nothing small…_ The bathroom was beautifully tiled with a large rain shower with a tub next to it. While I was using the bathroom, I could hear the blonde moving around the room. Noises permeated from under the door, her heavy footfalls giving away her movements.

Opening up the bathroom door, I see the blonde sitting in a chair next to the large window her feet propped up on the side of the bed but her body turned towards the night sky. Walking over slowly, I see that she had kept the sheet wrapped around her body, holding herself tightly. "I just had to go to the bathroom…" My voice unsure of what I should do in this situation and what it all means.

A small silence surrounds us as I move to sit on the edge of the bed next to where she has her feet. "I leave for California tomorrow." Her eyes stay looking outside at the night sky, the words sinking into the silence of the room.

"Oh…" The sound falling from my lips, disappointment filling my stomach until I felt a little on the sick side. "It's beautiful out there, if you can get used to the culture and all the people." A small smile crossed my face quickly before disappearing when I saw her turn her head to look at me. Even in the dark room lit by the night sky, I can see the intensity of those blue eyes, how they search my face with intent.

"Callie…" My name is spoken in a whisper, like she doesn't want to have the moment come falling apart on us. "I have really enjoyed my time here with you-"

"But you have to go." My gaze falls to the floor at the realization of the conversation we are entering. "I get it, Arizona."

"I'm sorry." Her voice falters as she turns her head back towards the night sky outside the window. "For the first time, I don't want to." The words falling from her soft lips caused my heart to stop for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"When are you in Seattle again?" My mouth was moving without my permission, but my thoughts running wild with the admission that the blonde had just spoken.

"I don't know, probably when I get another few days off. This section of my tour is done." I watched as her blonde curls shook slightly as her head moved in the same motion, as if trying to shake her thoughts into making sense.

"I should probably head out so you can be rested for when you leave tomorrow…" The words once again passed my lips without control, my heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

"Okay." There was a new type of emotion behind her voice this time as I started picking my clothes up from around the room. I could feel a small chuckle want to break free from my chest at realizing for the first time how crazy we were when we got into the hotel room, my clothes strewn in every which way.

When I had finally gotten all of my clothes back on, I could feel her stare piercing into my back, the intensity sinking into my bones. I turned around to see her wearing a big t-shirt that hung to the middle of her thighs, my breath leaving me in a shudder. "I guess this is goodbye, Doctor Torres…" Her eyes refused to meet mine as she let the words fill the air around us, emotion written all over them.

"I guess so, Arizona Robbins…" My fingers itched to reach out and touch her one last time, my heart aching to stay with her and be near her. I step out of the threshold of the door before turning around to see the beautiful woman lean against the door frame, a slight frown at the corner of her lips. Her eyes traveled over me one last time before standing to her full height, and began to close the door.

"Until we meet again, Callie."

"You got it bad, Torres." Addison spoke from across the living room in my apartment.

"I have nothing. Nothing is happening." I cross my arms in front of my chest as I watch her hand over the bowl of popcorn she had just made. She sits next to me on her couch, her legs tucked up underneath her as she looks at me with intent.

"You got attached in four days. That, my friend, is a new record even for you." Her voice was teasing as she reached over for a handful of popcorn. Pulling it away from her so she couldn't reach, I gave her a pointed look.

"I didn't get attached, I just enjoyed her company." Feeling slightly defeated, I pass the whole bowl into her awaiting hands. "It was a fun rebound from the she-devil, now I can move on to something more practical."

"So, you're telling me Arizona was a rebound?" Her voice coming out slightly muffled from the popcorn in her mouth.

"No." The word rolled passed my lips fast. "Yes- I mean- I don't know." A huff came straight from my chest as I made eye contact with Addison, a slight smile at the corner of her lips.

"It's okay to admit you have a crush on a musician, most people do." Her teasing usually didn't hit any nerves but tonight it felt different.

"Well, she's gone now anyway." Grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl that sat between her legs, I dropped several pieces into my mouth. "So, there is really nothing that _can_ change."

After leaving the hotel, I walked around for what felt like hours before I saw the driver from earlier waiting in the car. The soft rumbles of the road on the way back to my apartment had lulled my emotions as sleep finally sank deep into my bones. When I got back into my apartment I hadn't even slipped off my clothes, I just crawled right into bed, finally letting the black curtain of sleep come over me.

The day was then wasted sleeping and laying in bed, trying to sort out the feelings of emptiness I felt. I know I had only known the blonde for less than a week, but there was something about her. The way she played with her emotions and the songs she wrote were stories of her life, her heart woven into words that played a beautiful chorus. Everything about her had captivated me from the very second I lay my eyes on her every time, and that fact makes me feel even crazier.

"I'm sorry, Cal." Her green eyes spoke in kindness as she leaned forward, trying to get me to look at her. "I know how you wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Something felt different with her, Adds." I play with the fringe on the couch pillow that I have sitting on my lap, eyes drawing over the delicate sewing design embedded in the pillow. "She has like the badass side with mystery to her, but then she has the streak of adorable kindness." I could feel the corners of my lips pull up slightly and a slight stinging in my eyes at the thought of not seeing her again.

"Everything will fall into place the way it is meant to." I watch her as she pushes herself up from the couch back into the kitchen. Listening, I can hear her digging through my cabinets by the way bottles are clanking together. "Now, where is that Torres wine stash I know you have." A bubble of laughter rises in my chest, as I turn around to see the top half of her body in a cabinet.

"It's in the middle unit, behind-" Suddenly a knock came from the front door, stilling the words coming from my mouth. "Hold on, Yang probably forgot her keys again."

Lifting myself off the couch, I walk to the front door, swinging it open. "Yang, you have got to remember your keys-"

"Doctor Torres?" A young man that had to be in his college years spoke from the other side of the door. His hair was a bit shaggy like he just hadn't had time to get it cut and it fell in front of his brown eyes slightly.

"Yes?" My eyes wander up and down the hall, curiosity getting the best of my mind.

"We had a last minute delivery that didn't get out with the truck." He handed over an orange padded envelope, and only then did I notice the postal uniform he was wearing. Grabbing the envelope from him, I see the words 'HIGH PRIORITY' stamped on the front. "Normally, we don't do personal deliveries like this, but this person must've really wanted you to get it tonight."

"Thanks…" I give him a nod before closing the door and walking back to the kitchen island in my apartment.

"What's that?" Addison's eyes were glued to the envelope in my hands, watching my movements carefully.

"Just a package they forgot to deliver earlier." I set it gently on the counter next to the bottle of wine that Addison had managed to dig out of the cabinet. Picking up a wine glass, I see that her eyes had still not left the package sitting on the counter.

"Well?" Her eyes darted to me before landing back on the countertop.

"Well what?"

"You are really not going to open something that says 'high priority' on it?" The curiosity in her voice is getting the better of her.

"I will eventually."

Those words apparently weren't good enough for my best friend as she grabbed it from the other side of the island from where I was standing, tearing open the top of it. "Addison! That is a federal crime!" Reaching forward to grab it from her hands, she stepped back and out of my reach.

"You weren't going to open it!" Her hand disappeared into the deep padded envelope, digging for the contents.

Stepping around the kitchen island, she continues to walk away from me and around the other side of the counter so a solid blockade was between us at all times. Reaching for her again, I feel her slip through my fingers as she pulls out a disc and letter from the package. "Dear Calliope-"

"Addison!" My temper is already flaring at my full name along with the invasion of privacy occuring at the moment.

"Wow, they used your full name." This time she darted from behind the counter to behind the couch, still keeping a good distance between us. "I am sorry for the way we parted last night, I didn't want our night together to end in such a way." I ran around the couch, only just feeling my fingers graze against her arm as she slipped away once again. "Such a sweet talker!" Her green eyes looked up at me with a smile across her face before she kept reading. "To make up for last night, here is a CD. It is not much, but hopefully sleep finds you easier at night when it is played." I launch my body over the back of the couch to grab at Addison, only to get my foot hung up on the back and fall tumbling to the floor as green eyes look down at me. "Sincerely, Arizona. And she left her number at the bottom!"

Pushing myself up from the floor, Addison doesn't move away from me this time, handing the letter and CD to me. Glaring at her, I look the letter over with my own eyes before looking at the CD in my hand. Written in the same cute handwriting, the words 'Sweet Dreams' were written in sharpie on the disc. "Why would she leave you a CD?" Addison's eyes scanning over my face for a reaction.

"I don't know…" I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks at the idea she made me a CD to listen to when I felt alone at night.

"Bullshit."

"Adds!" My eyes shooting up to meet hers again.

"It's true! You know exactly why she sent that but you aren't telling me." Her eyes showed some hurt at the words she spoke. Me and Addison rarely kept anything from each other, even when I was just starting to realize my attraction to women.

"I mentioned that I like to fall asleep to music, so she must've made me a CD to play at night." My own heart beating faster at the idea that she had made me a CD to listen to.

"Are we going to listen to it?" I could sense her reaching for it, my arm pulling it out of her reach.

"No, I get to listen to it first." My eyes meeting hers with a finality in them, "Without you."

"Fine, but you have to tell me after you listen to it."

The rest of the night I could feel Addison's eyes looking at the CD that I had set on the counter. Honestly, my eyes barely left the counter knowing that a gift from Arizona awaited me. However, after finally settling down after playing chase around my apartment, we talked about Addison and everything happening in her life. It had felt like a lifetime since we had both had the time to just sit down and talk about things. The redhead may be a pain in the ass, but she was my best friend and when I didn't get to talk to her, I missed it.

Now, sitting in my bed, I didn't know if I wanted to listen to what was on the CD. My fingers traced over the simple handwriting that was on the disc, the smooth texture calming some of my nerves. Finally making up my mind, I stand from my bed and walk over to the CD player in my room, happy with myself that I didn't throw it out the last time I did a thorough clean of my bedroom. Sliding it into place and closing the lid, I lay down in my bed with my eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Calliope, here are some songs that I hope find you well and bring you comfort and sleep." Her voice was light as she said this, my heart skipping a beat at hearing her normal talking voice at the beginning. Soon, a light strumming sound starts coming from the CD player across the room, my eyes closing to listen to the words.

"Girl, I'm ready, if you're ready, now

Ooh, is it ever gonna be?

If you're with it, then I'm with it, now

To accept all the responsibility

I'd go out of my way

To live by the words that you say

I don't wanna be the same ooh whoa"

Her voice plays out softly, as if she knew I would be the only one in the room. I could imagine her sitting with me, guitar in her lap as she sang to me.

"Maybe you could change me

Maybe you could change me, ooh, whoa"

The strumming slowed a little as she continued to play, my heart already beating faster and slower at the same time, trying to fight the urge to fall asleep at the calmness of her words.

"Maybe you could be the light

That opens up my eyes

Make all my wrongs right

Change me, change me

change me oh yeah"

I could feel myself drifting off slowly, her voice calming me in a way that I wasn't used to. It was like a warm blanket in the cold night air, reassuring and safe.

"Don't fight fire with fire

If I'm screaming, talk quieter

Understanding and patience

Feel the pain that I'm facing

Be like Serenity

Help me position my mind

Take a chance, make a difference in my life"

The guitar picks up just the littlest bit, the weight settling in my bones, signaling to me that sleep was near and I couldn't fight it any longer. The last thing I remember as the world slips from beneath me is her beautiful voice singing out into my room, "Maybe you could change me…"


	6. I Miss Her

**Hey everybody! I am sorry that it has been a little while for an update, everything has been crazy with the COVID-19 outbreak. However, the one bright side of the outbreak is that school and work are out (well, I still have online classes) is that I have a little bit more time to write. So if you follow my other stories, those are going to probably get an update soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please stay safe, healthy and keep being awesome :)**

**Songs:**

**Lost in Japan- Shawn Mendes (I switched some words around to help relate it to the story more)**

**Goodbye Song- MKTO**

**Chapter 6:**

The road underneath the tires of the bus caused a lull to fall over everybody sitting around. It had been a couple hours since the sun had set beyond the horizon, letting everything fall under a black curtain. Lights passed by my window as we continued down the road, my fingers plucking away at guitar strings. My eyes stayed focused out the window, the tips of my fingers knowing the strings by pure memory as the time continued to tick by.

"That's a new sound." Teddy said as she shifted to sit next to me on the bench-like couch along the side of the bus.

"Yeah…" My eyes never once leaving the passing dark figures I could barely make out on the other side of the window. "I just have something I am working on but can't get my finger on it." And it was partially true, but the part that wasn't true was that I had written several songs over the last couple of days but none that I wanted to record. The songs that I had written in a leather bound journal shoved in the bottom of a backpack wedged under my makeshift bed on the bus, were songs that I didn't want the public to have.

Many of my songs tell a story of a part of my life that I have given them, but these feelings were ones that I didn't want to share. "Mark said you were recording this morning, anything new?"

"Nope." I could make out the worry on her face from the reflection of her in the window I was looking out of.

"Arizona, you're shutting down." Her voice was heavier, nervous that she could set off a tripwire in my warzone of emotions.

"I'm not shutting down, I'm just thinking…" My eyes finally left the window and looked down at my fingers strumming softly at the strings, mindless work that calmed my nerves. Eventually, my eyes traveled the rest of the way to look into the blonde's eyes. "Have you ever thought of what you want outside of all of this?"

"Outside of the bus?"

"No, outside of the music." Setting the guitar down, I let my fingers run smoothly down the neck of it, not wanting to see the confusion in Teddy's eyes. "Like if you just stepped away from it all, left it behind."

"I guess I have." I could feel her shift uncomfortably next to me, probably unsure of how to answer me at the moment. "I mean, I hope to one day find somebody and get married. But at the same time I love what I do every day and the feeling it gives me."

"Yeah…" I let my eyes wander back to the window, focusing on trying to make out the dark shapes that passed us by rapidly.

I can understand where she is coming from. Music has always given me a feeling of security, of passion that nothing else has ever been able to. Being able to express myself through words and the feelings you get from the right melody has always been my backbone. What I didn't understand was why now, after all these years of writing and playing, did my best music come after those few simple days with the Latina. Writing music had never flowed from me like that before, like it was writing itself and I was just the passageway for it.

The rest of the bus ride was like that, Teddy looking at me occasionally as if waiting for me to break down and pour my feelings and emotions out to her while I kept watching the surroundings pass us by. It was late into the night when we finally pulled into the hotel parking garage, groans filling the whole bus as several people moved like zombies to get off the bus and go to bed. The walk to my room felt like a marathon, my body screaming at me to just stop and sleep for as long as possible. Eventually, I reached my suite, sliding the card through the reader and opening it up.

The room was bigger than I need, a bed in its own separate alcove off to the right of the living area that was lit up by the night sky flowing in from the large windows. Setting down my overnight bag, I drag myself over to the window and look out at the city below. Lights shone bright, lighting up the night sky to the point you couldn't see any stars. Pulling my phone from the back pocket of my jeans, I notice there are still no messages, or at least none from an unknown number that I was hoping to find. "Way to blow it, Robbins." Shaking my head, I toss the phone onto the couch in the living area before walking back to the bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I slip off all of the straps from the walking boot so I can finally let my skin breathe. A smile crossed my face as I looked at all the drawings from the kids the other night at the concert in Portland, my heart warming instantly. Leaning all the way back, I feel a moan leave my chest at the feeling of the soft mattress on my back, my bones sinking into it immediately.

A loud ringing sound came from the living area, my head lifting to see if I could tell what it was from my vantage point. _My phone_…. _My phone!_ Standing up as fast as I possibly could, I rushed into the living area of the suite, my ankle screaming at me with every step that I took. "Ow, fuck you!" Grabbing the cell phone from the couch cushion, I place it against my ear.

"Okay, I like one, two, four, five, and seven, but I love eight." The husky voice on the other end of the phone sent my heartbeat into an erratic pace.

"But not three or six?" My voice came out a little heavy as I felt sharp pains in my ankle after sort of running on it.

"They were okay, but I couldn't feel the emotion behind it like all the others." Noises came through the other end of the line that gave off the impression that she was shifting positions. "Your songs are always better when they are filled with the emotion you are feeling during them."

"I will keep that in mind." A small laugh bubbled up from my chest as I sat down on the couch, my head spinning at the sound of the husky voice. "What are you doing awake this early, Doctor Torres?"

"Couldn't sleep…" Her voice trailed off as these words left her mouth as if she wanted to say more but didn't dare.

"My CD must not have worked then." Closing my eyes, I could picture her sitting next to me as her laughter filled the other end of the line.

"Guess you'll just have to try harder."

"Ouch…" I gave faint hurt to her words, a smile playing across my lips. "I didn't realize you were a music officinato along with being a doctor."

"It's an elective in med school." Her husky yet tired laughter reached my ear, my heart beating faster once again at the sound, never wanting it to stop. Without realizing the power it had over me, I could already tell that sound was my new favorite thing to listen to. "I 'spose I should let you go to sleep." The voice that left her was thick with sleep now, barely able to pronounce each syllable like normal.

"Sounds like you're already half asleep…" The breathing on the other end of the receiver was slowly becoming more even as the seconds ticked us by. "Sleep good, Calliope." A smile on my face at the idea of the sleeping brunette on the other end.

"Goodnight, Arizona."

They never tell you when you are recording music in the studio the kind of rush a filled arena gives you. It is like pure electric current running through your veins, numbing everything around you except for the pounding in your chest and the heat of the lights on your skin. The cheering of the crowds and the love pouring from them, melts you to your very core in a way that you have never felt before. There is nothing like performing and I forget how much I love it when I am not doing it.

"Los Angeles, you have been amazing!" I feel a wave of excitement hit me from the crowd in front of me, filling the arena with the utmost energy. "Goodnight!" I wave with both hands to all the people as the lights darken as I hobble off the side of the stage.

Quickly wiping my forehead off with the collar of my shirt, I hobble slowly over to the other side of the stage where I will enter for my encore. "Zona, we are on in two!" I can hear Teddy yell in the darkness that is flooding from the stage, my body still humming from the excitement. Teddy was already making her way back onto the stage, a smile on her face shining through the darkness that surrounded us. My favorite part of being backstage or off stage was seeing all the crew members rushing around with headlamps on, always blinding people by accident. Shifting my weight from foot to foot, I can feel the minor pulse in my ankle, begging me to give it a rest for the night.

A light piano sound picks up from the speakers around the bowl that made up the inside of the arena. Rolling my shoulders back and stretching my neck, I get rid of the last bit of nerves I feel before taking stage again. There is no feeling like going onto a stage of a filled arena where everybody adores you.

"All it takes is one flight

We'd be in the same time zone

Looking through your timeline

Seeing all the rainbows, I"

The lights don't land on me quite yet, building up the tension as the crowd roars louder than they have all night. Eventually, lights started pointing in different directions around the room but not showing me or anybody from the band yet. I walk towards the middle of the stage where it extends out into the crowd on the floor, squatting down and singing to them even thought they couldn't see me yet. It always makes me smile when my fans realize just how close they are to me without knowing it.

"I got an idea

And I know that is sounds crazy

I just wanna see ya

Oh, I gotta ask"

The lights finally found me at the end of the stage, screams filling my ears once again from the girls right in front of me causing my lips to curl up into a smile. Nothing makes my heart beat this way than when I can hear the sheer joy in my fans' screams as they listen to my music. Standing up from my position, I hobble over to the side of the stage, trying to make sure everybody feels as though they get a part of my attention tonight.

"Do you got plans tonight?

I'm a couple hundred miles from Seattle, and I

I was thinking I could fly to town tonight

'Cause I can't get you off my mind

Can't get you off my mind

Can't get you off my mind, oh"

I slowly hobble over to the other side of the stage, a smile crossing my lips once again at the thought of deep brown eyes looking at me. The emotional expressions they always hold, never hiding a secret from me when I look into them. Just the thought of those eyes already has my heart beating in a different way, stronger than ever before. The idea of looking into those eyes right now, fills me with an excitement that is unusual to me, an almost warm feeling settling into my bones and not from the exercise I was getting.

"I could feel the tension

We could cut it with a knife

I know it's more than just a friendship

I can hear you thinking 'bout it, yeah"

Nobody in the crowd knew the words, but they all were dancing along to the new beat, enjoying every second they got. This song was number four on the CD I left for Calliope, nobody but her had heard it yet, not even my bandmates. I didn't think I wanted anybody to hear it yet, but when the setlist was being worked on during the bus ride down from Portland, something clicked inside me. Everybody had stared in confusion at me when they heard I wanted to play a brand new song for thousands of people in under twelve hours.

"Do I gotta convince you

That you shouldn't fall asleep?

It'll only be a couple hours

And I'm about leave"

I pull the microphone away from my lips as the beat builds up once again before the chorus, my body buzzing with electricity. Feeling the heat from the lights on me, I smile out towards the crowd and thank whoever is listening that I am here. Hobbling back to the center of the stage, I glance at Teddy to see her having the time of her life, always zoning out and playing in the moment.

"Do you got plans tonight?

I'm a couple hundred miles from Seattle, and I

I was thinking I could fly to town tonight

'Cause I can't get you off my mind

Can't get you off my mind

Can't get you off my mind

Do you got plans tonight?

I was hoping to I could get lost in your paradise

The only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I

'Cause I can't get you off my mind

Can't get you off my mind

I can't seem to get you off my mind"

Listening to the music fade out and the crowd cheer louder once again, my heart speeds up at the reality of all of it. Hobbling so I am standing in front of the band, I bow and wave at everybody in the arena as the lights fade to dark once again causing the crowd to hold their breath once again, waiting for me to continue. The guitar picks up lightly, the crowd already able to tell what the song is just from the first couple chords.

"Yeah, Imma put your clothes out on the lawn

Leave my heart and just move on

There's nothing left to say, so long

This is your goodbye, goodbye song"

The beat picks up as I let my voice fade out, the lights moving at a stronger beat than the last song, ramping everybody up. Hobbling over to the front of the stage, I lean over and sing to the girls that were reaching out to touch me.

"I waited for you till six in the morning

You said the party was over at four and

No word, no calls, no texts

Someone's about to be my next ex, next ex

And I've been sitting here watching reruns

Even Betty White's looking at me like a bum

I called every single person I know

And I guess I don't know the one that your boning"

Standing up, I hobble along the front edge of the stage, singing with emotion behind my words. This was one of my older songs, one written before Jen left, when things were beginning to reach the peak of torture. When fights were strong and emotions were weak, my heart breaking slowly.

"So what am I to do?

Girl, what am I to do?

I'm up to here with you

'Cause I'm up to here with you

I can't believe you threw it all away"

The emotion was still raw behind my words, I can already feel the angry and hot tears brimming my eyes, waiting to let go. This song was the beginning of the end and every time I sing it, I remember it like it is happening right now, but it was a hit so it must be sung.

"So Imma put your clothes out on the lawn

Leave my heart and just move on

There's nothing left to say, so long

This is your goodbye, goodbye song

I used your pictures on the wall

You can find them in the bathroom stall

There's nothing left to say, it's all so wrong

This is your goodbye song"

_The lock clicked silently as I shut the door carefully, not to wake Jen up from her sleep. She hadn't been feeling well when I left for my show tonight, wanting to stay in and hopefully feel better after some food and sleep. The living area was pitch black, music playing softly in the background which caused a smile to cross my face. When she was alone and was nervous to be by herself she always played music, trying to create the feel of somebody being at home with her._

_Feeling around in my jacket pockets for my phone, I pull it out to use the flashlight on it to find my way around the apartment. Walking into the kitchen softly, I open the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Looking behind me I see the dirty dishes she stacked up next to the sink on the kitchen island, probably hoping I would do them because she didn't feel well. _I'll get to you tomorrow…

_Closing the door of the fridge, bottle of water in hand, I make my way by flashlight towards the hallway that leads to our bedroom. Looking at the floor, I see a pair of socks and later leggings, which wasn't abnormal for Jen to leave her clothes laying around like this. She was a tornado to live with, but for what she lacked in cleanliness she made up for in baking. _

_Turning off my light, I push open the door to our bedroom, trying to not wake her from hopefully a deep sleep. "Jesus Christ!-" A woman's voice that was not Jen's yelled in the dark, my heart beating so fast that it could rival a hummingbird. Sticking my hand out to the side, I flip the light switch on, already knowing what I was going to see._

"_Arizona, this-"_

"_This isn't what it looks like?" The sheer coldness that I felt in my heart was heard in my voice. I let my arms drop to my sides, the wind completely out of my sails. There sat my girlfriend of four years with her head between another woman's legs in our bed. In the very expensive sheets I bought her for Christmas. _I fucking loved those sheets… _Setting my bottle of water on the dresser that was right next to the door, I turn around and walk out. And not once did I hear her call out for me._

"Promises, promises, broken frames

And shoes, clothes, everything brand names

Start a bonfire, yeah light it up

BYOB, everybody bring a cup, yup

We gon' dance on the memories of us

So here's a toast to how we screwed it up"

Hobbling back towards where Teddy was playing, I see her eyes meet mine and I know in that instant she can see how I am feeling. I have always been pretty good about keeping my emotions in check around strangers, but since the day I met Teddy she knew how to read me.

"So what am I to do?

What am I to do?

I'm still in love with you

I'm still in love with you

I can't believe you threw it all away"

Holding the microphone in my hands towards the crowd, I smile as the crowd sings the chorus for me.

"So Imma put your clothes out on the lawn

Leave my heart and just move on

There's nothing left to say, so long

This is your goodbye, goodbye song

I used your pictures on the wall

You can find them in the bathroom stall

There's nothing left to say, it's all so wrong

This is your goodbye song"

Pitches and voices of all kinds rang throughout the building, making me almost feel the vibrations under my feet. The beat picked up once again as the chorus finished and set me up for the final part of the song.

"Goodbye, goodbye

Have a nice life

Sayonara, hasta la vista

I'll be out of here, if I can only get a visa

It was good while it lasted, but now it's in the past

'Case you didn't get it, goodbye

Goodbye, goodbye

Have a nice life"

The music fades out slowly as I hear cheers and shouts from all around me. For the first time in what felt like a long time, I felt the heaviness from my past settle on my shoulders. The weight of the world resting on all of my bones to the point I couldn't breathe and wanted to lie down. Forcing a smile on my face, I wave my arms and hands to the crowd, "Thank you Los Angeles!" And with that, I made my way off stage.

"To Arizona!" I hear Mark yell over the group, raising his glass higher than anybody else. Everybody raises their glass before tipping their heads back and downing their shots. The alcohol burned my throat on its way down, a warm feeling settling in my stomach as I set the shot glass back down on the table.

We didn't normally go out and drink after shows, usually most of us went our separate ways at the hotel to shower and sleep, but tonight signified the halfway point of the tour. The team had made it several months in small confined spaces together and long nights, so we figured we deserved a few drinks tonight.

"Zona!" I hear Teddy yell next to my ear, her breath hot on my neck to the point I could feel water droplets form where it had touched my skin. Her arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into her drunken body as she leaned heavier against me.

"Teds, you're drunk." A smile crossed my lips at the blonde woman leaning on me, never getting to see her let loose this way.

"Yes, and you're not." A frown fell across her face at the realization that I was not to the level of intoxication that she was.

"I'm not in the mood, I guess…" Fiddling with the loose string at the end of my sleeve, I let my eyes leave her face and focus on the ground.

"I'm sorry we make you sing that song, Arizona." She used her forehead to push against mine to get me to look at her. Looking up at the blonde, I see just how dilated her pupils are from the alcohol. "If I ever see her again, I swear I'll-"

"Down girl, down." I pat her shoulder with my hand, trying to pull her back into the present. "She's not coming around and if she does she has the police to answer to." I let a tight lip smile cross my face to try and reassure Teddy that I am okay.

Giving me a look that told me she was not going to just let this conversation go, she turns her attention back to the group of people. Shaking my head, I stand up and hobble over to the bar to order another round of drinks for everybody. Reaching the cold counter of the bar, I lean against it and wave the bartender down to take my order.

"That's a lot of hard liquor for such a small human." A light and airy voice says next to me, startling me from my leaning against the bar.

"It's for my friends, I don't even drink tequila really." I forced a smile to the forefront of my face, trying to show kindness towards this woman.

"Then what does a beautiful blonde like you drink?" She smiled at me, her blue eyes roaming up and down my body. The woman was about the same height as me, her eyes a blueish-grey that seems kind of cold and calculated, her hair was a dark brown color and was curled slightly.

"Wine usually, but tonight we are celebrating." I turn away from the woman slightly to look for where the bartender had gone off to, wishing he would come back and save me from this interaction.

"Celebrating what, if I may ask?" My eyes move back to look at her, realizing just how close she had gotten to me, my skin feeling itchy from her being so close to me.

"Halfway done with our tour." I watch as the woman steps in closer to me, her eyes traveling all over my face, reading it for any reaction. "Just a few more months to go…" I force another fake smile in her direction, once again turning my shoulders away from her.

I feel my skin jump when slightly cold fingers run across my thigh, pulling my attention back to her. When I look into her eyes, I can see the want in them, making me want to pull away even more than before. The woman touching me wasn't the problem I realized, it was the fact that for the first time in a long time, I didn't want a woman to touch me.

Her touch wasn't warm and soft or gentle and strong, it was cold and rough. Her skin wasn't smooth and inviting, her eyes weren't deep brown and full of expression. And that is when it hit me. I didn't want her because she was a stranger in a bar that I had just met. No, it was the fact that she wasn't a Latina orthopedic surgeon with a captivating smile.

Not realizing that I had zoned out with my eyes focused on her fingers tracing patterns on my thigh, I let my eyes wander back up to her face. Before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine and it took everything in me not to jump away. Placing my hands on her shoulders gently, I push her back away from me. When she is finally a safe distance away from me, I can see the confusion on her features, trying to understand where she went wrong. "I'm sorry, I am just not this person." That was a complete lie. Or is it? _What's changed?_

"Ah." She let a nervous laugh go, her hand pulling away quickly from my leg. "I'm sorry, I guess I just wanted to shoot my shot…" She ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous smile crossing her features.

"It's okay, I get it." I gave her a reassuring nod as the bartender set down a tray full of tequila shots for me. "I'm going to get these back to my friends…" Pointing my thumb over my shoulder at the group of people, I give her an awkward smile.

"Yeah, have a good night." She gave me the best smile that I am guessing she could muster at the moment.

Turning back towards my friends with the tray full of shots, I feel a pull at the back of my neck, as if somebody was watching me. Looking around as I made my way towards my friends, I can't find anybody looking at me, but the feeling of being watched stays with me. Shaking my head, I set the tray down as everybody from my group cheers and pats me on the back, all of them grabbing a shot glass.

**Callie:**

As I finish signing off on the post-op charts, I can feel exhaustion pulling at the back of my mind. For over fourteen hours I have been going nonstop at the hospital, trauma after trauma rolling into the ER. Closing the last chart, I slide it into place at the nurse's station before running my fingers through my hair and closing my eyes.

"Rough night?" Without looking up, I can already tell that it is Addison who is standing next to me.

"Not rough, just really long." Resting my chin in my hand, I rest against the counter, my eyes begging to be closed once again.

"So, you haven't gotten any bad news or anything?" Her voice held a questioning tone to it, making my curiosity spike.

"No…" Standing up straight to look my best friend in the eyes, "Why? What have you heard?" My heart is already beating a thousand miles a second.

"Nothing!" She said too enthusiastically to the point that she herself knew she was caught red-handed. "Okay, just don't kill the messenger…" I watched intently as she pulled a rolled magazine out of her lab coat and handed it over to me sheepishly.

Unrolling it slightly as it had curled up in her pocket, my eyes immediately found what she was talking about. On the front cover was a picture of the blonde beauty that has been captivating my mind, leaning against a bar as another woman was leaning into her, kissing her with her fingers running along her thigh. My eyes didn't stick on the kiss, no it stuck on the fingertips that were grazing the bare thigh that was shown off below a pair of white jean shorts. Looking back up at Addison, I see her biting her lip, waiting to see what my reaction would be.

"So…" Her voice was barely there, afraid to break me.

"We aren't together…" My eyes go back to the picture, once again looking at the intimate contact between fingertips and skin. Skin that I had my mouth on not even three days ago, skin that my own fingers itched to touch. "We're not even friends."

"Callie-"

"What? It's true." Handing the magazine back to my friend, I sink my hands into my lab coat pockets. "She is a famous musician that lives the bachelorette life, that is her choice." I could feel the coldness roll of my tongue and I already regret pointing it at Addison.

Stepping back from the nurse's station, I begin walking backwards away from my best friend. "I have surgery in a little bit…" My eyes look at the floor as I turn around and walk away from the looks I was earning from my best friend, tears brimming at the surface.


	7. Please

**Hey everybody! Thank you for being patient with this update, I know it was hard! Anyway, this chapter reaches some serious topics that I want to warn you about as it digs into Arizona's past. This chapter digs into my own past slightly so I was able to portray the real emotions that go along with it. I also want to say that currently I am only on the beginning of season six Grey's so I don't know if any of the current seasons use names I have used in this chapter, they were purely used because they are just names. With that being said, stay safe and healthy during this time and please enjoy. Another update should be out soonish with a lot lighter of a topic :)**

**Chapter 7:**

If my feet were touching the ground, I am almost certain that I would feel the vibrations coming from the stereo system sitting across the operating room from me. I stood on top of a metal step-stool so I could be elbow deep in this kid's femur area. Granted, it was a cleanish break but I had a little aggression that could use an exit strategy, so here I am standing on a step-stool so I can push a rod into this femur shaft with all the aggression I could still safely perform surgery with. Loud classic rock rang volumes around the room, keeping my mind busy as I continued my work.

Leaning back from my position over the patient, I motion for the scrub nurse to wipe at my forehead. The heat of the OR had never been an issue before, but when you get the lights on, adrenaline pumping and, of course a little anger doesn't hurt, you get a semi-sweaty surgeon. Looking around the room, I can see the interns standing close by, waiting to learn something that I know I should've been teaching them. "Grey, tell me why I inserted a rod into the femoral shaft and did not use an external fixation."

I can see curious blue eyes look at me from behind a surgical mask, trying to determine if it was supposed to be an easy question or a trick. "The break was clean, but there was a separate piece of bone from the femur that had to be stabilized also." Her voice is kind of shaky as I begin drilling the screws in place.

"Is that the only reason?" I don't look up to see her reaction as I continue with the procedure.

"An external fixation is usually only temporary and with his age, there was a chance he would have moved and caused more damage with an external fixation." Finally, I look up at her and give a smile behind my mask.

"Well done, Grey." I step back after finishing the last screw, stepping down from the stool and turn towards the interns. "Grey, sew him up and James I want you to keep an eye on him in PACU, he's just a kid and we don't know the exact extent of his injuries." Turning to make sure that the resident assigned to the case is still paying attention, I motion for them to watch over the interns.

Stepping out of the OR room after scrubbing out, the cool air fills my lungs and I feel an ease of breath leave me. Walking from the operating room to the nurse's station, I pull Isaiah's file to write down what had been done. As I write down the notes, I hear a slight cough coming from next to me, grabbing my attention. "What can I do for you Addison?" I looked up to meet her green eyes that were looking at me with a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"Yang said you haven't gone home in two days." Her voice was soft, trying to approach the topic lightly.

"Emergency surgeries." Shrugging my shoulders, I turn back to the chart to finish off my notes.

"There's other ortho surgeons here, Cal." I hear her sigh, trying to wrangle her frustration with me back in. "You need to go home. Get some sleep and eat an actual meal instead of the crap from the cafeteria." Suddenly, the pen is out of my hand and my attention is once again drawn towards my best friend.

"Adds, I'm not in the mood for this right now." Rolling my eyes at her, I grab another pen from my lab coat and start in again on the surgical notes.

"Callie, I get it. I've been there." She grabs the second pen from my hand, forcing me to look up at her under my eyelashes in annoyance. Looking back down at the chart, I grab another pen from my pocket and continue once again. "Damn it, Torres." She grabs the third pen from my hand, forcing me to whip my head up at her.

"Addison, I said-"

"No, you are going to grow up and listen to me." Her eyes had a fire behind them that I knew I couldn't win against. "You got attached, we all do. But you have got to take care of yourself because at the end of the day that is what is most important." Her voice is stern as she says this, standing tall to size me up to make her power speak volumes over mine.

"I don't-"

"I'm not done." She held up her hand, telling me to be quiet once again. "You are going to go home, shower, sleep, eat an _actual_ meal and then we are going to meet at Joe's." Green eyes turned soft once again, her facial lines smoothing out into kinder ones.

"Okay." I feel my shoulders slump slightly, finally feeling the weight of the world on them once again.

"Okay, good. I will see you at eight." She handed me my pens back again, walking down the surgical hallway before turning a corner and vanishing from my line of sight.

"Two shots for us, Joe." My redhead best friend spoke loudly from across the bar countertop to the bartender. I watched as he pulled two clean glasses from the back counter, pouring the golden liquid into them, then setting them in front of us.

"Thanks." I nod in his direction, reaching for the glass as I did so.

"To moving on." Addison raised her glass, signaling for me to clink mine against hers. Raising my glass and hearing the tiny sound coming from between our two glasses, I down the hard liquor. The warm liquid slid down my throat, burning a small path as it went. Opening my eyes again, I see Addison smiling and signaling for another round.

"Adds, I don't want to get drunk." I look her in the eyes, already feeling slight exhaustion fill my bones after only getting a couple hours of sleep.

"Not drunk, just buzzed." Downing the second shot in record speed, I watch as she cringes slightly from the burn. "A slight buzz will help."

I down the second shot, getting used to the burn as it once again slid down my throat. Setting the glass upside down to signal to Joe I wasn't having anymore, I turned to the redhead again. "I'm tired of only talking about me. How are you and Julian?" I could already feel a slight warmth to my bones as the alcohol settled in my stomach.

"The usual. Hot and cold, on and off. Off right now." She shrugged her shoulders to show indifference, but I can see in her eyes that it hurts.

"What's going on?" Shifting on the barstool, I move so I am facing her directly.

"I want to settle down and he doesn't. He likes to travel and experience things, which I like to do too, but I also want to get married and have kids before it is too late." Her eyes are darker, holding a sadness that I hadn't seen in them since Derek filed for divorce several years ago.

"I'm sorry, Adds." Motioning for Joe to fill up her shot glass again, I also turn mine back over for another shot. Clinking my glass against hers, I give her the best smile I can muster. "To moving on."

Several shots and a couple hours later, I am leaning against the bar trying to find my balance so I can walk home. Addison had left over twenty minutes ago, leaving me and my glass of wine to ourselves. Fellow doctors had begun to fill the bar as the night wore on, making my world feel all that heavier on my shoulders.

It had been two days since the magazine circulated the news and the hospital. Two days since I saw fingertips against a pale thigh. A thigh that my lips and touch had been on mere hours before that picture must've been taken. Two days since I was able to sleep without the weight of a solid stone sitting on my heart as I laid in bed. After wiping the few tears I let go two days ago, I dug my heels into all the surgeries I could get my hands on, distracting me until earlier today.

Going back to my apartment seemed to slow everything down, like I was walking through honey and couldn't go any faster than I was. The shower felt amazing, cleaning off the smell of stale bleach from the hospital, but that feeling of happiness only lasted a few seconds before it all settled back onto my shoulders.

"Need a refill?" Joe was standing on the other side of the bar counter, looking at me with kind eyes.

"No, I should probably head home." Pulling a twenty from my pocket for the glass of wine, I begin my slow trek back to my apartment only a block away.

It was drizzling slightly outside as I walked, the coldness sticking to my skin wherever it made contact. I could already feel the clothes sticking slightly to my body as they grew damp, my hair already forming into wet strings. None of this caused me to hurry home, if anything I slowed down my pace to feel the coldness it brought. I could hear the rush of the hospital from where I was walking, my heart begging me to turn around and go there and fall back into a distracting rhythm. My brain, on the other hand, was begging me to go home and lay down and not wake up until it gave me its permission.

Reaching my apartment building, I make my way up the stairs as every muscle in my body yells at me to stop moving. When I reach the top of the stairs for my floor, I am already wrist deep digging through my purse to find my keys. "Callie?" My eyes snap up to see the blonde of all my thoughts sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out and her back resting against the front of my door.

Looking back down, I feel again for my keys again as I continue walking towards my apartment. Finding them, I look at my door but avoid looking at the beautiful blonde who was trying to stand up. I lift my hand to unlock the door, but slap myself internally when my hand begins to shake. "Callie?" Her voice was soft as her breath brushed lightly against the back of my neck, her hand taking the key from mine and placing it in the lock.

"Thanks." I whisper, not looking at her as I turn the key and open the door to my apartment. Stepping inside, I begin to close it when I feel it stop against something hard. Glancing up, I see that her hand had stopped me from closing it.

"Calliope, please." My eyes move from her hand against the door up to her face and I already regret it. There was a darkness in them, emotions that I had never seen in those ocean blue eyes before. My heart fell into my stomach and I pulled my gaze away from hers once again.

"What do you want, Arizona?" My voice was cold as I said this, my eyes never leaving the floor., determined to stay strong.

"Please, just talk to me." I could hear the tone of pleading in her voice, begging me to just look at her. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and muster all the courage I have in my body.

"I really don't think-"

"Please, Calliope." This time it draws my attention, the pure sound of a broken record, causing my eyes to open and meet hers just to see slight glistening in her eyes.

Dropping my hand from the front door, I step back and walk into the living area of the apartment. I toss my purse on the couch, not caring that some of the contents fell out and onto the cushions. Behind me, I can hear the door close softly and the slight thump of her air cast against the hardwood flooring. When I turn to look at her, I can see that she is slightly shrunk in on herself, all confidence that she normally has, gone. We stand there like this for what feels like a small eternity before she speaks up, her voice cracking just slightly. "I'm sorry."

Those two simple words sparked a fire in me that I didn't realize had been building. A fire that had been growing for almost three full days, the slightest things adding fuel to it. The words started to fall from my lips before I could stop them. "That's it? That's all you have to say?" I could see her flinch at the tone of my words. Crossing my arms in front of me, I only feel the fire begin to stir more, my skin feeling like it is on fire.

"That's not all I-"

"You came into my life and you gave me that stupid dimpled smile with those blue eyes that make my knees weak. We slept together. We spent time together, getting to know each other." I could see her shrinking slightly more inwards as every word left my mouth. "And I knew that you had to leave, that you had to continue with your tour. I knew that I was stupid for- for-" The words get lost on the tip of my tongue as the anger I feel rising in me turned to the sadness that had been sitting on my chest the last few days. "And then you make me this CD with songs that have these words and hidden meanings and I-I… I thought you felt the same." And that is when I finally let the weight I had been carrying around fall onto my shoulders. "But I guess I was wrong."

My eyes leave hers as the words fill the room, my breathing heavy with anxiety as we stand there. It was so quiet that I could physically hear my own heart beat, making me more on edge as the sound became deafening. My skin started to itch, needing to get out of this situation in any way possible.

"Callie, I'm sorry…" Her voice trailed off and I could hear the emotion behind it, trying to hold back the raw feelings.

"Honestly, Arizona, I should've known this was just a fling. If this is anybody's fault, it's mine for thinking there was something there." I drop my arms to my sides, finally letting go of all the anger that had been residing in my body like a cement block.

"Callie, it wasn't what it looked like." I could hear her take a step closer to me, causing me to step back and keep my eyes on the ground. A loud sigh filled the silence as I could see her fidgeting out of the corner of my eye. After what felt like a lifetime, I moved towards the door to show her the way out, not wanting to feel this tension anymore.

"I think you should just-"

"Those songs meant something." The words fell from her lips, grabbing my attention with a vice grip. I look up to see her still fidgeting, her fingers playing with each other and her eyes looking all over the room, but never landing on me. "The songs I wrote for that CD meant something. I wrote them to explain my emotions and you are the only one that has heard them."

I move back into the living area slowly, watching her cautiously as she shifts from foot to foot, her mind looking like it was going a hundred miles an hour. "I'm not good-" I can see her swallow, her eyes closing tightly as if scared to face whatever it was that loomed before her. "I'm not good at explaining emotions or what I am feeling. I don't let people in, especially not somebody that- that I like." Her words come out in a slight stutter, causing her to cringe inwardly.

"So, you like me? Like as a friend?" I know it is a dumb question, but I am trying to egg her on to open and talk to me more.

"No…" She shifts slightly again, her fingers knotting together before untangling from themselves. "I like you as more than a friend." My heart rate picks up at her words, hammering in my chest as I take another step closer to her, bringing us within a foot of each other. "I just- I'm not… I don't do relationships and these feelings scare me." My eyes looked down to see her shaking her fingers out, as if to get rid of all the nerves running rampid in her body.

I take the smallest step forward, close enough that I swear I could feel the heat from her body on mine, but not close enough to touch. "Relationships scare me." Her voice was small, a whisper as if anything louder would break the moment.

"Why?" The word left my lips before I could stop it, feeling guilty as soon as it did. I watch closely as she shifts again before moving to sit on the couch, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Moving to sit next to her, I can see the tension in her shoulders as she breathes deeply next to me. She lifts her head from her hands, running her fingers through her hair as she focused her gaze on the ground. "Her name was Jenny and we met my second year of college. We were introduced one night at a friend's party." I could already see a distant look on her face as she started talking as if it were a blank slate.

"I saw her around campus a couple times after that, and finally I had gotten her number from a mutual friend of ours. Eventually, I asked her out to dinner and it went amazing." I could see a softness in her features as she brought forth these memories. "It started the same as every relationship. You go out, you talk, you flirt, you get to know them and you fall in love." She shifted lightly, her hands clasping together tightly between her knees, an iron grip on themselves as if holding on for dear life.

"I should've seen the red flags from the very beginning, or at least listen to what my friends said. It wasn't long before we started fighting, maybe a couple weeks into being official. She would pick a fight and tear me apart, tear me down in ways that nobody else could. Then she would build me back up, saying that she wouldn't be able to live without me, that I was the best thing to have happened to her." Her jaw tightened as she talked, her eyes growing ice cold now instead of the softness that was there before.

"A couple months into the relationship, we had a really bad fight and she got really angry and she hit me. Not hard, but enough to stun me. After she cooled down, she apologized and said that it wouldn't happen again." She swallowed as she closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts. "Of course that wasn't the only time, it got worse as time went on."

"You don't have-"

"I need to get this out." Her eyes for the first time since she started meeting mine, emotions running rampid in them. "About three months after she first hit me, I was digging around in our bedroom looking for something when I came across her stash of pills. When I confronted her about it, she told me that she hadn't been taking them in a long time but I knew better. I could tell she had been using." Her eyes fell back to the ground, looking all over the floor.

"One day after another fight, I told her it was either the drugs or me. It broke me apart to give her this ultimatum because I thought I was so in love with her. We had talked about spending our lives together and she chose drugs. She said that it was an addiction and that it wasn't fair of me to make her choose, that it wasn't a choice for her. So, I stayed with her because I felt like I couldn't live without her. That I didn't want to live without her." I could see the tears building up in the corner of her eyes, refusing to fall without permission.

"One night I came home from one of my very first shows at a small venue. She had stayed home because she didn't feel good, so I thought nothing of it because it had happened a couple times before. When I walked into our room, she was there with another woman." She takes a deep breath, letting the tears fall finally. "I turned around and left."

"I'm so sor-"

"I'm not done." Her voice wasn't mean or cold, it was just sad and hurt. "So, I did what every other person does. I ate a bunch of ice cream and cried on my best friend's couch. I had just started to get back to somewhat myself when I started to get notes on my car and on my front door. Threatening notes that I knew were from her or her friends. She started to leave messages on my answering machine, stuff that started to make me nervous. Then one day, the police came knocking on my door saying that there was a call from a woman saying that I was harassing and stalking her." My heart rose into my throat, begging me to say something but I sat there in stunned silence as she continued.

"Of course she had no proof, but I had proof of her actions. So, I gave it all to the cops and finally decided to file a restraining order. Months after that I still got notes, but this time just from her friends. Eventually one day it all stopped, but this went on for a while."

"Arizona, I am so sorry you went through that." I gently place my hand over hers and I see her flinch just slightly before relaxing into my touch, her eyes still trained on the floor.

"That is why I haven't been in a relationship, I just rather sleep around on the road. No feelings or attachments that can cause me pain." She wipes at her tears with her free hand before looking up at me. "But then I meet you and all these scary things just don't seem as scary." My eyes trace over every inch of her face, trying to read all the emotions that played there.

"I would never do that to you, Arizona." I scoot closer to her on the couch, out thighs touching slightly. Using my free hand, I lift her chin so she is looking at me with those beautiful watery blue eyes. "Thank you for telling me."

We sat in a small bubble of silence, just looking at each other and trying to convey all our words without having to speak them aloud. "Calliope, the picture in the magazine isn't what it looked like." Her eyebrows knit together, her eyes soft as her eyes traced my face for a reaction. "I know it is the oldest line in the book, but it's true. Yes, we kissed, well she kissed me. But I pushed her away right after and told her I didn't want that. You can ask Teddy, she was there and saw the whole thing." I look all over her face, not seeing a trace of dishonesty in her features.

"I believe you." My heart warmed at the small smile that pulled at the corner of her lips as she looked into my eyes again.

"You do?" Her voice was the tiniest bit lighter, causing my heart to flutter inside my chest.

"Yes." I watch her closely as another tear falls from the corner of her eye. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I pulled her into the side of my body, just holding her as her emotions calmed.

After what felt like hours, she pulled away from me, looking me in the eyes with all the tenderness possible. Her eyes moved all over my features, her fingers playing with mine lightly as they sat in her lap. "Go on a date with me." Her words held some of her old confidence again, making a smile rise on my face. "Only if you want to, of course…"

"I would love to, Arizona." I give her the biggest smile I have, trying to convey my unspoken feelings with it.

"I want to do this right, Callie." Her eyes leave my face again as she pulls her fingers away from mine, running them through her hair.

"I know, me too." I lean back from where she is sitting next to me, standing from my seated position. "So, that's why I think you should go." Her eyes widened in confusion, looking up at me with bewilderment.

"But- I thought we-" Her stutter from earlier coming back, her confidence gone.

"If we want to do this right, you need to leave so nothing happens before our first official date." I give her a smirk with a wink to get my point across.

"Oh?..." Her eyes looking everywhere, trying to make sense of what I meant. "Oh... OH!" Realization finally dawning on her. "Okay, then I will go." She stood and habbled over to the front door.

Standing outside my front door, she looks up at me with a small smile playing at her lips. "Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?" Mischief playing behind the ocean blue of those eyes.

"Maybe after our date." Smiling down at the blonde, my heart flutters as she pouts for a second before she smiled again.

"Okay, Calliope. Then I will pick you up tomorrow night at six." Her confidence is back to normal, already making my knees weak. Before I knew what was happening, she leaned up on her good foot, kissed me on the cheek and was already making her way down the hall. _This woman is already making me fall..._


	8. Our First Chance

**Hey everybody! I hope that you are all staying inside and safe during this crazy time. This update isn't exactly how I had originally planned to have it turn out but I still liked it. I am going to apologize ahead of time; it may be a little longer before I update this story again as I am being buried in work from college. It is nowhere near easy trying to understand all my pre-med classes online, so more than likely the rest of this week will be filled with catching up and getting slightly ahead. That being said, I have already started another chapter for this but it will be SLOWLY worked on until it is finished. Thank you to everyone who is still hanging with this story and for the feedback on everything. So enjoy the chapter, stay safe, and stay healthy the best you can!**

**Song:**

**Hero (unplugged)- Sterling Knight **

**Chapter 8:**

Standing outside her front door, I could feel my heart pounding in the tips of my fingers as the time passed by. Taking a deep breath, I let my knuckles bang against the door, her voice ringing out to me as the pulse in my fingers picked up a harder beat. It wasn't long before the front door whipped open and before me stood the most beautiful woman I think I have ever laid my eyes on.

She was wearing medium wash colored jeans with a black button up blouse with a few buttons at the top left undone. Her hair was in soft curls resting at the top of her shoulders with her makeup in more natural tones. And all of a sudden the air didn't want to leave my lungs and I couldn't even attempt to take any air in. "Where's your boot?" Callie's voice pulled me out of my daze, bringing my attention down to my ankle.

"It's one night." I turn my face back towards her, a smile playing at my lips in hopes that she would let it go.

"Arizona." Then within the thirty seconds of the door being open, I was faced with the beautiful Latina giving me a 'look' with her arms crossed in front of her chest with a perfect eyebrow arched towards me.

"I had my medic tape it!" Pulling up the leg of my jeans slightly, I smile at her with as much magic as I could fit in my smile. "It's one night and I promise not to over do it. As soon as I get back to my apartment, I will put my boot back on." Brown eyes traveled up from my taped ankle to my face, assessing the truth behind my words. I stick my pinky finger out at her, hoping she takes my word for it.

Her own pinky finger wrapped around mine, shaking it lightly with a smile on her face telling me that I won this one. "Are you ready?" Stepping back from the door, I motion for her to step out of her apartment doorway and out into the hall. As she stepped out into the hall she turned and locked her door before slipping her keys into her purse.

"So Miss Robbins, what do you have in store for me?" She spoke out into the silence of the elevator as we were lowered to the lobby. Smiling and facing forward, I just shrug my shoulders signalling to her that I wasn't going to say a word. "Not even a tiny hint?" A warmth spread against my forearm as I realized her fingers were lightly teasing the skin there causing goosebumps to trail where her fingers had been.

"Teasing me isn't going to work." I turned my head slightly to look at her as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "You'll find out soon enough." Grabbing the hand that was still teasing at the skin of my arm, I entwine our fingers together and lead her towards the back of the building where the parking garage is.

We were only a few steps out the door that separated the apartment building from the parking garage when I felt her halt beside me. Turning to look at her, I see that her eyes had landed on my destination. "No way." She shook her head at me, untangling her hand from mine. Instantly missing the feeling of her hand in mine, I completely turn around to face her.

"C'mon, Calliope." A teasing smile played at the corner of my lips as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"No. Fucking. Way." She matched my movement by crossing her arms in front of her chest and giving me the 'look' from earlier. My stone wall did break done a little at the fierce Latina in front of me with fiery passion written across her features.

Uncrossing my arms, I step back from her and towards my destination. Approaching my bike, I felt that immediate heat in my chest and veins at the idea of riding. The freedom and control I feel in my hands when I am behind the handlebars. My baby is a KTM Super Adventure S, fresh off the press this year. The custom slate and black graphics were polished perfectly, the engine shined and perfect to anybody who knew just what this bike could do. "Callie, just come look at it." I tease towards her as I pull the leather jacket out that I had rolled up and put in the side compartment I had installed as soon as I bought the bike.

She approached slowly, her eyes going over every inch of it as she got closer. I slip my arms through the leather jacket, pulling on the collar to straighten it out as soon as it rests on my shoulders. "You act as if you are getting me on that thing." Her voice was wavering only slightly as her deep brown eyes finally looked over at me as I pulled the helmets off the handlebars.

"Calliope-"

"Arizona, I see what these things do to people every day. I refuse to let that happen to me." She once again crossed her arms in front of her chest, shaking her head towards me. I stepped around from the other side of the bike so I was standing in front of her. Reaching out, I let my hands rest on her upper arms, rubbing with my thumbs just lightly as my blue eyes meet her brown ones.

"Calliope, I promise nothing will happen to you." As she turns to look away from me, I move my hand so it is just under her chin so she keeps looking at me. "I have been doing this all my life and have never crashed or gotten hurt. Trust me." I let a small smile play at my lips, eyes begging her to trust me.

Her eyes move from me to the bike and back again before she grabs one of the helmets off the seat of the bike that I had set down earlier and hands me her purse to put in the side compartment. "You kill me and you are dead meat." A laugh bubbled out from my chest at the ridiculous threat she had thrown at me. Quickly putting her purse in the side compartment, I let my eyes landon the beautiful woman standing opposite of me, my heart fluttering. She looked at me with a pout on her lips, lifting the helmet up towards me signaling that she needed help.

Stepping around the bike, I grab the helmet from her hands and signal for her to tilt her head back slightly so when I slid the full face helmet on she wouldn't get her hair in her face. I tilt her head farther back as soon as it is on, pulling the strap through the rings before snapping it into place. Stepping back slightly, I push the visor of the helmet up and smile at her. "Okay, some rules. When you get on it is best if you relax and not tense when we take turns. The bike will lean when we take turns but it's best when we do it fast and smooth, otherwise we will go ouch." Smiling up at her as I grab my own helmet from the seat and dangle it from the handle bars, I swing my leg over the bike. "It's also the safest to hold onto me as tight as you can."

Signaling for her to step closer to me, I kick the kickstand back so I am solely holding up the bike by myself. "Now there are pegs back here-" I pointed to the custom pegs I had installed as soon as I got the bike. "Place your hands on my shoulder and throw your leg over and place your feet on those pegs."

I watch as she places her right hand on my shoulder, a death grip pulling at my skin as she throws her left leg over and is soon on the bike. A sharp intake of air is taken as she feels me shift forward slightly to grab my helmet off the handlebar. Tilting my head back, I slide the helmet on with ease and tighten the strap under my chin with ease. I turn slightly so she can hear me, a smile playing again at my lips. "Now, I won't be able to really hear you once we take off so if you need to talk to me, tap me on the shoulder a few times and I will pull over." Giving her one last smile, I pull down the visor of her helmet for her.

Turning back to face forward on the bike, I pull my own face shield down and zip up my leather jacket before I push the electric start. Using my right foot, I push down the shifter to get it out of neutral and into first gear. I give the bike a little gas so we roll forward a little bit, her grip tightening on my waist and head burrowing into my shoulder blade. Smiling, I give it a little more gas before shifting up into second and heading out of the parking garage.

Usually I open the throttle on the roads, weaving in and out of traffic like a mad man, but with Callie holding tight onto me, I take it nice and easy. The wind going through the fabric of my jeans and giving a slight cold feeling to my legs. This time the ride on my bike felt different, there was no feeling of adrenaline that rushed through my veins as I opened the throttle. There was a feeling of caution and compassion as the miles passed us by. Taking a turn, I feel her stiffen just slightly before relaxing, probably remembering what I told her before. Buildings, people, and lights passed us by as the miles racked up, taking us to our destination.

It wasn't more than twenty minutes before we got to where we were going. Slowing the bike to a stop outside the building, I shift it back into neutral before killing the engine. I pulled my helmet off and dangled it from the handlebar again and I helped Callie off the bike before getting off myself. "So?" I smiled up at her as I unfastened the helmet strap under her chin, pulling the helmet off her head.

"Well, you didn't kill me…" A laugh bubbled up from her chest as she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling the little knots obtained from the helmet. I give her a look as I grab both our helmets and walk towards the building.

She followed close behind me as we entered the building. It was nestled into the side of a hill, nothing big or flashy and kind of secluded from all the other buildings around it. Maroon brick covered the outside with trees surrounding it, giving off the feeling that if you weren't specifically looking for it you would miss it. Opening the large wooden door for Callie, I follow her into the building. "Okay, I'm still confused…" Curiosity filled her features as she looked around the small entry room we had just entered. I walked over to the hooks hanging on the wall closest to us, hanging up our helmets before turning to look at her, nerves lighting up my body.

"This, Callie, is something very few people have ever gotten to see." A smile covered my features as I walked towards her, grabbing her hand to pull her along, enjoying the feeling of her warm palm against mine. I pulled her down a small hallway filled with photographs from my childhood; pictures of me and the various friends I had made from the different places we were stationed, pictures of me and Tim, and pictures from the first few shows I performed. I push open a glass door, pulling her along with me into the large spacious room.

"Oh my…" She gasped lightly from behind me as I pulled her into the middle of the room. The room had dark wooden floors, the ceiling was made from reinforced windows so all natural light was coming in, a piano in the one corner with guitars hanging from wall stands next to the piano. A smaller drum set sat in the opposite corner under frames of the different covers from my few released albums that my mom had given me. The rest of the walls were filled with random pieces of paper with lyrics, rhythms, ideas, anything you could think of, stuck to them. Push pins and tape held most of them up, some were held up by stickers when I couldn't find anything else.

"This is my studio." I held my arms up to show off the space that it was. "It really isn't much, but it's mine." Her eyes look all over the room, taking in every aspect that she can in the short amount of time we had been in here.

"Arizona, this is incredible." She stepped towards a wall filled with sheets of paper, running her fingers gently across them. "Are all of these yours?" Her fingers traced the different pieces of paper, memorizing every inch.

"Yeah." I moved to stand next to her, looking at what she was touching. "Some are just lyrics that came to me, beats that I couldn't get out of my head, and I probably have lost a grocery list or two in here somewhere." A small laugh came from me, nerves getting the best of me at showing her this part of me.

"Does the band practice here?" She stepped away from the wall, letting her hand drop to her side before making her way farther down the wall to look at more pieces of paper.

"The only other person that has ever been in here was Tim… He actually helped me with it before he left for his last tour..." I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to avoid the awkwardness from setting in. Her eyes turned to look at me, empathy pooling in them, forcing me to look away.

I watched her closely as she continued to look everywhere that her eyes would land. As my eyes wandered over her physique I moved over to where the piano was, sitting down on the bench. She turned towards me, a soft smile on her face as she made her way over to me, sitting down next to me. "Teach me something." Her brown eyes were filled with an emotion that resembled wonder, or maybe it was curiosity as they scanned my features.

Standing up, I walked behind her and put my hands over hers. Placing our combined hands over the keys lightly, I help push her fingers down with the right timing. My face was over her shoulder, our cheeks brushing ever so lightly but enough to make my heart stutter in its pace. "Okay, just keep that rhythm…" I shifted from behind her to be sitting next to her, placing my own fingers on adjoining keys, playing a slightly different melody.

Looking over at the brunette, I can see pure concentration on her fingers as to not mess up the task at hand. A smile crossed my features at how a person can seem so confident in themselves and so adorably unsure at the same time. I take a deep sigh, closing my eyes and feeling the melody carry around me, pulling me out of this room and into a space that is just me and Calliope.

"Hey

Yeah"

My voice carries around the acoustics of the room, my eyes never opening once as the words about to leave my mouth tighten themselves around my chest. Even after writing a few songs for Callie, I still had yet to see her actual reaction to the meaning behind them.

"I'm no Superman

I can't take your hand

And fly you anywhere you wanna' go

I can't read your mind

Like a billboard sign

And tell you everything you wanna' hear but

I'll be your hero"

I move my fingers with ease across the keys of the piano on my side like muscle memory, pure emotion driving the melody from the tips of my fingers. In the background I can still hear her continuing the rhythm I had shown her, never once faltering.

"'Cause I

I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity

I'll be unstoppable"

Moving my feet just slightly under the piano, I find the pedals and continue building up the beat of the song. I can feel her eyes on me instead of the keys now, but I can't look at her yet, not when I am pouring this out into the open for the first time.

"I, yeah, I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary girl

Without a soul

But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero"

I bring the tempo back down to where it originally was, my fingers still moving with pure instinct over the keys. Feeling her shift slightly next to me, nerves strike me from deep within but I keep my eyes closed tight as I continue the song.

"Oh

I'll be your hero

Yeah

I'll be your hero

So incredible

Some kind of miracle

That when it's meant to be

I'll become a hero

So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you"

Shifting my feet once again against the pedals under the piano, I pick up the tempo once again, holding a breath in as my chest constricts. The feelings from this moment alone getting to my head as I continue the melody of the song.

"Yeah, I'll be your hero

Yeah

'Cause I

I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity

I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary girl

Without a soul"

For the first time since I started the song, I open my eyes but keep looking forward, not ready to see how she is looking at me. She had stopped playing her part of the rhythm half way through and her gaze had stayed on me, boring into the side of my head.

"But if you're the one for me

I'll be your hero

Yeah

Yeah, I'll be your hero

Yeah

I'll be your hero

Hero…"

As the tempo stops from the piano, I let my fingers just rest against the keys, not wanting to look up at the brown eyes that hold every emotion known to mankind. Suddenly a warm hand is against my cheek, forcing me to look at her and all the tightness in my chest falls away. Her eyes are a deep brown color, drawing me in as a small innocent smile plays at the corners of her mouth. "I'm so-"

Soft lips are against mine before the words can leave my mouth, causing me to shut up right away. I lean in to the soft hand caressing my cheek, holding me to her as our lips work together in a gentle and meaningful way. Pulling my hands away from the keys, I tangle them in her hair, bringing her in closer to me as I deepen the kiss. She let a soft sigh leave her chest as she leaned into my body, her body relaxing against mine like two puzzle pieces fitting together. After what felt like a lifetime but was probably only a minute or so, she pulled away and rested her forehead against mine, neither of us opening our eyes just yet. "Don't ever apologize for saying your emotions out loud."

At this I open my eyes to see her looking at me with nothing but adoration and amazement running through her eyes. Her thumb rubbing soft and slow strokes against my cheek, making whatever last fiber of hesitation was in my body to disappear. Regretfully pulling back from our soft embrace, I smile at her before shifting and getting off the bench. "C'mon, we still have the rest of our date to experience." I extend my hand out for her and when our fingers entwine together, I feel a sense of belonging that I haven't felt in so long. Whatever this woman was doing to me was completely unexpected, but I liked who I was becoming with her.

**Callie:**

She was honestly beautiful. The kind of beautiful that was simple but completely enticing to the point you can't look away even if you wanted to. She wore a simple pair of dark wash jeans that were cuffed at the bottom, a simple grey t-shirt and that hot leather jacket that was driving me mad. When she pulled her helmet off after we arrived at our next destination and her hair fell around her face, my heart stopped beating and the pulse went straight down my body. Her smile was magical in a way that it had a direct connection to my pulse, causing the beat to skyrocket anytime that she sent it my way.

Taking her hand, I get off the bike before she gets off, leaving both the helmets hanging off the handlebars. We had ended up in what looked to be a secluded park with trees all around and a lake a few yards away, a simple picnic blanket laid out on the ground with a basket in the middle with what I assumed was filled with food. Holding her hand, I could feel the tension build in her body as we neared the set up. Eventually, she stopped a few feet short of the blanket, pulling my attention back towards her and I could see the hesitation in her eyes as they looked up at me. "I'm sorry this date isn't anything fancy or extravagant like you were expecting, I just-" Her eyes fell to our tangled fingers as she brought up her other hand to run through her hair. "When your famous nothing seems private anymore and-and I just wanted us to get a real chance at this before the public interfered, I guess."

Raising my hand up under her chin, I make her look back up at me with a smile on my face. "I think that's really thoughtful." I move my hand so I am cupping her cheek, my thumb rubbing there softly as she leans into my touch. "It doesn't matter what we do, Arizona. As long as we get to do something together." She nods her head slightly in my hand before pulling back and leading me the last few feet to the blanket.

She sat across from me on the blanket, legs straight out as she empties the contents of the basket out onto the blanket. The basket must have been a magic hat because there was so much stuff that came out of it than what I was expecting. She had salads, sandwiches, fruit, pasta salad, cake slices, bottles of red and white wine, and then cheese and crackers. "I didn't know what you liked, so I kind of got a little bit of everything. I'm not a sandwich person but maybe you like them? And then I got a bunch of different fruit because I didn't know-"

"It's perfect, Arizona." I shift over on the blanket to rest a hand against her thigh, drawing her attention to me. "Please take a deep breath and enjoy this." The wheels in her head seemed to be going a hundred miles a second the whole date, trying the best she knew how.

"Okay, I'm sorry." This was a side to the blonde that not many people saw. Arizona always held herself with great confidence but when it came to being vulnerable and trying something new she showed that unsure side of herself and it made me feel all that more special to her. I grabbed one of the containers of salad that was sitting on the blanket, taking the cover off before realizing I needed a fork.

"Arizona?" I could feel a bubble of laughter sitting in my chest at the blonde looking up at me with curiosity written across her features and her arm still elbow deep in the basket.

"What?" Her eyebrows drew up slightly, but a smile crossed her face at seeing me.

"Where's the forks?" Suddenly the curiosity fell from her face and pure horror had struck. She turned back to facing the basket, digging through whatever else remained inside of it before turning back to searching everything on the blanket.

"I packed everything but the fucking forks?!" Exasperation laced her voice as she let her head fall in her hands before running her fingers through her hair, a slight pout on her lips. I let the laughter fall from my lips, not being able to hold back any longer at how cute this whole situation was.

"Arizona, it's okay." Covering the salad back up with the lid, I set it on the blanket before grabbing the large container filled with fruit. Looking up at the blonde across from me, I can see the tinge of red on her cheeks as she messed the box of crackers.

I watched silently as she kept fiddling with different things, embarrassment still running wild on her features. Finally she looked up at me and I gave her the biggest smile I had, trying to help calm whatever nerves were running rampid in her body. When her eyes finally left mine, I turned to look at the orange of the sky as the sun was setting over the horizon. "The sunset always reminds me of my parents." I say this as I pop a blueberry into my mouth, enjoying the slightly bitter taste as it burst in my mouth.

"Yeah?" The hairs were standing up slightly on my neck, telling me that she was looking at me. I set the container on the blanket between my legs as I face towards the sunset.

"My father was a businessman, a really well-known one at that, but when he came home it was always about family time. During the summer, he always made sure to get home before sunset so we could watch it together." Looking down at the container of fruit between my legs, I feel a small smile play at the corners of my lips.

"Are they…?" Her voice was hesitant, almost afraid that I would fall apart at the proposition.

"My father died when I was in middle school and my mom died a few months after him. Sometimes I think it was because of a broken heart." Turning my head to look at her, I can see sympathy written across her features. "But then me and my sister moved in with my abuela and it was still a happy home." I shrugged my shoulders to try and shake off the sad feelings that were setting in on the date.

"I'm sorry, Calliope." This time when I looked up at her, my breath was taken away. Her blonde hair looked like golden honey from the way the sunset had painted the light orange around us, her skin looked flawless and her eyes were a deep color of blue. I must have been staring because a light blush crept up on her features causing a smile to break out on my face.

"What about your parents?" I grab a piece of melon from the container of fruit, placing it in my mouth before looking back up at her.

"They live in Virginia, that's where they decided to stay after my dad retired from the marines. My mom is like a southern woman, involved in all types of town activities like baking fairs, farmers' markets, that kind of thing." She took a break to eat a cracker with no cheese, as she must have also forgotten a knife to cut slices of cheese. "My dad still wakes up at the crack of dawn to do whatever he does, mostly working on the house or in his workshop. Somehow he found out that he is really good at making cornhole boards, so he makes those for people." Laughter bubbled up from her chest at the thought of her dad building cornhole boards.

"What in the world are cornhole boards?" Her face fell with shock as she looked over my features, trying to tell if I was being serious or not.

"You don't know what cornhole is?" I shook my head, a heat rising to my cheeks as she laughed at me slightly before shaking her own head. "It's a yard game that is popular from back home. I'll have to show you sometime." She turned towards the two bottles of wine she had brought, lifting one in each hand to show me.

Nodding my head towards the red wine in her left hand, she grabs the bottle opener and screws it into the top. Watching as she pops the cork out of the bottle, my eyes look at the muscles and strength in her forearms and biceps, my heart rate picking up pace at the sight. She handed me a red solo cup, laughing to herself lightly as she poured wine into my cup. "I am a clumsy human being, as you can tell-" She gestured with her head towards her ankles, "So I figured plastic over glass would be a good idea."

"Beautiful and smart, I like it." Winking at her, I see her laugh a little more at herself, feeling more comfortable now than twenty minutes ago.

As the sun set farther over the horizon, the air cooled off around us causing Arizona to wrap her leather jacket around my shoulders. The dark night sky started to fall all around us, not allowing us to see each other very well. Arizona was leaning back on the blanket with her hands holding her up with her feet stretched out, head tilted towards the sky. Scooting around in the dark, I finally feel the warmth of her body against my side as my right hand behind me lands on her left.

It was like a romantic movie, the way we were under the stars and just looking up at the night sky together. Suddenly, I felt a weight on the crest of my shoulder and a warmth on my side that made my heart rate pick up. She leaned her head against my shoulder and her body was laying up against me, allowing me to feel how chilly her skin was. "Arizona, you're freezing…" I tried to shift away to give her jacket back, but her head pushed back against my shoulder to stop me from moving.

"I just want to stay like this for a little longer." The words came out in a sigh, as if she was relaxed for the first time in months. We sat like that for what felt like hours but in reality was probably twenty minutes before she started shaking. I shifted away from her, standing up with my hand outstretched for her to take.

As she stood up, I heard an intake of air and if I could have seen her face I am guessing she had winced in discomfort. "Regretting the ankle decision?" I couldn't help but let the cockiness enter my voice as I folded up the blanket and placed it over the basket.

"No, just a stiff back." Her voice was feisty back, trying to stand up to my teasing. As we made our way back to the parked bike, I could tell we were walking slower for her. There was a slight falter in her step as she moved around the bike to pack away what she could in the side compartments so whoever brought this all out here wouldn't have as much to worry about.

The ride back to my apartment went by in the blink of an eye, my heart sinking into my feet at the realization it brought. Standing in front of my apartment door, I could feel the sadness setting in that I didn't realize was there in the first place. "When do you go back?" My voice was low, afraid that if I spoke any louder that it would ruin the perfect bubble we had created.

"I have a couple days off before I go to the Midwest." She wrinkled her nose at the idea of having to go to the Midwest states. When her eyes looked up to meet mine, I could see the ripple of emotions running through them as a little frown pulled at the corner of her lips.

We stood there, looking at one another for what felt like several minutes but was closer to several seconds. Clearing my throat I pull my gaze away from hers, looking at my feet trying to muster any courage I had left. "Can I take you out before you leave?" Looking back up at her eyes, I see the dark tinge of sadness leave them and be replaced with a lighter emotion.

"Of course." This time when she smiled at me, her dimples showed themselves to me, making my breath hitch. Placing my hand against the door handle, I can feel it give a little signaling to me that Cristina was inside. "Callie?" When my eyes turned back to look at her, there was a shyness to her figure as her fingers played with themselves.

"Yeah?" I let my hand fall from the door handle, turning to face her fully. It wasn't but a second later and I felt her soft lips against mine and her hands holding onto my hips. Letting my right hand caress her cheek, I lean down slightly so she doesn't have to stretch up on her bad ankle to reach. Our lips caressed each other's, not needy or pushing for anything more, just enjoying the feeling of being together. A sigh fell from her chest as she pulled back from the kiss, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"You said I could have a goodnight kiss after our date." Her smile turned into one of confidence as her eyes looked all over my face for a reaction. Seeing the confidence in her features, I feel my hand push against the door handle to open the door slightly, knowing that if I didn't step away now, I wouldn't be able to.

"Thank you for tonight." I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling back and opening the door a little more. "Goodnight, Arizona."

"Goodnight, Calliope."


	9. A Change of Plans

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait on the update but things have been crazy with everything going on. This chapter is the longest one yet and as I was writing it, I actually thought of where I want the next couple of chapters to go. It will more than likely be another week before another update, so I'm sorry about that. I hope that you all like this chapter and enjoy the story so far. Until next time, everybody be safe, healthy and take care of each other.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9:**

"So, how was it?" A slender shoulder bumped into mine as I stood at the nurse's station filling out charts. Turning my head slightly, I see Addison standing next to me as she hands her chart to one of the nurses behind the desk. Rolling my eyes at her, I turn back towards the post-op chart I am working on.

"It went well…" I try to hold back my excitement, but a smile slips past my lips as the words come out. The tingling feeling of the hairs at the base of my neck tell me that Addison is staring at me, waiting for more information. "It was good." Shrugging, I click my pen and place it in my lab coat pocket before closing the chart and handing it to the nurse.

"That's all I get?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest, looking at me with a slightly raised brow. Her eyes searching my features for my reaction as she asks me these questions.

"Nothing happened…" I place my hands in the pockets of my lab coat, "She took me to her studio and then we had a picnic in a park, nothing extravagant." Her eyes were still looking all over my face, her jaw slightly slack at the information.

"Let me get this straight-" She gestures with her right hand pointing at me, while her other one is still tucked under her elbow. "She's a famous musician and she takes you to her studio and for a picnic… and you're _not_ jumping with joy?" She tucked her arm back under her other elbow again, shaking her head at me. "I genuinely don't understand you sometimes."

Wrapping my arm through hers, I pull her gently down the hallway to keep this conversation private before it is spread all over the hospital. "I am jumping with joy… on the inside." I shrug my shoulders slightly as we continue walking down the hallway with our arms linked. "I don't want this to get out to everybody before we have a chance to really get to know one another." Turning the corner, I let go of her arm as we approach the stairs to go down. "I have surgery in an hour. Want to get some lunch?"

She nods her head at me slightly, a small smile still playing at her lips as we descend the stairs together. "So… no sex?" Slapping her in the shoulder, I let a laugh bubble up from my chest at her bluntness.

"No!" Opening the large glass door that separated the hallway from the cafeteria, I let her go in first before following closely behind her. "Remember when I said we were getting to know one another?"

"You can get to know each other's bodies…" A devilish smile plays at her features as she grabs a red plastic tray to carry her food on. "I mean, get to know them again." She lets a laugh out as she sees the red start to cover my cheeks.

Grabbing a paper plate, I start to make a salad from the salad line, my mouth watering at the idea of food. After finishing my superior creation of salad that I could manage in this semi-decent hospital cafeteria, I hand the cashier a ten dollar bill before walking to a table. Watching Addison make her way over to my table, I see her eyes looking all over the cafeteria, never staying in one place too long. When she sets her tray down on the table, I finally notice how tense she is in her shoulders and neck. "What's going on, Adds?"

She let out a loud sigh as she pulled the metal chair back and sat down. Quickly she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear before looking at me from across the table. "Julian…" Her fingers were playing with a napkin that was under her plate of food, her eyes leaving mine again to find something else to look at. Addison was never one to shy away like this, normally she oozed a certain level of confidence.

"What happened?" She finally stopped fiddling with the napkin and picked up the plastic fork to stab her food with.

"Remember how I said I wanted something more serious and he didn't? Like settling down and starting a life?" When she stabs at the fruit on her plate, there is a level of anger behind her every move. "Well, apparently he doesn't want that because he's been fu-" Her eyes landed on a mother and son sitting a couple tables away from us before lowering her voice. "Sleeping around."

Her eyes finally land back on me and not the fruit she continues stabbing at, a level of sadness there that I remember from years ago. "Addison, I-" Suddenly a loud ringing fills the space around us, all the doctors looking at their own pagers. Looking down, I see the small strip of screen on my device lit up. "Damn it… Addison, I'm sorry. I have to go." Standing from the table, I push my chair in before making eye contact with her again. "Dinner this week? On me? We can stay up late and talk or watch trashy TV." She nods her head gently before waving me off with the only kind of smile she could muster.

Running up the stairs, I feel my pulse quicken as I make my way around twisty corners and long hallways to the PACU where the page came from. Getting to the nurse's station, I see them all standing around talking and none of them in a rush for anything. Approaching them while trying to catch my breath, a few of them turn to look at me. "Marie… you paged… me." I place my hands on my hips, surprised I am this out of breath.

"Oh, Doctor Torres, it wasn't a 911." She gave me a sweet smile before walking towards the desk so she was standing opposite of me. The shorter woman was distracted by looking for something on the desk, as the time passed by she became more frantic looking for it.

"Marie-"

"It was right here, hold on." She started shifting charts and folders on the desk behind the counter, looking over every surface she could. "There was an envelope here for you and I can't seem-" Her hands patted her pants and chest before a smile spread across her feature. "Ah-ha!" She pulled it out of the chest pocket of her scrub top.

Her hand extended a small light blue envelope towards me, no bigger than a dollar bill, even if that. Grabbing it from her, I look at my name written in curly yet neat handwriting on the one side before looking back at Marie. "What's this?" I flipped it over and started to open it, looking back up at the shorter nurse behind the desk.

"A Miss Robbins dropped it off after being pointed in this direction a little bit ago. She said the ortho nurses directed her this way, but of course your surgery was over and we didn't know where-"

"Thank you, Marie." I smile at her, signaling her to please stop talking. Opening the top of it, I pull a note out, feeling all eyes on me. Sliding the note and envelope into my lab coat pocket, I stepped back from the nurse's station so they couldn't peer anymore into my personal life.

Making my way down the main hallway towards the back stairs to go up to the orthopedics wing, I pull the note out of my pocket. It was thick white paper, a single crease running through the middle where it had been folded. As my eyes skimmed the page filled with the same curly, neat handwriting, a smile pulled at my features.

Calliope-

First of all, I hope that your day is going well and that you are saving all the lives in your hands today, which I know you are.

I know we had agreed that you would plan the next date, but my schedule has changed and things have been moved up. So, I planned a date for us tonight when you get done with your shift. Dress comfortable and meet me at the address at the bottom of this note at 7.

See you soon, beautiful.

-A

Looking quickly from the paper to the watch on my wrist, I realized that it was already three and that my shift was over in a couple hours. Closing my eyes as I let a sigh pass my lips, I tuck the note back into my lab coat before taking the stairs up to my office.

I look up from the GPS on my phone to the building in front of me, confusion covering my features. Before me was a small white office building next to what I would call a marina, boats of all different sizes and functions parked at docks from as far as I can see. Opening my car door, I look over to the right of the parking lot and see that damn deathtrap that the blonde calls a motorcycle. Closing the door, I make my way towards the white building slowly, nerves building in my stomach as nobody seems to be here.

Turning the corner from the parking lot to where the front door of the building was, my phone starts vibrating in my back pocket. Jumping slightly at the sudden disruption, I pull it out and see the name 'A. Robbins' at the top of the screen. Placing the phone against my ear, a smile already on my lips at the idea of getting to hear that soft voice. "Hello?"

"Calliope, turn around." Turning completely around, I see a waving hand at the end of a dock, catching my attention.

"What do you have planned, Robbins." I shake my head as I start walking towards the blonde, pulling my phone away from my ear as I get closer to her. She is wearing a tan boat shoe along with her boot, white skinny jeans, and a deep blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was around her shoulders in slight curls, her makeup was done in natural tones as her smile shone bright.

"Come with me and you'll find out." She let her light blue eyes look all over me, not holding back from checking out every aspect of my body. Standing right in front of her finally, her eyes make their way up to mine, her smile causing her dimples to appear. "You look amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself." I wink at her, my heart fluttering slightly at the sight of a shade of pink appearing on her features.

"Are you ready for our second date?" She stepped back from me, drawing my attention to the large sailboat that was parked at the dock behind her. When my eyes land back on her, I see that her eyes have a twinkle in them and I know as soon as I see that, I am a goner.

"I have a feeling you are trying to kill me." I laugh at her as she holds her hand out so I can step down onto the sailboat's deck. "Which is a bad idea because I have almost no life insurance for you to collect." She lets a laugh out as I help her with her boot step onto the sailboat deck, my curiosity spiking. "How are you going to man the sails with your boot on?"

"Are you underestimating my abilities, Miss Torres?" She lets a smirk cover her features as she makes her way towards the stern of the sailboat. Her hair was mildly blowing in the light breeze coming off the water, the sun starting it's slow descent into the horizon behind her. A smile extends over her features, causing her dimples to show as she turns towards me as she is standing by the cabin door that separates the sleeping quarters from the rest of the boat. "And my abilities are named Tom." She knocked on the cabin door, watching it swing open to show an older man standing inside it.

"Hello." The man who I assume to be named Tom, steps up and out from the cabin of the boat and into the cockpit, standing next to Arizona.

"Hi." I wave slightly towards the older man, looking at the blonde beauty standing next to him. Arizona moves towards where I was standing on the front deck of the boat, a smile still playing brightly on her features as she looks at me.

"Tom is going to bring us out into the water, and then he is going to relax in the cabin below." Her blue eyes searched mine for a reaction before signaling for me to sit down on the cushions and blankets laying nicely on the deck bench. The part of the deck we were standing in had built in benches the whole way around and cushions were laying across them, blankets stacked in the one corner by the cabin. "I packed us some food, and I figured that we could watch the sunset."

I could see the nerves under her features, worried that I was going to hate the idea she had come up with. Smiling at her, I entwine our fingers before sitting down on one of the cushions, pulling her along with me. "Then, what are we waiting for?"

Tom began moving around the boat, releasing our hold on the dock as an outboard motor pulled us away from the dock. As we made our way slowly out of the marina and under a small bridge, we were let out into open water where we had a view of the already descending sun. As the boat began to rock slightly as the motor was turned off, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and holding onto me. Turning my head, I see the most beautiful sight that I have had the honor of looking at.

Arizona was looking out over the water, the orange color slowly appearing in the sky played off the hues in her blonde hair. Her features looked like she was completely content just sitting here, all tension or nerves in her body were gone. She must have felt me looking at her because she turned towards me, a small smile playing at her lips as a light pink covers her cheeks now. Resting my hand on her knee, I turn to watch Tom raise the sails with years of expertise written over every move he did.

The boat began to move, making my grip tighter on Arizona's leg as if it was grounding me from falling off the boat. The wind tonight was not forceful, or even really blowing, but it was enough to cause the boat to move and tilt slightly. I could feel Arizona watching me as I looked at all the houses and businesses that lined the shores, amazed at the people and their everyday routines. Arizona finally leaned her head against my shoulder, looking out at the shores along with me, a sigh passing her lips softly.

After what felt like hours of just watching silently the sights before us, Tom closed the sails and silently moved into the cabin of the sailboat. Arizona removed her arm from around me, getting up and lifting one of the deck benches, digging for something. Pulling out a pizza box and bottle of red wine, she moves back over to sit by me. "Everybody likes pizza." She shrugged her shoulders slightly as a smile played at her features. "It may be cold after sitting for a while, though."

Grabbing the pizza box from her hands, I flip the top of it open and smile as the smell of pizza fills my nostrils. Without hesitation, I pull a slice away and take a bite from it, groaning at the delicious taste. "God, this hits the spot." I looked over at Arizona, her eyes focused on my lips before realizing I was looking at her. "I forget to eat when it gets busy at work." Passing the box back to her, I lean back against the side of the sailboat, looking out at the shore.

We sit in comfortable silence as we eat most of the pizza, just enjoying the slight breeze and the view of the setting sun. "Thank you." The words slip past my lips without a second thought, catching her attention immediately.

"What for?" Her blue eyes sparkle in what light is left in the sky, looking all over my features with a smile on her own.

"For giving me a chance…" I shrug my shoulders as I place the now empty pizza box on the floor of the boat, keeping my eyes from looking at her just yet. "For letting me get to know you." I lean back against the side of the boat again, finally looking up to see her curious features. "I know how hard it is trusting somebody new and-and I'm just glad it's me."

I watch closely as she shifts so her back is resting against the wall of the cabin and her legs stretched out on the cushions, gesturing for me to come over to her. Moving so I am sitting between her legs, my back resting against her chest, I feel her arms wrap around the upper part of my chest and her chin rest on my shoulder. I can feel the warmth of her body against mine, bringing a smile to my face as we sit here wrapped up in each other. "Thank you for being patient." The sound of her words are soft and innocent, lacking the sarcastic confidence she normally holds.

Leaning my head back against her shoulder, I let a deep breath out that I hadn't realized I had been holding in. Looking out over the water, I feel the cool breeze blowing against my face causing me to shiver. Arizona wraps her arms around me a little tighter, her warmth sinking into my bones. Closing my eyes, I feel my heart rise into my throat and sit there like a stone, not wanting to move. "When do you-uh-leave?" I slap myself internally at the shakiness of my voice, hating the vulnerability that filled me.

She shifts behind me just slightly, her head lifting off my shoulder while a deep sigh leaves her lips. "I leave for Wisconsin tomorrow morning." Crossing my arms in front of my chest so I can rest my hands on her forearms, I pull her in closer to me and snuggle farther into her body behind me.

"When do you come back?" My eyes are still closed as if it can help the dread sinking in my chest from being a reality. Rubbing my thumbs against her forearms softly, I feel her forehead lean against my shoulder blade, letting a breath out.

"A couple weeks at least…" Her grip tightens on me softly, as if holding on for dear life. "After a week in the Midwest, I go out to the Eastcoast." I turn my head to the side as it leans against her shoulder so I can place my forehead in the crook of her neck. Taking a deep breath, I can smell the faint smell of vanilla with citrus intermingled, intoxicating me to my core. "You make me want to stay in one place…" Her voice trails off lightly as she moves her head so it is resting against mine tucked into her neck.

"Yeah?" It was a simple question for a million emotions running between the two of us like thunder rumbling.

"Yeah…" She shifts slightly, a tension forming in her shoulders under my head slightly. "And I haven't felt that way before." I could hear the rawness in her voice, the vulnerability to her miniature confession.

I sat with my forehead pressed into that space where her neck met her shoulder, wishing more than anything that I could express what was running rampid in my head. How I want her to stay in Seattle so I could see her when I wasn't working, or don't want her to be half a country away from what we have started here. I want to tell her the burning I feel in my chest at the thought of another incident happening like last week. That's when I really feel the stone in my throat drop to my feet, sinking like an anchor to the ocean floor below us. _She's not mine_.

Arizona must have felt my body language change instantly because the next thing I know her right hand is caressing my left cheek, rubbing calming patterns with her fingertips gently. "What's turning in that beautiful mind of yours?" Her voice comes out in a whisper, afraid to break the trance our bodies have formed around us. The blues of her eyes are soft as I move my head from its place on her neck, looking all over her features.

Not wanting to make her feel guilty about leaving- about continuing her _job_\- I push a small smile on my face. "I guess I am just going to miss seeing you."

"You guess?" A playful smile is at her lips, her eyes still holding the softness in them as before. Her fingers fall away from my cheek, resuming their position around the top part of my chest, holding me to her.

"No…" The smile fades away from her lips, eyes searching every centimeter of my face for an answer to my serious response. Leaning in, I press my lips softly to hers, reveling in the feeling of how _comfortable _it is to kiss her. Kissing Arizona like this is like coming home after a long day of work and putting on comfy clothes to sit on the couch with your feet up. Pulling away softly, I lean my forehead against hers, the words leaving my mouth in a soft tone. "I know I'm going to miss seeing you."

I could feel her leaning in again, a clearing of a throat pulling us apart before our lips could touch. Both of us turning our heads, we can see Tom standing inside the cabin door with his fingers fidgeting with one another. "I'm sorry, Miss Robbins, but it's getting a little too dark out. If we don't head in soon, we won't be able to." A small smile plays at his features as he looks at us with tender light blue eyes. "My eyes aren't what they used to be, so I can't see so well in the dark."

I feel the body behind me shudder slightly as a small laugh falls from her lips at the adorableness of the older man. "Sounds great, Tom." Tom nods his head before walking up to the main mast and releasing the sails for the wind to take us away. He moved in a way that was slightly mesmerizing, the way he moved with grace and patience over every inch of the sailboat.

Leaning my head back against the solid shoulder behind me, I close my eyes and feel the slight sway to the boat and the breeze of the cold night air hitting my face. Feeling the warm arms wrapped tight around my body, the heat keeping me warm as the air started to chill me to the bone. I could feel the beat of her heart against my back, the strength and confidence it held, bringing a new sense of comfort to me that I haven't felt before.

Before I knew it we were parked at the dock and making our way back to the parking lot. Standing next to my car, I look down slightly at the beautiful woman in front of me. "Thank you for tonight." I watch as she tilts her head to the side slightly, her smile forming those amazing dimples in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I stole your chance to take me out on a date, but I wanted to see you one last time before I left." A small waiver of sadness passed over her smile before it quickly disappeared, the lightness taking over her features once again. I was too busy looking at those ocean eyes to realize that she had slipped her hands into mine, tangling our fingers together.

The world could end right now and nothing would tear my eyes away from looking into hers. Everything feels like it has stopped, leaving just the two of us in this small part of the world. Leaning down so she didn't have to reach up on her boot, I press my lips against hers and immediately feel her body melt into mine. Tilting my head slightly more to the side, I run my tongue across her bottom lip, asking her a silent question.

The second our tongues touched, I could feel a shot of electricity send a shiver down my spine, causing me to drop her one hand so I could pull her slightly more into my body. Feeling her tongue run along the roof of my mouth, a low moan falls from my chest causing her to push further into me. My back was soon pressed against the driver's side door of my car, trapping me between the cold metal and the extreme heat radiating off her body. Her hand tangled in my hair, pulling me impossibly deeper into the kiss, a sigh falling from her lips.

It wasn't long before I felt her pull away and rest her forehead against mine, taking in deep breaths in a calming matter. "Goodnight, Calliope." Her voice whispers as she puts several feet of space between us, the cold air calming my body down.

"Goodnight, Arizona."

A loud knock woke me up, my eyes blinking away the blurriness of sleep as a weight sat on the edge of my bed. Looking over I see red hair and an excited expression looking down at me, causing a groan to leave my chest and pull a pillow over my head. "Callie Torres, get your ass out of bed!"

Rolling over onto my back, I look up at the ceiling of my bedroom, not ready to look at my best friend yet. "Addison, I haven't had a single day off in over a week, I just want to sleep in." I groan out, hoping it somehow magically works to make her leave.

"Your girlfriend is on tv…" My eyes move over to look at her, an ecstatic expression covering every inch of her features. "Talking about you."

Sitting up, I feel the blood rush to my head fast, my body not ready to be moving so fast yet after waking up only moments ago. It had been three days since Arizona had left for her week in the Midwest, every second passing by slowly. Pushing the covers aside, I tumble out of bed and into the living area of the apartment, searching for the remote. Grabbing the TV remote from the side table next to the couch, I turn the TV on, looking over at Addison. "Honestly, any day news show is probably showing it by now."

Turning back to the TV, I change the channel to the local day show, immediately seeing blonde hair and blue eyes on the screen. A picture of Arizona was in the right corner of the screen, her smile shining bright but no dimples, making my heart a little sad. "The up and coming musician, Arizona, had a TV interview this morning that seems to have shocked the world of social media." The lady news anchor said, her fake tan shining bright against the staged lighting. Four news anchors were sitting around a table, as if it was a normal get together at the neighbors house and they were just talking gossip.

"Arizona has made a big splash in the music community over the last few months with her new album expressing her feelings towards women." The male anchor spoke in a higher voice, making a laugh bubble in my chest at the femininity of the man and his comment about Arizona.

"We finally got our hands on footage of the interview from this morning…" The first woman anchor said, turning her body towards the side signaling to start the video.

The video started and my vision was filled with Arizona, her beauty taking my breath away even from just seeing her on TV. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a simple gray t-shirt, and black fedora that actually seemed to fit her style perfectly. The woman sitting across from her was wearing a classic women's pencil skirt and button up, her brown hair and make up perfected by the crew that I am sure prepped her.

"So, Arizona, tell us what it is like being a gay icon for people." The woman smiled her practiced 'on camera' smile, no emotion running through it at all.

"I wouldn't say I am a 'gay icon'." The smile that crossed her face made me smile, the sparkle that was there making my heart beat just the tiniest bit faster. "I will say that there is nothing better than getting to be who I am and knowing that it is helping others be themselves. When I read letters from my fans that say I helped them feel like they could come out, or love who they want, it warms my whole body." She pulled a few loose strands of blonde hair behind her ear as she said this.

"Did the album blow up like you thought it would?" The woman shifts slightly, her smile falling just slightly as she waits for her answer.

"Honestly, it has exploded way bigger than any of us thought it would. I was just this girl writing music and performing in small bars around town when I was approached by the manager I have now." I could see her fidgeting with her fingers slightly, her nerves getting the better of her slightly. "When the album came out, we were all surprised with how fast it was picked up. It's thrown us into a world that we never expected."

"Speaking of a world you never expected…" I could immediately see Arizona tense under the camera, her eyes following every movement of the woman sitting across from her. "Being thrown into a world where all the attention is on you must be new. How is it going?" The woman had a small smirk on her features as she pulled out the magazine from a couple weeks ago. "Got yourself some _special_ attention?"

Arizona laughs slightly in her uncomfortableness, looking at the magazine in the woman's hands. "Yeah, that photo was taken at a bar in California." She shifts slightly in her chair once again, running her palms against the fabric of her jeans. "She offered to buy me a drink before I nicely turned her down and went back to my friends."

"So, nothing happened?" The woman prodded, not giving Arizona even a second to breathe between her fired questions.

"No, she wasn't who I wanted to spend my time with." A slight pink color rose to her cheeks as she realized the words that had fallen from her lips.

"So, there is somebody?" She shifted under the gaze of the woman sitting across from her, wanting to bolt from the position she was pushed into.

"Yeah…" A small smile crept up on her features as she looked down at the ground for a second before looking back up at the woman. "There's somebody back home and I think she's pretty amazing actually." I could see the small sparkle in her blue eyes even from the screen of the TV, warming my heart to the core.

"Do we get to know who she is?" Arizona shook her head immediately at the question pointed at her.

"Not yet, I don't want my new world to scare her away before we really get a chance." Her voice was soft as the tiniest bit of vulnerability shone through the cracks of her usual confidence.

"I think we can all understand that. Not wanting to lose something before we have a real chance at it." The lady smiled at her almost in a reassuring way even though she just dug up possibly the biggest tid bit of gossip.

A loud buzzing sound poured through the living space as I looked back at the kitchen counter, seeing my phone going off. Dropping the remote control on the side table by the couch, I move around Addison and grab my cell phone off the counter. Looking down at the screen, I see 'A. Robbins' displayed across it, making my heart beat faster and drop to my feet like a stone at the same time. "Hello?" My voice is heavy and thick with emotion at everything unraveling before me.

"Calliope, hey…" Her voice was hesitant as she spoke my name, as if afraid that I was going to start yelling at her. "How are you this afternoon- I mean morning?" A nervous laughter filled the silence on her end of the line. "I forget I am two hours ahead of you." Pregnant silence fills the air on both ends of the phone call, neither one of us wanting to speak.

"I'm uh- I'm good, watching you on TV…" My voice was hesitant as I spoke, not wanting to scare her off from the conversation.

"So you saw that, huh?" I can just picture her nervous look and the way she is probably fidgeting something between the tips of her fingers. _She is so adorable when she's anxious_.

"I did." Silence once again fills the line minus the background noise on either side of the phone line. "Were you-"

"I'm sorr-" We both begin speaking at the same time and stop when we hear the other's voice. A nervous laugh fills her end of the phone call once again, making my heart flutter in it's own anxious rhythm.

"You go first." I pull my bottom lip between my teeth, holding my breath in at what she could possibly be wanting to say.

"Callie, I'm really sorry about that interview. I know we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while and I went and messed it up. I wasn't thinking when the words came out of my mouth and by the time I realized what I had said, I couldn't take it back. I just-"

"Arizona." My voice was firm as I interrupted her small rant, knowing that it could be an hour if I just let her keep going.

"Yeah?" Nerves laced her voice and it made my heart sink at the idea of her being nervous to talk to me still.

"It's okay." I look over my shoulder at my best friend sitting on my couch watching the rest of the interview footage. Stepping around the counter and walking into my room, I close the door to gain privacy for this phone call. "Do I wish we had more time to get to know one another? Yeah, but I also know that I will be happy with whatever kind of time with you I get." A sigh of relief comes from her end of the phone call, causing a smile to reach the corner of my lips.

"So, you're not mad?" Her voice was soft and questioning, afraid to ask outright what my feelings are.

"I'm not mad. Am I a little bummed? Yeah, but we will work around all of this." I sit on the edge of my unmade bed, playing with the sheet between my fingers of my free hand. "That is, if you still want to…" I cringe at the tone of vulnerability that fills my voice, making me feel somewhat stupid.

"Yes!" She somewhat yells into the phone, making me jump slightly. "I mean, yeah-uh I do." A small laugh bubbles up from my chest at her eagerness, a smile spreading wide on my face.

"It's really nice to hear your voice again…" I could feel the small heat rising up my neck and onto my cheeks at my minor confession.

"You can hear my voice anytime, just listen to my music." She says with an air of cockiness in her voice, a small laugh coming from her end along with it.

"You know it's not the same." A small frown is felt at the corners of my lips, knowing that I don't get to see her as much as I want.

"You can still hear my voice anytime you want, just call me." Her voice is soft and holds a tone of innocence in it. "I can send you a picture of my schedule for the next week or so. That way you know when I am free to call, and even if I'm not, you can still call me." I can picture that soft smile on her face, the one where her dimples are just starting to show and her eyes have that tony sparkle in them.

"Careful, I may just hold you to that." I lay back on my mattress, staring up at the ceiling as I listen to the sounds of her moving around. In the background I can hear somebody talking, catching Arizona's attention away from the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there, just give me a minute." Her voice was muffled as if she held the cell phone away from her face as she talked to somebody. "Calliope, I'm so sorry but I have to go."

"It's okay, Arizona." My heart fell slightly at the realization that in just a few short seconds that she would be gone.

"Can I call you tonight? It would be late, so if you don't want to, I understand." Her voice was innocent again, soft tones playing along with it.

"You can definitely call me." A sigh fills her end of the phone call, making another smile appear at the corners of my lips.

"Okay, awesome." A small silence falls over us, neither one of us wanting to leave yet. "I will talk to you tonight, Calliope."

"Goodbye, Arizona."


	10. Midwest Travels

**Hey everybody! I am really sorry for how long the chapter is but once I started writing I was not able to stop. This chapter is not what I had originally planned but I enjoy it very much and I hope you do to. Arizona is going to show a new side of vulnerability that Callie - or anybody really- has seen before and is going to make their relationship grow in the next few chapters. Anyway, I hope you are all staying safe and healthy during this time. Enjoy :)**

**Songs:**

**Falling by Trevor Daniel**

**Strangers by Halsey**

**Chapter 10:**

Eight Days Ago

People never tell you that when you find somebody really special to you that when you are pulled apart that it burns. It burns in your chest as if the feeling could consume your whole being, not letting go until you get a little sliver of them back in front of you. That's what it feels like being away from Calliope. It didn't feel this way the last time I left, but that was before I had opened up to her, letting myself be that vulnerable in front of somebody.

Sitting in a hotel in Wisconsin, was the last thing I wanted to be doing right now. My first concert is tomorrow night at the Somerset Amphitheater before leaving that night to play at the Xcel Energy Center in Minnesota. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the Midwest… Okay, I didn't enjoy the Midwest as much as I loved the coasts. There's something special about being on the coast that reminds me of being home. Granted Seattle isn't _on_the coast, but it's not far and we get decent enough weather for being close to the coast.

Flipping through the channels on the flat screen in my suite, I feel the muscles already stiffening in my calves and shoulders after the rehearsal earlier. I still had my boot, but after not moving around as much from sitting on the tour bus for hours on end, rehearsal made every muscle in my body groan. Picking up my cell phone from the couch cushion next to where I was sitting, I scroll through my contacts until landing on the one I was looking for. After several rings, the line finally picks up and causes a smile to form on my face.

"Doctor Torres." Her voice was rushed and stern, like she had been in the middle of something.

"Hello, Doctor Torres." My heart beats the tiniest bit faster at hearing her voice for the first time in just under twenty-four hours.

"Take these to twenty-two-oh-three…" I could hear her shuffling around, before turning back to the call. "I didn't expect you to call- No, Karev. I said twenty-two- oh never mind, just leave it here." A large sigh filled her end of the line before she spoke again. "I'm sorry, Arizona. I work with a bunch of dumbasses." I let a gentle laugh fall from my lips, enjoying this side of the brunette.

"It's okay." I lean back farther into the couch, closing my eyes so I could picture her right next to me. "I kind of like the sound of you bossing people around, it's hot." She lets out a hearty laugh at my comment, making a smile spread wide on my face.

"What do I owe for the pleasure of talking to you?" I could hear the smile in her voice, wishing I could see the brightness behind that perfect feature of hers.

"I got done with rehearsal just a little bit ago and am now sitting on the couch at the hotel. How's work going?" The simplicity of asking such a domestic question feels weird in my mind but makes my heart soar.

"Honestly?" Her voice was stressed and tired on the other end of the line, making me want to help in any way that I can.

"No, I want you to lie to me." A small amount of laughter fills her side of the phone, bringing a warm feeling to my chest. "Of course, I want you to tell me honestly." She lets out a deep sigh before answering.

"It has been a day from hell. Half of the interns are out because they all got hammered out of their minds at four in the morning, surgeries have been back to back, and I haven't gotten to eat yet." Her voice was exasperated, proving just how long and hard her day has been for her. "And that was only the first half of my shift, I still have half to go."

"You're working late tonight?" Curiosity spiked me as I pulled my phone away from my ear and put it on speaker.

"Yeah, I get off at midnight." Another large sigh fills the phone call, making me smile but also worried about how she is doing. Pulling up the internet on my phone, I plug in my favorite Italian restaurant from Seattle.

"I'm sorry your day has been so bad." This comes out only half-heartedly as I start looking over the menu, selecting a couple of things. I can hear her talking more, but I am too busy entering the information for the hospital for the delivery. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you okay? You seem distant…" Her voice was hesitant as if she was afraid that she was stepping over a line.

"Yes, Calliope. I'm okay." A faint smile pulled at my lips from her concern, making the heat rise to my cheeks. "Food will be there in about thirty minutes…" I push the 'Place Order' button as I say this.

"Arizona, I could've just eaten at-"

"I don't get to be there for you on your hard days in person, just let me do this for you." My voice is held stern as I tell her this, not letting her back me down on my offer, especially since it is already ordered.

"You know if you keep spoiling me like this, I'm going to get used to it." She lets a small laugh fall from her lips, "You don't have to do this stuff you know."

"I know I don't _have to_. I want to." I let the words fall from my lips before realizing how true those words really were. The idea of being able to spoil Callie made my chest feel full and excited, like I had something to be proud of.

Suddenly I can hear a loud ringing sound from her end of the phone before hearing a muttered 'son of a bitch' from the brunette. "Arizona, I'm so sorry. We have an emergency rolling in that needs ortho…" Her voice trails off and that is when I can really hear how tired she is, how exhausted her body must feel.

"It's okay, go save some lives for me okay?" A small smile plays at the corners of my lips as I hear her shuffling around, not wanting to hang up until the last second possible.

"I will, goodbye Arizona." Her voice held tones of sadness before I heard her end of the line click, signaling that she had hung up.

Five Days Ago

"Just let them do your makeup." Mark was sitting in a chair next to me in the makeup trailer, scrolling through his phone.

"No, I did my makeup and it looks good." I had been sitting in this trailer for what felt like hours, getting prodded and poked at for my interview today. I had gotten an offer from a local Minneapolis TV station to do an interview and I figured it couldn't hurt.

"Wait until they get you under stage lights and then you'll regret not letting them do it for you." Tossing him the best angry face I could right now, I see him smirking towards his phone knowing that he had essentially won the argument. "I'll go let them know." He stood quickly from his chair and exited the trailer, looking for the makeup artist.

Not even five minutes later and I had a woman wiping all the makeup from my face and starting my makeup from scratch. I could tell that she knew I wasn't happy about somebody being in my personal bubble at the moment. She hurried through the process of putting makeup on my face and neck, making sure that there would be no reflection from the stage lights. When she was done, she gave me the best smile she could, nervous that I would snap at her.

"You're up in five!" I turn to see Mark yelling from the door of the trailer, a small smile playing on his features at how upset I looked.

Grabbing my black fedora off the couch in the trailer, I throw it on and make my way out of the trailer. Mark was waiting outside for me, turning towards the door when he heard me come out. "Damn you look hot!" A big smirk was playing on his lips as I hit him in the shoulder. "Too bad you swing the other way." We began walking towards the studio where everybody seemed to be headed, neither of us talking anymore.

Opening the stage door, I see that it is a simple set up in a staged room with bookshelves lining the back wall where the camera is aimed. Two cushioned chairs sat opposite of each other, but facing one another, making me roll my eyes at how hard they must have tried to make this setting _seem_casual. Standing just inside the door, a young woman -an intern I am assuming- approaches me fast, a smile spread wide on her face. "Arizona! Wow it's amazing to really meet you." Her voice is shaky as she leads me over to the chairs, signaling me to sit in the left one.

"Thank you." I nod towards her, unsure where to go from here as nothing has really been explained to me. "When are we-"

"Ah! There she is!" A woman around my age walked over towards me with her hand extended. Looking her up and down, I see that she is wearing a pencil skirt and button down, making me feel underdressed for the interview. "My name is Becky, it's so nice to meet you." Standing up, I take her hand and shake it, hating how cold and hard her grip felt. The smile that covered her face seemed practiced, no emotion running through it at all.

"Nice to meet you, too." I let my hand fall from her embrace, already hating the fact that I had agreed to doing this interview.

"Alright, why don't we get started?" She motions for me to sit back down as she sat down in her own chair, crossing her legs in a professional manner. "It's going to be super relaxed so don't be nervous." She turned towards the camera, looking for the signal to start.

A man behind the largest camera pointed his finger at her and immediately she pushed a smile onto her face. "Hello, I'm Becky and today we are interviewing Arizona. She has released one of the top albums of the year just a few months ago and is constantly sitting at the top of all the music charts." She moved to look towards me, the fake smile pouring over her face again. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. It's really nice to be here in Minnesota." I could feel Mark rolling his eyes at me from across the stage without having to even look at him.

"Well, we are so happy to have you." She shifted in her chair the tiniest bit before looking back up at me. "So, Arizona, tell us what it is like being a gay icon for people." I immediately move just the tiniest bit in my chair, not expecting her to jump at such a question so early in the interview.

"I wouldn't say I am a 'gay icon'." I let a smile cross my features at the thought of all the young people looking up to me and my music. "I will say that there is nothing better than getting to be who I am and knowing that it is helping others be themselves. When I read letters from my fans that say I helped them feel like they could come out, or love who they want, it warms my whole body." I move my hand up to tuck the loose strands of hair that were starting to make their way across my face.

"Did the album blow up like you thought it would?" The woman shifted in her chair just slightly, her smile falling just the tiniest bit as she waited for my answer. I could already feel the nerves of the situation prickling up my spine, wanting me to leave the room as soon as I could.

"Honestly, it has exploded way bigger than any of us thought it would. I was just this girl writing music and performing in small bars around town when I was approached by the manager I have now." I feel myself begin to fidget with my fingers, the nerves finally getting the better of me to the point that I can no longer sit still. "When the album came out, we were all surprised with how fast it was picked up. It's thrown us into a world that we never expected."

"Speaking of a world you never expected…" Becky started to shift slightly to her right side, making my eyes follow every one of her movements as she went. "Being thrown into a world where all the attention is on you must be new. How is it going?" A tiny smirk covers her lips as she finally turns back towards me with the magazine from just a little bit ago. My heart immediately sinks at the memory of Calliope's face when I showed up at her door after it was released. "Got yourself some _special_attention?"

I let a little bubble of laughter escape my lips at the uncomfortableness of the situation, wishing that the ground would swallow me whole. "Yeah, that photo was taken at a bar in California." Feeling the sweat start to build up in my palms, I rub them against the fabric of my jeans in hopes that it would help. It didn't. "She offered to buy me a drink before I nicely turned her down and went back to my friends."

"So, nothing happened?" Becky pushed further, barely letting my mind wrap around what was happening at this second.

"No, she wasn't who I wanted to spend my time with." I could feel a slight heat rise up my neck and cheeks at the realization of what had just fallen out of my mouth.

"So, there is somebody?" Her voice held curiosity, wanting to know the truth behind the words I had given her by accident.

"Yeah…" I could already feel a small smile creeping at the corners of my lips, just thinking about those beautiful brown eyes did that to me. "There's somebody back home and I think she's pretty amazing actually."

"Do we get to know who she is?" My head shook immediately, signaling that there was no way she was going to get that answer out of me.

"Not yet, I don't want my new world to scare her away before we really get a chance." I shot a soft smile towards Becky, trying to convey there were no hard feelings on the topic.

"I think we can all understand that. Not wanting to lose something before we have a real chance at it." She gave me a reassuring smile, making the nerves slightly fall from my shoulders, but not getting rid of all of them. "We only have a few minutes left, so I am dying to ask, are you writing new music?" Nodding my head towards her, I feel a bright smile cover my cheeks at the question.

"Actually, yeah, I am." I shift slightly in the chair, my backside getting sore from sitting in one position too long. "There are a few that are written, and we plan on recording as soon as there is a long enough of a break for us. Then there are some that are started but not finished that we are working on."

"Are they as personal as the last album?" Her eyes were looking over my shoulder, probably at somebody that is sending her a signal to wrap things up.

"All of my songs are personal. Every single one that I write comes from my heart and my experiences, so I can give fans a journey into who I am." Sending her the best smile that I could, I pushed forward. "The last album held a lot of songs about self-discovery and heartbreak over that, but the new album isn't going to have such heavy tones to them."

"Well, sadly our time is up for today. Thank you for coming here and letting us interview you, Arizona." She turned and faced the camera, her fake smile shining as bright as it could.

"Thanks for having me." With that the man behind the largest camera yelled to the crew that it was a wrap before everybody started shuffling around.

Standing from the seat, I feel the tension between my shoulder blades at the realization that that video was going to be everywhere in a matter of minutes. "That does not look like a happy face…" Turning towards the side, I see Mark making his way over to me, his phone for once was out of sight.

"I think I messed up big time…" Running my fingers through my hair, I let a large sigh leave my lips as the tension forces down harder on my shoulders.

"Blondie, you worry too much." He wraps a strong arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his body as he begins directing me towards the exit.

"She's going to be so upset when she sees that. I just outed us to the world." As we make our way to the tour bus that had shown up during the interview, I feel weakness in my knees that I haven't felt before.

"You never know if she will be upset until you talk to her." Turning around before going up the stairs to get on the bus, I see his eyes that were soft and honest. Mark came off as an asshole most times, but when you really get to see that heart of his, it's something special.

"Thanks, Sloan." I pull myself up the stairs of the bus and make my way towards the back where the couches are.

Sitting down, propping my leg up against the chair across from me, I pull out my bullet journal, flipping to the next open page. Grabbing a pencil from the pouch that was on the side of the couch - where I stuff random crap all the time - I look back onto the blank page. For what felt like the first time in several weeks, there was nothing coming to the forefront of my mind. Usually, lyrics flow from me, my pencil never being able to move fast enough but right now my mind seems stuck on one thing.

The idea of Calliope breaking things off when she realizes that our personal life was now thrust into the spotlight makes me sick to my stomach. I never had to worry about this kind of thing before when I was on the road and just brought strange women back to my hotel, but it feels weird. The kind of weird where it's all consuming and I can't take my mind off of it, but also a good weird because I have somebody who _cares enough_to be upset by this.

Looking back down at the blank page in front of me, I just let my pencil start scribbling lines, no particular goal in mind. A calmness falls over me as I listen to the light scratching of my pencil against paper, making some of the nerves fall away. The quiet and calm didn't last long before I could hear my phone going off. Picking it up from beside me, I see that Teddy is calling me and I can already feel my anxiety spike. "Hello?"

"Arizona Robbins! You have some explaining to do." Her voice is held with anger with undertones of excitement. "Why did I learn that you are dating somebody from a TV interview?" My jaw immediately dropped, my heart sinking to the bottom of my stomach.

"Is it everywhere?" I cringed inwardly at the amount of vulnerability that I let slip through.

"Yes, it's everywhere! Hence the reason I am calling you." The anger had left her voice and was now filled with pure excitement. "Tell me about her."

"Teds, I can't do that right now." Defeat filled my voice at the realization that I need to call Callie before she sees it. "I need to call her and let her know before she sees it on every platform possible." A large sigh left my lips as I brought my hand up to my forehead, rubbing circles on my temples.

"Okay, but I get the full story afterwards. You owe me, Robbins." She said her goodbyes quickly before ending the phone call, my nerves running rampid in my body as I pull up the phone number I need.

Several rings play out, the tension in my shoulder blades spiking at the realization that she may not answer. She may have already seen it and decided she didn't want what came with dating somebody famous. "Hello?" Her voice was uncertain as she picked up, yet somehow it caused my heart to beat just that tiny bit faster.

"Calliope, hey…"

Present Day

_God I love this feeling_. Every square inch of Madison Square Garden is packed, fans screaming and calling out for me. Hearing thousands of people singing my songs along with me reminds me exactly why I do what I do. The lights were down, sending the arena into complete darkness as I heard the band members moving around, preparing for the next song. I could hear the drums pick up the beat, sending vibrations throughout the arena and under my feet. Soon the guitar started to pick up, as the lights started spinning around the building.

"Oh

Ooh, ooh"

Everybody went silent as they had never heard this song before as if they were all holding their breath. This was one of the best parts about performing live, you always got a direct reaction when trying out a new song.

"My last made me feel like I would never try again

But when I saw you, I felt something I never felt

Come closer, I'll give you all my love

If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything

My last made me feel like I would never try again

But when I saw you, I felt something I never felt

Come closer, I'll give you all my love

If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything"

The lights finally fell on me as I finished the first part of the song, my voice lower than how I normally sang. There was a tone of huskiness when I sing this song that I have never done before. Walking forward, from the main stage to a stage that was out towards the crowd, surrounded by fans on three sides I continue singing.

"Talk to me, I need to hear you need me like I need you

Fall for me, I wanna know you feel how I feel for you, love

Before you, baby, I was numb, drown out pain by pourin' up

Speedin' fast on the run, never wanna get caught up

Now you're the one that I'm callin'

Swore I thought I'd never forget, don't think I'm just talkin'

I think I might go all in, no exceptions, girl, I need ya"

Walking to the edge of the stage, I squat down and reach my hand out towards the crowd. A smile covered my face at the realization that this is the first time I have been able to move like this in weeks. The medic that traveled with us, cleared my ankle just a few days ago and decided that taping it would work for the concerts. This was my first concert without the boot and it felt absolutely amazing to get back into interacting with the crowd.

"Feeling like I'm out of my mind, 'cause I can't get enough

Only one that I give my time, 'cause I got eyes for ya

Might make an exception for ya, 'cause I been feelin' ya

Think I might be out of my mind, I think that you're the one"

I could feel a smile pulling at my lips at the reason behind the new song. This song was written after me and Calliope parted ways after our date on the sailboat. When I got back home, the words fell right onto the page, my pencil not being able to move fast enough. The crowd was cheering their approval, making my heart swell inside my chest.

"My last made me feel like I would never try again

But when I saw you, I felt something I never felt

Come closer, I'll give you all my love

If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything

My last made me feel like I would never try again

But when I saw you, I felt something I never felt

Come closer, I'll give you all my love

If you treat me right, baby, I'll give you everything"

Standing back up from the edge of the stage, I begin walking back towards the main stage when the band finished out their part of the song. The lights went down again, sending the arena into complete darkness once again. Feeling around on the platform that the drum set was on, I grab the water bottle there and screw the top off. I could hear the band shuffling around to prepare for the next song as I down almost the whole bottle of water.

I was not used to moving this much anymore since I had fractured my ankle. Sweat had built up between my shoulder blades and I could feel as it made its way down my back. Setting the water bottle back down, I turn around and wait for the rhythm to begin for the next song. "So, I'm guessing that you will all know this one…"

A few cords from the guitar started out softly, the crowd already screaming as they realized what song it was. Soon a heavy drumbeat comes in and I am running down the main stage and out to the stage in the crowd, the lights turning on me as I reached the end.

"She doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore

'Cause it's more intimate

Than she thinks we should get

She doesn't look me in the eyes anymore

Too scared of what she'll see

Somebody holding me"

Immediately the emotions flood me as the words of the song once again sink in as the crowd sings along. This song was written shortly after I found Jenny in bed with another woman and the first few times that I sang it, tears streamed down my face.

"When I wake up all along and I'm thinking of your skin

I remember, I remember what you told me"

The beat of the music picks up slightly as I begin the practiced dance moves, sliding and moving my hips the right way. Granted, I was not the greatest dancer to begin with, but I sure make up for it in effort when it comes to performing.

"Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers

With the same damn hunger

To be touched, to be loved

To feel anything at all

We're not lovers, we're just strangers

With the same damn hunger

To be touched, to be loved

To feel anything at all"

The thousands of fans singing all together, hits like a wave of the ocean, almost knocking me back at the vibrations that were sent through the floor. Moving back up the walkway to the main stage, I continue my dancing, loving the feeling of freedom that I have now.

"She doesn't call me on the phone anymore

She's never listening

She says it's innocent

She doesn't let me have control anymore

I must have crossed a line

I must have lost my mind"

The beat picks up again, the lights flashing all over the room as the crowd sings along with me. Walking over to the side of the main stage, I reach out to the people fighting to get to the front, a smile crossing my lips.

"When I wake up all alone and I'm thinking of your skin

I remember, I remember what you told me"

Looking up slightly, I see a young girl sitting on her father's shoulders and it makes me think of how Tim used to always carry me on his shoulders no matter what age or size we were. Winking in her direction, I stand back up and run towards the other side of the stage, meeting more fans on that side.

"Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers

With the same damn hunger

To be touched, to be loved

To feel anything at all

We're not lovers, we're just strangers

With the same damn hunger

To be touched, to be loved

To feel anything at all"

Moving back to the center of the stage, I close my eyes to sing the next part, my emotions running wild in my chest. No matter how long ago everything went down, I could still feel the bottled-up anger that resided. It used to be pure sadness when I thought about it, but that quickly left me and had been replaced with anger.

"I'll miss the mornings with you laying in my bed

I'll miss the memories replaying in my head

I'll miss the thought of forever, you and me

But all you're missing is my body, oh"

Stepping back from center of the stage, I let the band take their solo, each instrument getting a chance to outplay the others. The crowd screamed for them just as loud as they screamed for me and that made my heart soar. Running back down onto the stage that was surrounded by the crowd, I finish off the song.

"So we're not lovers

'Cause we're just strangers

With the same damn hunger

To be touched, to be loved

To feel anything at all

We're not lovers, we're just strangers

With the same damn hunger

To be touched, to be loved

To feel anything at all"

Throwing my arms into the air, I smile at the crowd as everybody screamed louder. Suddenly, I let my arms fall and I have to step slightly to the side to catch my balance. The corners of my vision were getting fuzzy as the world beneath my feet started to sway like I was on water. Taking another step to the side, my peripheral vision started to go black and suddenly the air that was holding me up, was gone. The last thing I remember was thousands of gasps as the world went completely black and utterly silent.

Sharp pain is all that I could feel. The kind of pain you would think of if you got run over by a semi-truck. I could feel a softness behind me but the world seemed to keep moving in waves below me as I squeezed my eyes tighter. Voices started to stick out to me, bringing the real world back into focus again. Opening one eye at a time, I see Mark leaning over me with worry and anxiety written all over his face.

"Teddy, she's waking up!" I could tell he had yelled over his shoulder; his features still slightly fuzzy to me.

"She's awake?!" Suddenly blonde hair was hanging over my face with green eyes looking at me softly. "Oh my god, you're awake." Her hands were cold as she touched my face, caressing my cheek as if trying to help me wake up.

"Wha-" A rough cough comes from my throat as it feels like sandpaper rubbing together. "What happened?" The bright lights from behind them made my head pound and made the world start feeling like it was made of waves again.

"You fainted on stage. You're in the ER right now, we're waiting for a doctor to look at your ankle and your head." At those words I could feel the unbelievable amount of pain in my leg and neck, my heart sinking to the bottom of my stomach.

"I don't-"

"Shhhh, it will be okay. They are sending their ortho person down any second now to look at it." Teddy's voice spoke out, pulling my attention back into the room.

"No." That caught both of their attention as they were both now looking at me with bewildered faces.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Mark's face turned stern like an older brother with a bratty sibling. "You need it looked at; it doesn't look good." He turned to look at my foot, his face cringing as he looked at it.

"I want Calliope." The world started spinning again and I could feel my stomach flipping as if it was in water.

"Who's…" Teddy started to ask before Mark could cut in.

"We are not bringing her to New York from Seattle!" His voice was rising as he realized what I was asking for.

"Who is-"

"She's the only one I will let near my ankle." If he could raise his voice over it, then so could I.

"Seriously, who-"

"We are not waiting for her to get here, Arizona." His voice was loud and stern, as if he was using a fatherly tone with me.

"Guys, wh-"

"Calliope or nothing." I tried to cross my arms over my chest, only to feel IV's and wires pulling on my skin. Throwing my hands down like a toddler, I see the frustration falling on Mark's face as he rubbed at his forehead with his fingers.

"You're literally a child…" A large sigh falls from his lips as he pulls his phone out of his jean's pocket, scrolling through it intently.

"Who is-"

Mark held his finger up to silence Teddy before rubbing his forehead again, waiting for her to pick up the phone call. Suddenly a sigh of relief left his lips as he closed his eyes, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Doctor Torres?"

He shifted slightly under Teddy's stare as she looked at him with pure curiosity on her features. "This is Mark Sloan, I'm Arizona's manager-" He rolled his eyes as we could hear a slight mumble come from the other end of the phone call. "Actually, that's why I'm calling. There has been an acci-"

Mumbling from the other end of the line could be heard again but louder as he rubbed at his temples again. Suddenly the phone is thrust towards me, the mumbling still going on. "It's for you…" His voice was filled with frustration at the situation.

"-happened?! You can't tell me there is an accident and then not say anything else, Mark!" Her voice was fiery, and I could feel my heart rate pick up at the sound. "Well?! Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Calliope-"

"Arizona, oh my god." Her voice was frantic as she talked, as if she couldn't get her words to form her questions fast enough. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you seriously injured? What-"

"Callie." My voice was stern as I felt the room start to shift underneath me again, a large sigh leaving my lips at trying to focus on the conversation. "You have to come out to New York."

"What?" Pure shock filled her voice, making a small smile pull at my lips.

"Something is wrong with my ankle and I don't want anybody else looking at it."

"She's being a real pain in the ass!" Mark yelled over my voice trying to express how frustrated he is with me.

"Arizona, I am sure that the doctor there is very capable of taking care of a fracture." The sound in her voice seemed like it was reassuring her more than it was trying to reassure me.

"Please, Calliope…" Closing my eyes at the pain in my ankle spiked again, wanting it to go away right now.

"Arizona-"

"I'm scared…" Okay, I wasn't _really_scared but I won't lie when I wanted her to be the only one to look at it and take care of me.

"Okay." Suddenly I hear shuffling in the background, her breathing getting slightly heavier as it sounded like she was rushing around. "Let me talk to Mark."

"Thank you…" Pulling the phone away from my ear, I pass it back to Mark before laying my head completely back on the pillow.

"I'll get a private jet arranged for you and I'll send you the address." Mark's voice was heavy as frustration had completely left it and was now filled with exhaustion.

Listening to Mark's voice as he talked to Callie made my heart seem to calm down and my head seemed to stop spinning. Feeling Teddy's cold hands on my forehead, I leaned into the touch and suddenly missed the warm hands of the Latina. It wasn't long before darkness fell upon me again and everything seemed to fade away.

Waking up later, I feel the presence of several people around me. Opening my eyes slowly, I see a young man in green scrubs who must be a doctor talking to Mark as if explaining something. "We're just going to move her upstairs. We need the ER bed for more serious cases." Looking at Mark closely, I could see the bags under his eyes as he looked at the man slightly shorter than him.

"Okay, but can we have somebody at least look at her head while we wait? And the room needs to be away from the pubic, we don't want people rushing her when she's vulnerable." Concern and worry filled his voice, which was the first time in a long time I had seen him this worked up.

"We can have neuro come take a look…"

"Perfect." Mark finally looked over at me, our eyes meeting and a small smile pulled at his lips. "Morning, Blondie." He walked over to the side of my bed, drawing my attention to the sleeping form of Teddy curled up in a chair.

"Send her to the hotel, Mark. It will be all night." I move my eyes from him over to Teddy, gesturing to the exhausted form.

"You don't think I have already tried that?" He let a small laugh leave his lips as he gestured his head towards the young man in green scrubs who was writing something on the clipboard at the end of my bed. "He's going to move us to a room, he said you were hogging up a bed that could be used for somebody in a more serious condition." A smile played on his lips again, making my chest feel a little bit warmer.

"I am always useful when it involves getting in the way." I let a smile play on my features as I see the man taking off the IV's and wires and placing them on the bed with me. "Wake her up and send her home, Mark." The young man unlocked the breaks on my bed, starting to push me out of the curtain off section and out into the bay.

Looking over my shoulder and the bed, I can see Mark shaking Teddy's shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes flashed open and meet mine as the doctor pushed me through the double swinging doors and into a long hallway. Watching as the surroundings passed me faster than I wanted, I close my eyes tightly to ward off the waving feeling. I could smell the pure bleach scent that surrounds every inch of the hospital, making my stomach queasy.

Suddenly I feel the bed stop moving and feel the hairs on my arm stand up, telling me that somebody is watching me. Opening my eyes slowly, I see the young doctor looking at me before turning away with a slight pink color to his cheeks. "Sorry…" His voice was higher than I was expecting, bringing a slight smile to my face. "I'm not used to being this close to somebody famous." The pink color getting deeper as he looked forward at the elevator doors.

The only sound that filled the small elevator was the beeping as we passed every floor. Tension built between my shoulder blades as we reached the designated floor, my eyes closing to try and ward off the sick feeling. The bed started rolling again and my attempts to ward off the sickness proved futile as I could feel the bile rising in the back of my throat. Covering my face with my hands, putting pressure on my eyes with my palms, some of the queasiness fades away. "Miss, are you okay?" I could hear the voice of the doctor behind me, making me feel just the tiniest bit more grounded.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" The words left my mouth and instantly I could feel the bile rise up into my throat as I pushed harder on my eyes.

"Kari, can you page Doctor Cole? We need neuro to come check her out." The young doctor spoke from behind my bed as he continued pushing me, but by the sudden quietness around me, I assumed we had made it to my new room.

Opening my eyes, I see the calm cream-colored walls that made up my room. A painting of the New York City skyline was along the wall as we entered across from the private bathroom, a TV mounted across from where the bed is, and a large window made up the whole left wall. As he pushed the bed, I was currently on to the one in the room, I realize that another nurse had followed us in. Looking back at the doctor in green scrubs, I could feel curiosity fill my features completely. "Miss, since we haven't had somebody do any neurological assessment and your ankle is injured pretty bad, we are going to transfer you to the bed instead of you moving yourself." His voice was soft and calming as sympathy played over his features.

The woman nurse in light blue scrub pants and a flowery scrub top moved to the other side of the bed that was already in the room. Grabbing the sheet underneath me, they counted down from three before they pulled and shifted me onto the new bed. Instantly, I felt immense pain shoot through my ankle and up my leg, a fiery burn that touched every inch. I must have shown the pain in my face as I heard the nurse say something before exiting the room quickly.

The younger doctor turned towards me as he reattached my IV's to hanging hooks and the wires up to the heart monitors. "Ma'am, I really suggest that you let a doctor look at your ankle…" His voice was soft as if he was talking to a younger sister, emotions written across his face.

"My doctor is on her way." This comes out stern as I shake my head, my decision still final on the matter.

"Okay." He stepped back from the IV stand before grabbing my chart that was resting on the head of the ER bed. "Neuro is going to be here soon to do an assessment." He gave me a closed lipped smile before grabbing the end of the ER bed and making his way out of the room, pulling it behind him.

Leaning my head against the new cold pillow on the hospital bed, I stare at the ceiling begging for this to all be over. Running over every scene that I can remember from the concert; I don't remember feeling sick or off before or during the show. Closing my eyes, I could see the scenes in my mind but even that started to make me feel sick.

It wasn't long before I could hear voices outside of my room causing me to open my eyes. A male doctor that seemed to be middle aged with salt and pepper hair and hazel eyes came in, followed by Mark and Teddy. The two of them looked like they had just found water after being lost in the desert. "Miss Robbins?" The doctor's voice caught me off guard, the deepness of it making me startle slightly.

"Yes?" My eyes following his every movement as he approaches the bed. Looking at Teddy and Mark, they make their way over to the chairs that are pushed up against the large window.

"I'm Doctor Cole, I am the neuro doctor on duty tonight." He gave me a smile that reminded me of something you would see on TV. "I heard you took quite a tumble…" Gently he sat down on the edge of my bed, looking at me as he talked. "Can you tell me what you remember?"

Clearing my throat, still feeling the dryness itching from deep within. "I remember performing on stage and the next thing I know everything is black and when I woke up, I was in the ER." I look over at Teddy and Mark who had seen the whole thing truly unfold, the parts that I have no recollection of. "They would be able to tell you what happened…"

"She was on the edge of the stage singing and she started to stumble sideways and then she fell right off…" Teddy's voice was exhausted as she spoke like she hadn't slept in days and suddenly I could feel guilt sit on my shoulders.

The doctor pulled a pen light out of his chest pocket of his scrubs, turning it on before looking at me. "Alright, look straight over my shoulder and not into the light." I look over his shoulder as he flashes both of my eyes twice, a humming sound coming from his chest. "Can you take this finger-" He stuck up his pointer finger to show me which one, "-and touch it to your nose?"

I stuck my finger up and went to touch my nose but when I tried to focus my eyes, my finger was on my cheek. Another humming sound came from his chest as he stood up gently from the bed, so my ankle wasn't jostled. "Look forward for me…" He held his pointer finger in front of my nose about a foot and a half away. "Now I want you to follow my finger the best you can." He started to move his finger side to side slowly and then up and down. Next he moved it slowly towards my nose and immediately I could feel my head start to hurt.

"Alright, Miss Robbins. I am all done messing with you for right now." He turned his posture slightly so he could talk to the whole room and not just me. "By the slow response to light and the way her eyes jerk when she follows my finger, I think it's a concussion. A minor one, but still a concussion."

"But she didn't hit her head before the show?" Teddy was looking intently at the doctor, her eyes never leaving his, confusion and exhaustion covering her features.

"I believe she hit it when she fell. My guess is that she hit her head when she fell off the stage and that's how she sustained the concussion." He looked back towards me, looking at me intently as if still assessing me. "Were you drinking enough water today?"

"When I remembered to…" I looked from the doctor to Mark before turning my attention back to the doctor.

"Did you eat anything today?" Realization started to show on his face as if the puzzle pieces were falling into place. Shaking my head slightly, he shifts on his feet and puts his hands in his coat pockets. "My guess is you fainted from dehydration and lack of eating. You've been on an IV for a few hours now so we can't tell if that really was it, but that I think is what caused it."

"What do we do now?" Mark's voice was stern as he spoke, his eyes boring into the older man.

"There isn't much we can do for a concussion other than have her avoid loud things, flashing things, anything that can hurt her brain while it tries to heal." He shifted once again, looking at my ankle before looking back at Mark. "And I would get that ankle looked at immediately…"

"Trust us, we've tried." Both Teddy and Mark said at the same time as they looked at me with pointed looks.

"I will send somebody from ortho-"

"Don't bother, she won't let them near her." Mark said with annoyance in his voice, bags prominently dark under his eyes. "An ortho surgeon is being brought in."

"Okay…" The man trailed off as he looked from Mark to me, a small smile playing at his lips. "I will have a nurse come check on you in a little bit to see if you need anything while you wait."

"Thank you." I tell the doctor as he gives one last smile to the room before turning on his heel and walking out.

Looking back at Teddy sitting in the chair closest to my head, I can see the exhaustion and frustration written all over her features. I look away, not being able to stand the look she is giving me at the moment. "Arizona, why can't a doctor just come take a look at it?" Her voice was surprisingly soft as she spoke, catching me completely off guard.

"I just-" Fiddling with the hospital sheet between my fingers, I feel the tension once again build in my shoulders. "I just don't." I close my eyes tight, hoping it is enough for her to drop the conversation.

The three of us sat in silence as the morning sun started to rise in the large window, just proving how long we have been at the hospital. Every once in a while, when I looked over at them, one of them would have their eyes closed and were breathing heavy, signaling they had fallen asleep. Teddy left after a little while to get her and Mark some coffee, leaving the silence to just me and Mark.

The nurse that helped move me into this room had come in a few times to check on my IV's and to see if any of us needed anything. I had yet to look at my ankle. By the amount of pain and burning that I felt, I knew that it wasn't good. I could feel in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong, and I could start to feel the anxiety building up in my nerves.

Eventually, a loud sound of something hitting against something else woke me up. My eyes opened slowly, still not wanting the light to invade my senses as it caused my head to pulsate. Finally allowing things to come into focus, I see what seemed like heaven standing there. Standing just inside the little entry way of the room was Calliope with what I assumed to be my chart in her hands. "You fainted?" Her brown eyes looked up at me and it was like everything that I had been feeling for the last several hours had melted away.

She was standing there in dark purple scrubs that I had seen around the hospital, her hair was tied back, and she was wearing a lab coat that wasn't hers. I must have missed what she was saying because she was looking at me with that 'look' that she gives when I have done something wrong. "What?"

"Has she been like this all night?" She looks at Mark as she flips to the next page of my chart.

"Are you asking if she has been a pain in the ass all night? Because if so, yes. Yes, she's been a pain in the ass all night." He had stood up and moved to the side of my bed, looking down at me with an eyebrow slightly raised.

Callie set down my chart onto the rolling bed tray before moving to the side of my bed, also looking down at me. "I have a few rules since I flew all the way out here for this." Her tone was fiery as she spoke, the emotions running rampid in her eyes. "First, you are not allowed to treat me like we are dating. I am your doctor and you will treat me like one. Two, since I am apparently the only doctor who can take care of you, you will do exactly what I say when I say. And finally, you owe me big time for this, Robbins."

Looking intently at her eyes I can see several emotions running through them, but the main one was relief at seeing that I was okay. "Deal." I give her the best smile that I could after just being woken up to and lectured at. "It's good to see you, _Doctor Torres_."

She shot me a dirty look as she moved down towards the end of the bed to where the bedsheet was covering my feet. As she lifted the sheet up, her features had immediately changed as the tiniest gasp fell from her lips. She looked up at Mark and Teddy, her eyes boring into them. "Why did you let her wait?" The seriousness in her tone cut straight to my core.

She turned back to look at my ankle, folding the sheet back and that is when I first took a look at it. It was the same ankle that was broken weeks ago, but this time it was worse. A hundred times worse. The outside bone looked like if it shifted anymore it would poke out of the skin and it was bruised to all hell. It was dark blue and purple all around with slight red marks farther around it. "Ca-Doctor Torres?" My voice gave out as my eyes searched for hers, begging her to look at me.

She went to touch the bone but moved her hand back, changing her mind at the last second. Her eyes finally looked up at me and I could see the realization on her face, already knowing what was going to happen. "I'm going to have them take some scans of your ankle to see exactly what is going on…" She moved the bed sheet back over my feet before making her way back over to the side of my bed. "Once I get a good look at what is going on, we will make a plan of action, okay?"

For the first time since she entered the room, her doctor façade broke down as she reached her hand out and brushed the hair back from my forehead. From looking at her eyes, I knew she didn't need to look at those scans to know what needed to happen. I could tell that she wanted to get them done in hopes that she wouldn't have to do the extreme. _I knew something wasn't right…_

The process of getting the scans of my ankle almost made me pass out from the pain. Every time it shifted in even the slightest, a burning white-hot pain shot through it causing me to see stars. They were only able to get three scans done before I had to tap out, the pain taking my breath away.

I had been sitting in my room for what felt like a small eternity as we waited to hear from Callie on my scans. She had left shortly after ordering the scans, never returning to check up or anything of the sorts. A small amount of guilt sat in my bones at forcing her to come all the way out here, but the second I saw her standing there, I knew I made the right decision.

A knock came from the door, grabbing my attention but not stirring Mark or Teddy from their sleep on the chairs against the large window. "I took a look at your scans…" Callie spoke softly as she turned the corner so I could finally see her standing in my room. She held up a large orange folder that must've held my x-rays, my heart sinking at the emotions running across her face. Moving towards me, she pulls one of the extra chairs over so she could sit down by my bedside. She pulled the black plastic sheet that was my x-ray from the orange folder, looking at me softly before holding it up.

Holding it up to the light, the breath catches in my throat. My eyes fell to Calliope's face, praying for her to explain that it wasn't as bad as it looked. "Calliope…" My voice came out a lot more vulnerable than I had wanted it to, but I was running off of what felt like no sleep and the last thing I needed was for Callie to be looking at me the way she was.

"It's not great, Arizona…" She pointed to the x-ray at the several broken bones that made up my ankle. "This is the original fracture here-" She pointed to the black line on the inside bone of my ankle, then moving her finger to the outside of my ankle. "This is a new fracture-" Her finger traces a black chip and line through the outside bone of my ankle, large jagged pieces broken off. Then moving to the black space where there was a big area where I am sure bones are supposed to be. "And this here is the dislocation of your ankle…" She finally looked at me, sympathy written all over her eyes as she shifted just the tiniest bit closer to me.

"Arizona, this is going to need surgery, and soon if you don't want serious permanent damage." Her voice was soft as she looked over at the two sleeping forms in their separate chairs before looking at me again, her hand reaching out for mine.

My eyes begin searching hers, begging for this to all disappear and for it to be us back in our bubble on the sailboat. "Callie…" I look down at the hand that she isn't holding and realize that I had started to fidget with the sheet between my fingers. Suddenly I feel a warm palm against my cheek, guiding me to look at her.

"I know it can be scary, but you have to trust me, okay?" Her voice was soft, and her eyes were gentle as they searched all over my features for a reaction. I could feel her thumb rubbing against my cheek as I leaned more into her touch, missing how it felt to have her next to me. And in that moment, it felt like we weren't at a hospital talking about my fucked-up ankle, but that we were back in our happy bubble in Seattle.

"Okay." My voice was heavy as I spoke, my eyes closing gently at the feeling of her warm touch, begging her not to pull away.

"Okay?" When I opened my eyes at her voice, I saw nothing but adoration and underlying confidence as she looked into my eyes. As blue clashed with brown, I could feel all of the tension that had been building in my body, fall away.

"I trust you, Calliope."


	11. The Surgery

**Hello everybody! Thank you all for being patient with the update and thank you to those who are still reading it. Few notes before you read: first, I am obviously not a surgeon, so the surgery is probably not super accurate but I did do my best to research it and watch videos on it. Second, there is more than likely going to be another week or so before another update as there are last exams this week before finals next week and sadly they don't pass themselves. Lastly, this is a question for all of you: do you want the story to go until they get together and wrap it into a quick happy ending or do you want the story to continue into their future together? I know some people like there to be a definite ending to a story and some like it to continue on and experience them together for longer. So, just let me know what would make you all happy. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, stay healthy and safe! :)**

**Chapter 11:**

The cold water running over my hands from the faucet in the scrub room numbed the nerves for just a few split seconds. Looking up from my soapy fingers, I look through the glass window that separates the scrub room from the operating room. Arizona was laying on the surgical table, talking to the anesthesiologist animatedly, her nerves about the situation getting the better of her.

Turning my vision back down to my hands, I wash the soap from my forearms and hands before grabbing a towel. Drying my hands, I look back into the operating room to see Arizona was already put under and the surgical team I had never worked with before were in place. Pushing the automatic door button with my hip, I walk into the operating room to see everybody looking at me. "Alright everybody, thank you for being willing to work with me today." I smile behind my surgical mask as I stick my hands in surgical gloves that a scrub nurse is holding out for me.

Sticking my arms through a surgical gown, I let them tie me up before making my way to Arizona's side. Looking down at her ankle, I can feel the bile rising up in my throat at the idea of cutting her open. I chance a look up at her and suddenly the breath gets caught in my throat. Her blonde hair was brushed back, her eyes closed, her face resting peacefully but she had intubation tubes and wires sticking out everywhere. Closing my eyes, my mind races and thinks back to earlier.

"_This is as far as you guys can go…" My voice leaves my lips gently, knowing that Mark and Teddy didn't want to leave her side. _

_We stood right outside the surgical hallway's swinging doors, Mark and Teddy each saying their own things before giving her a hug. Placing my hand on the side rail as we pushed the hospital bed through the doors, I feel a warm grasp on it. Looking down, I see Arizona looking up at me with pure anxiety written all over her features. "You're going to do great, Arizona." I let a smile cover my features as we wait outside the OR for the scrub team to come grab her. _

"_You said you were the best right?" Her voice held only nerves as she spoke, her eyes wide and vulnerable as she looked up at me from her hospital bed. _

"_Top of my class!" A small laugh passes my lips as I let my thumb rub circles on the backside of her hand. "You are going to have many years of trying to kill me on dangerous modes of transportation." _

_Seeing her lying there in the hospital bed with her hair slightly messy from restless sleep, her ocean blue eyes wide, made me want nothing more than to kiss her and tell her it was going to be okay. I wanted to look at her and promise her that everything was going to be okay, that she was going to wake up with no pain and everything was fixed. But I couldn't. All I can do is go in there and fix it the best way I knew how. _

_The scrub team stepped out of the OR, holding the door open so they could push her bed in. I dropped my hand from hers and took a step towards the scrub room before a beautiful voice stopped me. "Ca-Doctor Torres?" Turning around, I see half her bed in the OR door, the top part still sticking out in the hallway. "I-uh-if anything happens… you mean a lot to me." The scrub team glanced a quick look between us before deciding against it as we were only going to be here for the one surgery. _

_Nodding my head, she lays her head back down on the pillow as they continue to push the bed into the OR. Closing my eyes, I take the deepest breath I could before pushing the scrub room door open._

Opening my eyes, I look back at her ankle with a newfound adrenaline towards the surgery. Sticking my hand out to the side, "Scalpel" I feel the weight of the metal instrument in my hand, taking one last deep breath before beginning.

Dragging the metal slowly but precisely down the medial side of her ankle, I begin to see the redness of blood appear. Handing the scalpel back to the scrub nurse, she hands me a surgical retractor in return. Placing the large flat side into the incision, I turn towards the surgical intern that was allowed on the case. "I need you to hold this in place." The intern nodded her head excitedly as she took the metal handle from my hand, standing on the opposite side of the table from me.

Looking at the bone, I wrap my fingers around the broke end of bones, moving them back into place. I could see where the bone had broken before, that her previous fracture was almost healed. If only she would've kept that fucking boot on. Once the bones were closer together, I turn towards the scrub nurse, "Eight-hole plate, please."

Taking the metal plate from the nurse, I turn back towards the ankle and lay the plate over the broken parts of the bone. "Perfect." I nod to myself before taking the plate out once again to make sure that the bones are brought together in a tight seal. "I need your other hand to hold them together while I get the first two screws placed." I could see the green eyes of the intern wide behind her mask.

She took over the position that my hands were in originally so I could place the plate back over the fractured bones. "Screw and drill, please." Placing the first screw into the top hole, I drilled it in snuggly to the tibia. Sticking my hand out again, another screw is placed into my palm. Placing it at the bottom hole of the plate, I drill the screw into the medial malleolus. "Alright, you can let go." I can visibly see the tension fall from the intern's face and shoulders as she pulls her hand back and places it on the retractor along with her other hand.

Taking another screw, I place it below the first one I had drilled in, getting the metal to bend to the form of the bone. Looking up as the intern watches me work intently, I can feel the quietness of the room around me. "This your first surgery?" I look at the young woman as I stick my hand out for another screw.

"Third surgery, Doctor." Her green eyes looked up at mine before I continued to drill in the next screw.

"Well, Doctor…" I look up at her expectantly as I am handed another screw for the plate.

"Willes." Her voice was soft but held reluctance in it, like she was nervous that she was going to overstep a line.

"Well, Doctor Willes, you are doing a fine job." I give her a smile behind my mask as I am handed the very last screw to this side. Drilling the last one into place, I step back and look at the plate and make sure that it is in the correct place against the bone one last time. "Alright, Willes, you can remove the retractor and then sew this side up." The intern's face went almost ghost white at my words, nerves covering every inch of her body.

"You have closed somebody up, haven't you?" I step back from my side of the table, getting ready to walk over to the other side where the intern was standing.

"I've only practiced in skills lab…" Letting out a sigh, I signal her over to my side of the table.

"Tissue and regular forceps." The scrub nurse handed me the two tools along with the suturing string. "I am going to show you how to do it my way. Not everybody likes it this way, but I think it is the easiest and I can do many sutures in a short amount of time." Looking at the intern, she nods quickly, looking at the tools in my hands.

"Alright, stick the needle through the skin while holding the skin with the tissue forceps-" I pierce the skin with the needle, through both side of the incision. "Wrap the string around the forceps twice-" Wrapping the string around the regular forceps twice, I look up at the intern to make sure that she is following along. "Then grab the short end of the string with the forceps and pull through. Snip it and do the next one." Stepping back from the ankle, I hand her the instruments I was just using. "Since these are external stitches, we can do them this way, quickly and effectively. Now, you try."

I watch over her shoulder as she slowly does the next couple of stitches, complimenting her when she did something well and correcting her when she was about to make a mistake. "Good, now I am going to start on the other side of the ankle."

Nodding towards the scrub team, some of us shift over to the other side of the surgical table to begin working, "Scalpel." Cutting a thin red line down the lateral side of her ankle, a little higher up than the last since more pieces broke off from the fracture. Handing the scalpel back, I am once again given a retractor but this one stayed open on its own once it was placed.

Opening the incision, I can already feel the color leave my face at the look of it. The bones that had broken off were bigger and more jagged that I had expected, along with several breaks that I couldn't see from the limited number of x-rays taken. Rolling my shoulders back and moving my head from side to side before turning back to working on the ankle.

Moving the fibula over just the tiniest amount, I shift over the three pieces of the broken malleolus back into the area they belong. I move the three jagged pieces of the malleolus back into place, holding them tight against one another. "I need a longer screw…" The scrub nurse handed me a slightly longer screw and I placed it into the underside of the malleolus. "Okay, drill." Maneuvering my hands carefully, I am able to drill the screw in, so the pieces are all held flush together. "One more screw of that size, please." Drilling one last screw into the three pieces of bone, I hand the drill back to the scrub nurse.

"Willes, how's it going?" Peaking over Arizona's ankle to the intern, I see that the sutures look really good and that she is almost done.

"It's going okay, Doctor…" Her voice was reluctant, my heart feeling for the woman on the other side of the table.

"Ten-hole plate." Taking the plate from the scrub nurse, I place it against the break in the fibula with the now stable malleolus, making sure it will fit correctly. "Willes, there is one thing that I learned very early in my medical career- screw, please." Taking the screw from the nurse, I drill it into the top hole of the plate and into the fibula. "Confidence is key, even when you mess up. Screw." Drilling the next screw into the malleolus, making sure to miss the other two screws. "When you mess up, it's better to show that you were confident about your choice than if you had absolutely no clue what you were doing." Looking up to meet green eyes, I gesture for her to come over to my side of the table now that she finished the sutures.

"Screw." Taking the screw from the nurse, I drill it under the first one in the fibula, forming the plate to the bone. "Doctors don't respect other doctors that don't at least look like they know what they are doing, understand?"

"Yes, Doctor." She nods as she watches me drill in the last few screws before handing the drill back to the scrub nurse.

"Now, watch how the pros suture." Smiling behind my mask at the woman, I take out the retractor and sew up the incision.

Tearing the scrub cap off my head and tossing it into the trash, I exit the scrub room and walk towards the nurse's station. Smiling at the nurse politely, I speak in a voice that is full of exhaustion after being in surgery for several hours. "When Miss Robbins starts to stir will you call me at this number?" I write down my phone number on the back of a random piece of paper that I pulled from my pocket.

"Sure thing, Doctor." She nods at me as she takes the paper and hands me the chart to sign off on the time of the surgery ending.

"Thank you." I click my pen closed as I slide the chart back towards her after signing it. "Is there a doctor's lounge or on-call room I could sneak off to?"

"Right down this hall to the left, it's pretty small but you should be able to close your eyes for a little bit." She gave me a gentle smile as she turns to look at the computer on the desk in front of her.

"Is the waiting room that way?" I point down towards the right hallway towards the big swinging doors. Watching as she nods her head, I step back from the counter and thank her one last time.

Pushing the large swinging doors open, I search for Mark and Teddy in the surgical waiting area. Seeing them sitting in chairs against the opposite wall from where I was standing, I make my way over to them. Their faces looked relieved as I sent them a smile as I approached them, tension falling off their shoulders. "Surgery went as well as it could have. We are just waiting for her to wake up from the general anesthesia and when that happens, we will move her back up to her room. Due to the amount of pain she will be feeling, we have already started her on some painkillers so when she wakes up, they will already be in her system."

"Thank you so much, Callie." Mark's voice was full of relief and exhaustion as he moved in to hug me. "I'm sorry we flew you out here, but I am glad you came." Pulling away from the hug, he has a soft smile on his features that could melt all the icebergs in the arctic.

"I'm glad I came, too." Giving both of them one last smile, I take another step back from them. "I am going to go close my eyes for a little bit while she is still waking up. I suggest you go get something to eat or drink, or even go back to your hotel and shower."

"Once I see that she is awake and okay, I will probably head to the hotel and catch a quick nap and shower." Teddy looks at Mark as she says this, her eyes swollen with bags underneath them.

Leaving the two of them to talk their plans out, I walk back through the large swinging doors and down the hall to the on-call room. Stepping inside, I see that there are only three extra-long twin sized beds with a side table between them. Sitting on the edge of the nearest one, I rub the back of my neck with my hand as I take my shoes off.

Not even pulling the covers back or anything, I move to lay down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. She made it. For the first time since starting the surgery, I let relief flood my body at the realization that she was okay. Closing my eyes, I let my breathing even out and the darkness consume me, drawing in the much-needed sleep.

A distant ringing soon turned louder as my eyes opened slowly, blinking the blurriness from them. Reaching into the pockets of my scrub pants, I pull out my phone to see an unknown number calling me. "Doctor Torres speaking."

"Doctor Torres, you told me to call you when your patient was awake…" The nurse spoke reluctantly, as if nervous that I would be upset that she had just woken me.

"Thank you, I will be right there." Ending the call, I shift so I am sitting on the edge of the bed, my head pounding just slightly from the quick power nap.

Slipping my shoes back on, I stand from the bed and make my way out of the on-call room and out into the hallway. Walking to the PACU, I see the surgical intern talking to one of the nurses, a smile on her face. "Doctor Willes, have you been taking care of the post-op vitals for me?" The words fall from my lips as I approach the young doctor.

"Yes, Doctor." She hands me the chart from under her arm, giving a small wave to the nurse before leading me over to a curtained off area.

As she pulled back the curtain, I see Arizona laying there with her bright blue eyes searching all around her. Stepping into the curtained off room, I flip open her chart to see the vitals that have been taken over the last hour. "Good morning, Miss Robbins." I smile at her as I continue to look at the vitals in her chart.

"Holy shit my doctor is hot!" Her voice is husky after just waking up from the anesthesia, a smile forming on her lips as she looks me up and down.

"Oh, boy…" I look at the monitor tracking her current vitals and write them down in her chart. "All the vitals look good, so I am going to sign off on your chart to move you back up to your room." Giving her a quick smile, I sign off on her chart before closing it and handing it to the intern.

"I hope you're going to my room with me…" She moves her hand so she can trail her fingers over my forearm, causing a lump to form in my throat.

"Alright, let's get you moving." I step on the brakes attached to the wheels of the hospital bed, unlocking them before pulling her bed away from wall.

Pulling her bed out of the curtained off area, I move to stand behind the head of the bed to push the bed out of the PACU bay. "It's like Mario Kart but a hundred times slower." I can see her trying to move her head around so she could look at me.

"Those painkillers are treating you really good, aren't they?" I laugh as I stop the hospital bed and move to push the 'UP' button for the elevator.

Suddenly I feel a hard slap on my ass and turn around to see the guilty person laughing in her hospital bed. Shaking my head at her, I move out of her reach as the elevator doors open, pushing the hospital bed inside. Pushing the designated button for her floor, I can hear her starting to hum from where she was laying in her bed. Every time that the elevator made a beeping sound as we passed each floor, she let out a loud huff before starting the song she was humming over again.

When the doors of the elevator opened behind me, I pulled the hospital bed out of the elevator before turning it around and pushing it down the hallway. Reaching her room, I can see Mark and Teddy already sitting inside, relief flooding their features at seeing Arizona awake. "Thank god you're okay." Teddy said as she watched me roll her bed into place against the wall, putting the brakes back into place.

"I'm more than okay, I get to look at Doctor Hot Ass over here." A big smile covered her face as she turned to look at me as I tried to place wires and IV's into their correct areas on hooks and machines.

"Robbins, I think this is one of the only times I have heard you swear…" Mark said as he looked between me and the blonde laying in the hospital bed. I've definitely heard her swear.

"Am I wrong?!" Her voice was raised excitedly as she looked at Mark with wide eyes. "You can't tell me she doesn't have an awesome ass."

"Oh my god…" I could feel the heat rise from my neck up to my cheeks at her words, praying the ground would swallow me whole.

"Not the first time you've said that!" She pointed at me as she said this, a wide smile playing on her features.

"Excuse her, she is on a lot of pain meds right now." I smile at the two people sitting in chairs against the window, both trying to hold in their amusement.

"Drunk words are sober thoughts." She turned towards her friends, giving them a thumbs up with a smile still plastered on her face.

The two adults sitting in the chairs started laughing to themselves as they watched their best friend. Taking a step back from the side of her bed, I lean against the counter that runs along the wall that separates the main room from the bathroom. "We are going to keep an eye on her through the night and then we will reassess in the morning."

"What is the time period on this?" Mark rubs his face with his hand before looking up at me with exhaustion in his eyes.

"When we do internal fixation surgery like this it can take a few months." I could see the shock creeping up on his face, not believing the situation they are facing. "I will be able to give you a better idea in a day or so, once we see how she is reacting to everything."

"Months?!" Teddy looked between me and the blonde on the hospital bed that is weaving the blanket between her fingers.

"She's going to have to recover from surgery and work at physical therapy. It's going to be a long recovery, but once she is cleared for physical therapy, she can sing during it, just no dancing." I could see some minor relief fall upon Mark's face at this.

"Hey, Doctor Hot Ass…" Three pairs of eyes turn towards the blonde on the hospital bed who is looking at me directly. Her pupils were slightly dilated as she looked up at me with a smile on spread across her features.

"Yes, Arizona?" I cross my arms in front of my chest, looking at her intently which caused her to squirm under my gaze slightly.

"I just wanted to look at you…" Her eyes trailed up and down my body before humming softly.

Looking over to Mark and Teddy for help, I see them hold back laughter before turning towards one another. Mark pushed himself out of his chair and looked over at me, a smile on his face as she stretched his arms above his head. "I believe that is our cue to leave…"

Teddy stands from her chair and walks over to the side of Arizona's bed, taking her hand in hers. She leans down and gives her an awkward hug before standing at full height again. "Please, don't cause too many problems for Doctor Hot Ass, I kind of like her." Teddy winked at me as she spoke to Arizona, a small smile playing at her features.

"No promises!" Arizona placed a sloppy kiss on Teddy's hand before letting her own hand fall back onto the mattress of the hospital bed. Her deep blue eyes turned towards me as her friends left the room, a mischievous smile curling at the corners of her lips.

Arizona rubs at her nose like a toddler with an itch, the smile still prominent on her features. Walking around the bed and grabbing one of the chairs that Mark and Teddy were sitting in, I sit myself next to her bed. Leaning back in the chair with my arms crossed in front of my chest, I look at her with a soft smile playing on my lips. "How's the ankle feeling?"

Without even missing a beat, she curls her lips into a smirk as her eyes try harder to focus on me. "If I say it hurts will you give me a massage?" Her voice was kind of bubbly but had a husky tone to it.

"In your dreams, Robbins." Shaking my head at her, I feel a smile creep up on my features as she continues to look at me.

"Every night, Doctor." She sends me a wink and I feel my throat go as dry as a desert. Tucking some strands that have fallen in my face behind my ear, I see her features change as she watches me.

A sudden look of seriousness and innocence covers her features as she looks at me, her eyes growing soft from the dark aroused color they just were. "You're really beautiful…" Her voice trails off as she looks over every centimeter of my face as if memorizing it. Leaning forward slightly, I rest my hand against hers as she tangles our fingers together.

"You're not so bad yourself." A small pout covers her lips for a split second before going away, allowing a small innocent smile back.

"Are you taking me back to Seattle?" Her eyes were looking at our entwined fingers as she spoke.

"You can't perform for at least a couple weeks, Arizona. I'm sorry." Sadness filled her eyes as I said this and at that moment, I realized how hard this is going to hit her.

Arizona Robbins lived to write music and sing for her fans, she lived for making people feel special and important. The blonde surprised kids in hospitals and helped fund several charities everywhere. So, taking away the ability to do these things that she held close to her heart, was going to tear her apart. "But, once you start physical therapy and work on it, you can start performing again, just no dancing." I try to give her the best smile I can, but that doesn't seem to go as far as I was hoping.

"Well… At least I get to be home for a couple weeks…" The sadness surrounding her voice pulls at my heart, wishing I could do something to make it better.

"You have Teddy and Mark; they will help those few weeks go by faster than you think." Rubbing my thumb over her knuckles to try and soothe those feelings, I see her eyes look up at me.

"You'll be there too, right?" The sincerity in her voice makes my heart stutter slightly in my chest.

"If you want me to be." Giving her a smile, I can feel the nerves build in my body.

"Only if you bring that hot ass with you." The deep blue color and mischief were back to her eyes as she gave me a once over.

"Well, it is attached to me."

"Mm… Even better." I laugh at the fact that the vulnerable Arizona from thirty seconds ago is gone once again and replaced with the confident one I am used to.

"Alright, pop star, I think it is time for you to get some sleep." I pull my hand away from hers, pushing myself out of the chair. Looking down at the blonde lying in the hospital bed, only then did I realize just how exhausted she actually looked. "I'm going to get some sleep of my own for a little bit. I will be back in a few hours, okay?"

Backing out of the room as I watch her nod her head at me, I turn around before hearing her voice speak loudly to me. "Okay but walk slowly out of the room!" Shaking my head, I exit the room and start my trek to find an on-call room.

It had been three days since Arizona's surgery, and it has been anything but relaxed. Since the surgery the blonde had been a rollercoaster of emotions, one second she was happy and perky, the next second she was sullen and quiet. We had started to wean her off of the high level of painkillers a few hours after surgery, which only started the immense amount of complaining about everything.

Arizona had found absolutely anything and everything to complain about. The TV didn't get the channels she wanted, the volume wasn't loud enough, the blankets were itchy, you name it and she had complained about it. None of us had said anything, too afraid to send her over the edge and cause her to have a meltdown.

Currently, we are sitting on the private plane on our way back to Seattle and she had not said a single word. We were four hours into the six-hour flight and the only words that had been spoken were between Teddy and Mark. The rest of the band decided to go their own ways now with the two weeks' vacation that was sprung on them spontaneously, so that left just the two of them and us.

Looking over at the blonde, she had a leather-bound journal sitting in her lap while she wrote in it with a chewed-up pencil. Her bad ankle was propped up on the chair opposite of her, the bright yellow cast around it shining from the sun hitting it through the plane's windows. Leaning my head back against the seat, I close my eyes and try to clear the idea of the tense surroundings around me. Wishing I was home and in my own bed, so I could get a decent night's sleep for the first time in almost five days.

A sudden warm feeling came upon my thigh, my eyes snapping open to see the blonde's hand resting there gently. Looking over at her again, she was in the same position with her head bent down and writing in her journal. Her hand was laying softly on my leg, her pointer finger drawing little circles as if absentmindedly. This was the first gesture she had made towards me since holding my hand three days ago after her surgery.

The light touch was causing little butterflies to flutter in my stomach, my heart rate starting to pick up slowly. It was honestly amazing how such a simple touch from this woman next to me could cause such a reaction.

Closing my eyes, I lean my head back and just relax from the feeling of the patterns she was tracing with her finger. Feeling a heaviness set over my chest as my eyes grew tired, I feel a weight land on my shoulder and the sudden scent that was distinctly the blonde. "Thank you…" Her voice was gentle as she spoke, the words coming out in a barely there whisper.

"For what?" For putting up with your attitude…

"Being patient with me…" The hand that wasn't on my leg wrapped around my upper arm that her head was leaning on. "And for fixing me." The meaning behind those last four words hung in the air, several emotions floating between us. Licking my lips, I let the words turn over in my mind for a split second.

"Of course." I lean my head against hers, taking in the feeling of her being so close to me. Over the last few days when I was having to be her doctor, it was hard to keep the professional boundary up when all I wanted to do was be with her. To run my fingers through her hair, hold her hand, kiss her forehead before going back to my hotel at night.

Leaving at night was the hardest, knowing that she was there by herself and nobody to keep an eye on her. Yes, she was a grown adult but that doesn't mean that facing the world alone like that isn't terrifying. No matter what happened before I left the night before though, her eyes were bright and excited to see me walk through that door the next morning. "What are you writing about?" My eyes drift over to the journal laying in her lap with the pencil holding the place she left off.

"My plans for taking over the world one gay at a time." She tilted her head back and gave me a small smile, my heart warming at that smile.

"Well, that is only like five percent of the population, you're going to have to think bigger than just the gays." A small laugh falls from her lips as she looks back at her journal, head still resting against my shoulder. Comfortable silence fell over us, neither one of us wanting to ruin the moment that surrounded us.

After what felt like a small lifetime, she closed her journal and slipped it into her bag on the floor before laying her head back on my shoulder. A deep sigh left her lips as her hand placed itself once again on my leg, her fingers drawing different shapes every few seconds. "You know, since I met you, I haven't been able to stop writing music…" Her voice was soft as she spoke, a gentleness and innocence to it that is normally not there.

"In a good way or bad way?" I shifted so my arm was around her shoulder and her head was laying kind of on my shoulder and chest area.

"I think that depends-" Her fingers halting for the tiniest of moments before continuing their job. "on whether or not you mind people hearing them…" There was a tone of vulnerability in her voice as she said this, not used to letting down her sarcastic defenses.

"Whether or not I am okay with millions of people hearing songs that you have wrote about me-" Feeling some confidence fill my nerves, a small smile falls upon my lips before continuing. "I think I would be more worried that fans will be upset that you're off the market." As soon as the words fell from my lips, I knew this had caused a tension to fall upon the conversation that I had no idea if she was ready for.

"Oh, I'm off the market?" The tone in her voice was playful yet with a hint of seriousness to it.

"I just-" Feeling heat rise to my face from my chest and all air leave my lungs, words getting stuck somewhere in my throat. "-I mean- just that singing songs can give the impression that your attention is somewhere else-" She pulled back from my embrace slightly to look at me, a childish smile playing on her features as she watched me struggle. "-and some fans are very interested in you that way, well not just fans but people in general."

Slapping myself internally, I finally stop the word vomit that had exploded from me and feel every nerve on edge. Her eyes continued to travel over every area of my face, the soft smile still pulling at her features with a hint of her dimples showing through. "Maybe I want people to know I'm off the market." There's a light in her blue eyes as they move up to meet mine, my heart skipping a beat in my chest.

"You do?" The words leave my lips in a whisper, my mind trying to catch up with the direction this conversation had suddenly taken.

"Yeah, I do." She leaned forward slowly, our noses rubbing against one another softly causing my eyes to close and just feel how close she is. "I like you Calliope and I want people to know." Opening my eyes, I meet her eyes from under my lashes and feel my heart stutter once again at just how mesmerizing her eyes are.

Leaning forward just slightly, I can feel our lips just barely brush against each other, her breath covering my face. "I like you too, Arizona." Closing my eyes, I feel her close the distance and it's like a breath of fresh air when our lips meet. She melts into my embrace again as our lips move against one another gently, innocently. A sigh falls from my lips as I can feel her pull on my bottom lip slightly before pulling away.

Neither one of us wanting to open our eyes or pull too far away from one another yet. Her breathing was heavy and fluttered across my face in small bursts. Smiling as I finally open my eyes and see intensity in those blue eyes that I had seen before, a mixture of arousal and emotion. Leaning my forehead against hers, I take in the scent that is purely Arizona as the heat from her body pressing into mine calms all my nerves but heightens my senses.

"If you're done shoving your tongue down Doctor Hot Ass's throat, you should buckle your seatbelt because we are going to start descending." Teddy's voice carried out behind us, a small chuckle falling from my lips at the pink rising to Arizona's cheeks.

"Some days I regret having her as a best friend." Arizona gave me a small smile before shifting back into her own seat and buckling her seatbelt.

As we got closer to the ground, Arizona started to fidget in her seat, not sitting still for more than just a few seconds. Sliding my hand from the armrest onto her forearm, I trace small patterns up and down her arm. Looking up, I see her eyes are closed but the worry lines on her face are smoothed out from where they were earlier. When we were only a couple hundred feet off the tarmac, she quickly grabbed my hand and laced out fingers together as she kept her eyes closed tight.

As the wheels touched the ground and the plane started to slow, her hand held on tighter to mine making me wonder if there was even any circulation making its way through. Once the plane slowed down to an easy stroll on the tarmac, she opened her eyes and looked out the small window at the slight drizzle. "Not a huge fan of flying?"

"I just… I don't like not having control and when I am flying, I have none." When her eyes met mine, I could see the sincerity and insecurity behind the words she spoke. "Holding your hand helped, though." Her dimples appeared suddenly, and I could feel a smile working its way onto my own features.

"Guess you'll just have to take me with you every time you fly."

"I guess I will."

"Five days, Torres." Chief Webber's voice yelled across from his desk, his brown eyes boring into mine. "I had to rearrange five days of surgeries. Five days of patients waiting for appointments that you guaranteed them." His voice started to deflate as he looked at me, probably seeing the shock and nervousness on my features.

"I'm sorry, sir." Looking down at the grey carpeting of his office, I can feel some guilt fall on my shoulders but not much. The idea of anybody else fixing Arizona's ankle four days ago made me feel sicker than disappointing the Chief.

"Do not let this happen again, Torres." Glancing back up at him, I see him running his hand over his face before meeting my gaze. A large sigh fell from his lips before shifting in his chair to face his computer screen. "You can leave now, Torres." His voice was gruff, but it held little to no anger anymore.

"Yes, sir." Pushing myself up from the chair, I make my way out of his office and into the hallway. It had only been a few hours since we had landed in Seattle, but I knew this conversation with the Chief was going to happen and I wanted it over with. Like ripping a band-aid off.

Keeping my head down low, I pull my phone from out of my back pocket and unlock it to see the messages. There were a couple from Addison asking where I had been and when we could meet up to talk about what I am guessing is my love life. Scrolling past those messages, I press on the ones from the person I wanted to hear from.

Arizona: How'd your meeting go?

Arizona: Wait you're probably in it right now… text me after :)

Arizona: What are you doing tonight?

Smiling to myself, I type back a reply that I had no plans other than going to bed earlyish for work in the morning. Watching as the text bubble with the three dots appeared, I felt my body run right into another person, hard. Instinctively, I reach my free hand out and grab onto their forearm to steady us both. "I'm so sor-" The words died in my throat as I stared into the ice-cold blue eyes in front of me, every muscle and bone in my body weighing heavy on me now. I could feel my phone vibrate in my hand, but the only thing I could do was stare up at the woman in front of me.

"Callie, I was hoping I'd run into you…" Her eyes traveled up and down my body slowly. "And I guess have." A sly smirk covered her features as her eyes finally made it up to my face, causing bile to rise up in the back of my throat. "It's so good to see you…"

"Erica…"


	12. Just Tell Her How You Feel

**hey everybody! so this update came a lot sooner than I thought it would, so that is a bonus. Now, believe it or not, I actually have the next chapter written but I still have to proof read it and edit it. So, expect that to be posted in the next day or so. Unfortunately, I do have finals this week so after I post the ext chapter it will more than likely be a week before another one. After getting all the comments and feedback from you all (greatly appreciated) I think I will continue the story for a while, letting them get together and start a life kind of thing. With that being said, I will throw in a few more hoops for them to jump through to make the story interesting. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and are staying safe and healthy as we continue through this crazy time in life.**

**Thank you all for still reading and making this so much fun! :)**

**Chapter 12:**

Sliding my phone from my hand onto the low glass table in my living room, I set my casted ankle next to it. Grabbing the remote from the couch cushion next to me, I let a sigh out as I continue to flip through the channels to find something that catches my attention. Settling on House Hunters as a way of numbing my mind, I lean farther back into the couch, my back arching in a semi-comfortable way.

Hearing the front door open and slam, I continue to keep my eyes trained on the TV in front of me. "Lunch is ready!" Teddy's voice rings out in the open space of the apartment from the kitchen area, my attention still focused on the TV.

Within seconds there is a skinny blonde standing in front of me and taking up the view of the TV. "House Hunters? Really, Zona?" She turned around to face me, taking in my posture before saying anything. "You're in a mood again." Her voice says this in a statement as she grabs the remote from my hand and turns the TV off behind her.

"I'm not in a mood…" As the words left my mouth, I knew I had lost this fight by the sound of my tone. "I just don't feel excited about pizza right now." Sitting up, I reach for the remote just for it to be held out of reach from me.

"You were fine when I called earlier, what happened in the total of an hour that caused this?" Her green eyes searched my blue ones as she moved over the end of the couch and brought my knee scooter over.

Rolling my eyes at her, I push myself up from the couch and rest my knee with my bad ankle on the scooter, pushing myself over to the kitchen island. "Nothing happened, Teds." Skidding to a stop next to the marble counter of the kitchen island, lifting the top of the pizza box to reveal one of the best scents in the world. "God, I love pizza…" Grabbing a slice, I take a bite out of it before moving to sit down in one of the stools.

Finally sitting comfortably at the kitchen island, I looked back up at Teddy just as she grabbed my slice of pizza from my hand. "Teddy!" Looking between my empty hand and the slice of pizza in her hand that she was now eating, I feel shock cover my features.

"Tell me what is wrong, and you can have a piece." She slid the pizza box out of my reach as she said this, her green eyes growing intense.

Huffing and crossing my arms in front of my chest, I look at her eating that piece of pizza and know it isn't worth starting a fight over. "Callie didn't come over last night." The slightest amount of weight fell from my shoulders as I admitted this to the blonde.

"You're upset because Callie didn't come over last night?" Amusement started to cover her features as I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"She said she had nothing planned, so I invited her over. Then, five minutes later she texts me saying that something came up and I haven't heard from her since." Motioning my hand towards the blonde, she slides the pizza box back within reach. Opening the top of the pizza box, I grab another slice and take a bite before looking up at Teddy.

"Maybe she had a surgery today and hasn't been able to text." Teddy shrugged her shoulders as she tried to give me a look to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. "I've never seen you act this way over a woman before." She reached over and grabbed another slice of pizza from across the other side of the kitchen island.

Looking down at my slice of pizza, I pull off a piece of pepperoni, not wanting to meet Teddy's gaze. "I don't know, Teds…" Continuing to pick at my piece of pizza, I feel my walls fall just slightly as my brain wants them to go up higher. "She's just different." Shrugging, I finally take another bite of pizza as I let my thoughts swirl in my mind.

Teddy looked me over, sympathy in her features as she set her piece of pizza down on the box and walked over to the fridge. I watched as she pulled out two beers and popped the tops off with a bottle opener from her keychain, sliding one over to me. "When we were driving to California and you asked if I ever thought about what I wanted outside of music, were you talking about Callie?" Her green eyes searched mine as I took a drink from my bottle of beer, washing down the pizza.

Setting the bottle down on the counter, I pick at the label on the bottle, my eyes looking anywhere but at Teddy, knowing that if I looked at her, I wouldn't be able to talk about this. "Yeah, I think so…" Peeling the corner of the label away from the glass of the bottle, I can feel her looking at me intently. "She makes me think about things outside of music. When everything went down with 'The Bitch Who Will Not Be Named' I just threw myself into my music and hadn't come up for air…" Finally getting the whole label off the bottle, I start folding it in halves, my eyes never once leaving the motion of my hands. "And when I'm around Callie, it's like I am breathing fresh air." Looking up, I see Teddy looking at me with sincerity written all over her features.

"It's good for you to breathe fresh air, Arizona." A small smile curled up at the corner of her lips as she finished her piece of pizza. "You haven't smiled like this in a long time and I miss seeing it around."

Taking another swig from my bottle of beer, I look at her as she leans against the opposite counter from where I am sitting. "Tim would've liked her." Her words completely catch me off-guard, stopping the piece of pizza from going into my mouth.

"What?" I could feel tension settle on my shoulders like it normally did when somebody mentioned him.

"Tim would've liked her; she puts up with your shit and takes care of you." She crosses her arms in front of her chest, signaling that she wasn't backing down from the conversation of my brother. "You know, he probably would've tried to pick her up first."

"I still would've won…" I laugh at the memories of us trying to pick up women in bars when we were younger. "He never was good at getting the woman I had my eyes on." A smile stays on my features as I look back up at Teddy.

"It didn't help that you kept taking him to gay bars." She let a laugh bubble up from her chest at the memories.

"All's fair in love and war." I look back at my beer bottle on the table, the smile falling from my face slightly. "He would've really liked her." And as soon as the words leave my mouth, I know they are the most honest words I have spoken in a long time.

When the two of us were younger and I introduced him to the different girls I was dating, he always said they were not the 'right one'. Always saying that they never challenged me, never kept me on my toes while also making sure I was okay. He said he could tell by the way that I looked at them, that there was never a spark in my eye when I was with them. But I can tell when I look at Callie, I look at her differently than any other woman I have looked at.

"I think that should say enough for you." Teddy's voice brought me back to the present, causing me to look up at her again. "I think it's time you just let yourself _be happy _for once, Zona." She uncrossed her arms and rested her hands against the counter behind her, looking at me gently.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be hurt again, Teds." Sudden flashes of Jenny appeared in my mind, the pain and frustration that filled that time in my life. Tension filled my bones at the memories of the long nights Teddy and Mark sat in my apartment with me.

"Nobody is ever ready to get hurt, but maybe Callie won't hurt you." She grabbed her beer bottle from the counter and took a drink from it. "You could throw away the best thing that could happen to you without even giving it a chance."

Taking a drink from my own bottle, I let her words turn over in my mind as I taste the cold bitterness slide down my throat. Setting the bottle back down on the counter, I look up at Teddy with a smile on my face, "Mark this day on the calendar Teddy because it will never happen again." Confusion covered her features as she looked at me. "This is the day that Arizona admitted Teddy Altman was right."

She pumped her fist in the air with a smile on her face, causing laughter to bubble up from my chest at her childish reaction. "So, what are you going to do, Robbins?" Her tone was expectant as she looked at me from across the kitchen area.

"What do you mean?" I ask this as I close the pizza box, looking at her with confusion written all over my face.

"Are you just going to mope around here and wait for her to text you, or…" She trailed off, waiting for my answer as she looked at me.

"She's at work, Teddy." Shifting off the chair and grabbing the beer bottle, I push my way over to the garbage can on my scooter.

"Has that stopped you before?" I could hear excitement in her tone as she pushed on in the conversation.

"No…" Tossing the bottle in the garbage can, I turn the scooter around and look at her. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to get out of your sweats and into something nice, let me drive you over there, wheel yourself inside, and tell her how you feel." The words fell from her mouth so fast that I could barely keep up with them.

"Okay."

"No, Arizona. You have to go tell- did you say okay?" Surprise covered her face as she looked down at me slightly from her height advantage.

"Yes, I said okay." I smiled at her, my heart hammering inside my chest at the idea of seeing the brunette. "Let's go, I'm not getting any younger."

"Hell yes!" Once again, she pumped her fist in the air before helping me to my room.

**Callie:**

Tearing my scrub cap off as I exited the scrub room, I let a big breath leave my lungs as I moved to the nurse's station. Grabbing the chart from the nurse behind the counter, I sign off on the time of surgery before handing it back to her. Taking a step back from the counter, I pull my hair tie out and run my fingers through my hair.

Walking down the surgical hallway towards the elevator, I push the 'UP' button as I feel the heaviness start to set in my bones. The bell of the arriving elevator gave me the small jump start I needed to move into the small metal box, pressing the button for my floor. As the doors close, I lean back against the metal railing that ran along the inside of the elevator, feeling exhaustion start to really hit me. The only thing keeping me awake was the constant dinging as I passed the different floors before reaching my designated one.

As the doors opened, I pushed myself off the back wall and made my way down the orthopedics hallway to my office. Pulling my keys out of my scrub pants pocket, I unlocked the door quickly so I could get into the peace and quiet of the office space. I close the door behind me, making my way over to my office chair behind my desk.

Pulling my chair back, I sit in it and finally let the weight of the day settle on me. Mere seconds after running into the last person I ever wanted to see again, there was a shooting at a local restaurant, and it was all hands on deck. Several bullets splintered bones or caused major bleeding in a major artery that sent them my direction. Emergency surgery after emergency surgery kept me here all night, only allowing me a couple hours of sleep in an on-call room before going into my rescheduled surgeries.

Closing my eyes, I rest my pounding head against the back of my chair, leaning back and feeling my chair give slightly so I was in a more comfortable position. Lifting my hair up, I let the cool touch of the leather press against the back of my neck and calm some of the stress that was sitting there. A sudden loud knocking rang out in my office, my head pounding at the same rhythm. "Come in!" My voice coming out harsher than I intend it to, cringing inwardly at myself.

Leaning forward in my chair and opening my eyes, I am once again met with the last person on the Earth I wanted to see. "What do you want?" I let the coldness stay in my voice as I turn towards my computer, logging in.

"Can't I just come here to talk?" A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she closed my office door behind her, making me roll my eyes.

"I have nothing to talk to you about." Clicking through my emails, I keep my attention off of her as she makes her way across my office to sit in one of the chairs opposite my desk.

"Well I want to talk." Her voice was gentle and sent shivers down my spine, but in the kind of way that made you want to run away from the feeling.

"I'm sure you do." The harshness in my voice gets heavier as she continues to look at me intently as I click through random things on my computer.

"I'm sorry." Freezing as the words fell from her mouth, I finally let my gaze turn towards her. Erica Hahn was not one to apologize for anything, even if she knew she was wrong, so to hear these words fall from her lips caught me off guard. "What I did was unfair and not right."

Turning back to the computer, trying to show indifference, I couldn't help but let my interest peak at what she was saying. "Erica, what's done is done. I'm not wanting to talk about this." I shrug my shoulders as I open my schedule for tomorrow, looking over the lengthy surgeries I had all day.

"I just want to talk, Callie." She pushed herself up out of her chair, walking around the desk until she was in front of me, leaning against the desk. "C'mon, let's work through this."

"I don't want to!" Feeling my head pound as the angry words fell from my mouth, I let my eyes bore into hers. "I don't want anything to do with you!" Pushing my office chair back, I stand up to give more space between us. "You cheated, Erica. Then you begged me to forgive you and take you back, but then you left, and I never heard from you again!" I could feel the exhaustion and anger bubbling up in me, the look of shock on her face only fueling the fire. "So, no. I don't want to talk or 'work through this' because there is nothing to work through. I'm done."

She leaned farther onto my desk, her eyes looking me over as if assessing me and my reaction. As every second passed I could feel the anger falling from my bones and being replaced with more and more exhaustion. Seeing her sit against my desk, I realize that she isn't going to leave anytime soon, and I feel the fight in me fall away. "I'm just done, Erica." Shaking my head, I make my way towards my office door and grab my purse, laying my hand on the handle. "Just, close the door on your way out."

Turning the handle, I pull open the door and for the second time in just over a day, I run headfirst into somebody. Looking up just the tiniest bit, I am met with the bluest eyes that I have ever seen, and in that moment, I feel my world stop. "Oh, hey!" Her voice had a perky tone to it, a smile gracing her features and the hint of her dimples showing through. "I knew you worked today, and I didn't know when you got off and I figured it wouldn't hurt to see if you wanted some dinner."

There had never been a moment since I had known the blonde where I wanted to kiss her as much as I did in this moment. Looking her over, I see her knee resting on her scooter with her ankle in its yellow cast, black joggers, a red and grey flannel, all topped off with the baseball hat she wore when she wanted to avoid being seen. "Dinner sounds perfect." Relief washes over me as I see her smile widen at my comment.

"Well, I picked up dinner on my way over-" She pointed to the backpack I had neglected to notice that was behind her. "So, we can eat wherever you want." Closing my eyes, I feel the looming and cold presence behind me.

"Callie, what-" Erica's voice spoke out behind me as she looked over my shoulder at the smaller blonde woman in front of me. "I didn't know you had a consult…" She eyed Arizona slowly as she pushed her way past me in the doorway, so it was the three of us in a very close proximity.

"I'm not a consult, I just thought she'd want some dinner." Arizona smiled up at the taller blonde, her dimples still visible as she tried to play nice. Erica looked from the smaller blonde woman to me and back again, an amused look covering her face.

"I didn't know you went for charity cases now." Arizona's smile instantly faded as she looked between me and the taller blonde woman that had just come from my office. "A few steps down, even for you." A wicked smile played on her lips as she stepped away from the close proximity, we were all in, walking backwards away from the situation. "I'll see you around, Callie."

Feeling the tension pull between my shoulder blades, I look back down at Arizona to see frown lines covering her forehead slightly, the wheels turning in her mind. Stepping back into my office, I hold the door open for Arizona to push her way into the room. I can see the internal debate in her mind as she looks from where Erica had just left and to me standing inside my office. "Why don't you come in and we can eat…" The words fall out in more of a question than a statement, hoping she still wants to eat with me.

After a few seconds that felt like a year, she rolled her way into the office space, looking all around as she moved herself over to the chairs by my desk. Shrugging her backpack off, she sets it on the chair before turning to look at me expectantly. Letting a deep sigh leave my lips, I close the door and move over to the chair that was next to the one she set her backpack on.

Shifting forward in my chair, I reach across and grab her hand that is resting against her knee, running my thumb across her knuckles. Moving my head slightly to catch her gaze, I give her a small smile to ease the tension. "What did you bring to eat?" Her eyes traveled over my features before she moved to reach for her backpack.

Pulling the backpack into her lap, she unzipped it and gave me a small smile. "I stopped by and got us some food from that little Chinese place on the corner from my apartment." She started pulling out take-out boxes and containers from the backpack, setting them on the desk in front of me to look at. "There is probably way too much food for the two of us, but I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little bit of everything."

Spreading the containers out on the desk in front of us, I start pulling some of the tops off and unfolding the tops off others. I turn to look at Arizona as she hands me a plastic fork, a small smile on her face. "This honestly smells delicious." Taking the plastic fork from her hand, I grab the container of orange chicken and start eating some.

Groaning at the taste of food, I realize that I hadn't eaten all day except for an apple between surgeries. "If I knew all it took was food to get you going, I would have brought some in earlier." A laugh bubbled up from her chest as she picked up the vegetable lo mein container, swirling the noodles around her fork.

Swallowing the first piece of chicken, I lean back in my chair and tuck my feet up under my legs. "So, why the surprise dinner if I may ask?" Biting into another piece of chicken, I look at her sitting in her own chair with her cast resting on the cushion of her scooter.

"You don't like dinner? Because I can just take it back…" A smile curled on her lips as she saw me get protective over my container of food. "I just-I don't know… wanted to see you I guess." I could see the wheels turning in her head as she looked down into her container of food as if contemplating something.

I would be lying if I said that my heart didn't beat faster at her words, or that butterflies didn't start running loose in my stomach at the innocent look on her face. "Well, I'm glad you made the trek." Passing over the orange chicken container to her as she passes over the container of lo mein.

Time passed by like that, us eating in a comfortable silence, sharing glances every now and then and passing different containers of food between us. Feeling myself get full, I rest my feet up on my desk and lean farther into my chair. Looking at the blonde, I can see her playing with the pointy end of her plastic fork, eyes mesmerized by the carpeting in my office. "What's wrong?"

I can feel anxiety already welling up in my muscles at the look on the blonde's face, unsure of what is running through her mind. Her fingers bent the prongs of the fork, her eyes searching my office before glancing at me and looking away again. "Are we together?" The words fell from her mouth in a rush, which must have caused a look on my face because she started to ramble. "I mean-I don't mean girlfriends; I just mean are we dating? Like are we exclusive because we haven't really talked about it and I don't know how you feel about it." Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as she continued to ramble, getting quieter as she went on.

"Arizona-"

"I didn't mean that we _can't _be girlfriends, I just figured that was kind of-"

"Arizona!" Grabbing her hand so her fingers stopped playing with the plastic fork in her hands, causing her to glance up at me quickly before looking at the ground again. "What do _you _want?" I can physically see the wheels turning in her head at my words, trying to figure out how she wants the words to come out.

"I don't know…" I was expecting her answer to be hesitant, what I wasn't expecting was the feel of my heart sinking in my chest. A look must have come across my face against my permission because the blonde shifted in her seat quickly until she was looking into my eyes. "All I know is that when you aren't around everything seems confusing, but when you're around everything seems clear." Looking at her, I see a small smile curl at the corners of her lips and a light pink color rise in her cheeks. "What I am trying – and failing – to say is, is that I don't know where this is going but I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you. I want to see that smile as often as I can and not be afraid to let you in."

I let my eyes trail over her features as she continued to look at me, this time her thumb was running across my knuckles to calm me. "So, you want to be exclusive?" The nerves were spiking in my body as I watched her shift in the chair again, trying to get comfortable having these kinds of conversations.

"Yeah, if that's what you want…" I could see the anxiety behind the ocean blue in her eyes, and in that second, I knew that I was already completely taken by the woman in front of me.

"I would like that." The most excited and innocent looking smile covered her lips as she looked at me, a lightness in her blue eyes that I had only seen a few select times.

"Does that mean I can kiss you when I want?" Her eyes looked down to my lips as she said this, biting on her bottom lip slightly.

Leaning forward, I grab the front of her flannel, pulling her in closer to me as I let my own eyes travel down to her lips. "You never have to ask…" Closing my eyes, I lean in but get stopped short when the rim of her baseball hat hits me in the forehead. Grabbing the rim of the hat, I pull it off her head and let it just fall to the ground, a small laugh coming from my lips. "Let's try that smooth move again."

When our lips touch, I forget everything that has happened in the last day and a half. I forget that I have back to back surgeries again tomorrow, that I have an Erica to deal with, or even the fact that I haven't had a good night's sleep in two weeks. Her lips press confidently, yet gentle against mine and I lean farther into the kiss. Letting go of the front of her flannel, I let my hand trail up the side of her neck to the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Feeling her tongue brush against my bottom lip, I grant her entrance and feel a small moan fall from my lips as she deepens the kiss even more. I can feel her one hand caressing the side of my face while the other is tangled in my hair. The air was getting scarce between the two of us as the temperature in the room went up by thirty degrees. Honestly, I have forgotten how quickly she could turn me into a putty in her hands.

Pulling back slightly, I rest my head against hers, leaving my eyes closed and just feeling her breath span across my face in short bursts. Leaning forward one last time, I place a quick and brief kiss on her lips before pulling back completely. Turning to start picking up the half empty containers of food, I let my eyes glance at hers and see the dark blue that appeared when she was excited. The kind of blue that was borderline navy, they were so dark. "I have to do one more round of post-op check-ins before I get off…" Handing her the containers as she put them back in her backpack, I feel the sadness already starting to set in.

"I can wait for you to be done and maybe we could do something after?" Her voice was hesitant at first but gained confidence as a smile started to appear on my face.

"I would love that, I actually have some ice cream at my apartment if that entices you…" Standing up from the chair, I smile as I watch her put her backpack on and settle in on her scooter.

"You _and _ice cream… hmmm, I think I could work with that." Moving towards the door, I hold it open for her to push herself through, a smile still spread across my face. She stopped on just the other side of the door, waiting patiently for me as I locked it.

"My rounds shouldn't take more than a half an hour, forty-five minutes tops." Looking down at her slightly, I feel my heart beat just the tiniest bit faster at the lightness in her eyes.

"I am sure it will take me that long to get to the lobby of the hospital, it took me an hour to find your office." Without even realizing it, her fingers tangled with mine and pressed our palms together as our eyes never left each other's. "I will meet you down there?"

"Deal, Robbins." Smiling, I watch as she leans up as far as she could on her scooter, giving me a brief but longing kiss.

Soon, I let our fingers part and watched as she rolled her way down the hallway towards where she thought her destination was. Shaking my head at the realization it may actually take her thirty minutes to find the lobby, I turn in the other direction and start making the rounds on my post-op patients.

**Arizona:**

"Wait, so you had to rebuild his whole leg?" My jaw dropped at the story the brunette was telling me, a smile playing on her face.

We were sitting on her bed, my leg propped up on a pillow with both of our backs against the headboard with a tub of ice cream sitting on her lap. Digging my spoon into the creamy ice cream, I watch as she nods her head enthusiastically. "Yeah, it took nine hours to rebuild the whole leg from the knee down!" Shaking my head, I licked the ice cream off my spoon as she grabbed another spoonful.

"So, you really are an ortho goddess." Grabbing the carton of ice cream from her lap, I dig a big chunk of brownie out of it and eat it.

"That's what they say, apparently." A prideful smile covers her face as she reaches for the carton of ice cream, missing it by mere centimeters when I pull it out of her reach. "Hey! That's my ice cream."

Pulling it out of her reach once again, I smile at the giggling sound that comes out of her mouth. Enjoying the childish look on her features, I hand the ice cream tub back to her and watch as she digs out a piece of cookie dough. "How has your first couple of days home with the cast been?" She asked this as she continued to dig around more in the tub of ice cream.

"Better than I expected, honestly." Laughing at the small frustration lines forming on her forehead at the inability to find a chunk of cookie dough, I lay my head against the headboard. "I'm not used to not being able to walk everywhere, not being able to just hop in the shower quickly without having to take ten minutes to wrap the cast. Teddy has been a great help, though."

Reaching for the ice cream carton, I get the 'look' from the Latina as if saying that if I took any of the cookie dough I was screwed. Lifting my hands up to show innocence, I get the tub and dig myself out a piece of brownie. "It will get easier as time goes on, I promise."

"I already can't wait for it to come off." Handing the tub of ice cream back, I set my spoon down on the bedside table before turning to look at her.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson about listening to some _medic _and not me." Her brown eyes flashed up to look at me before going back to the task of finding the very last cookie dough chunk.

"Yes, ma'am, I sure did." Closing my eyes, I let a large yawn leave my lips as she places the top back on the top of the ice cream container. "I should probably head out…"

"You can stay." The words fell from her lips fast and I could quickly see the gears turning in her mind about what she had just said. "I mean-it's not a big deal if you spend the night. I can give you some clothes to sleep in…" She pushed herself up from the bed, grabbing the container of ice cream to take back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess that could work." Smiling up at her, I can feel the hesitancy build up in my body at the idea of spending the night.

I watched as she moved to her dresser and pulled out two sets of clothes, tossing a pair of comfy shorts and a large t-shirt on the bed for me. "I will go change in the bathroom…" Pushing myself off the bed, I hear her leave the room and close the door behind her. Standing up from the bed, balancing on my good leg, I unbutton my flannel and take my bra off before pulling the large t-shirt over my head. As soon as it is on my body, I can already feel the tension leave my body as the smell that is distinctly Calliope fills my senses.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I maneuver the joggers over my legs and cast before slipping the shorts on, laughing at having to tie them tight to my body. As I folded my clothes into a nice pile, I saw Callie come back in and I can feel all the heat leave my face and travel down my body. She was wearing shorts similar to mine, showing off the nicest pair of tan legs I have ever laid eyes on and a tank top that showed off the toned arms she had.

She must have felt me staring because when she spoke, I could see the pink color on her cheeks. "I usually sleep on the left, but I can sleep on the right if you want…" The innocence in her voice makes me smile at how she can be sexy and adorable at the same time.

"I'm okay with sleeping on the right." Pulling the sheets back, lay down so my body is under the covers except for my cast. Within seconds she turned the light off, and I soon felt the other side of the bed dip as she got in.

Closing my eyes, I could feel the heat of her body lying so close to mine but not close enough to be touching. I could feel my body buzzing, wanting to just reach out and touch her, feel the soft skin against my fingers. In the darkness I could hear even breaths from her side of the bed, signaling to me that she had fallen asleep. Letting a sigh leave my lips, I rolled over onto my side, so I was facing her but making sure that my cast was still not tangled in the blankets. "Are you still awake?" I could feel her breath against my face, telling me that she was also laying on her side facing me.

"Yeah, are you?" Slapping myself internally, I hear a laugh leave her lips and feel it breeze against my face.

"Yeah…" A silence filled the air for a long time as we lay there, just taking in the feeling of being so close but neither of us wanting to take the first step of touching the other. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." I can feel my heart stop in my chest for just a second as anxiety grips me instantly, unsure of what she was wanting to say.

"Everything feels different with you, like the world isn't such a scary place." The vulnerability in her voice catches me off guard. Calliope is a woman that holds pure confidence in herself, never once faltering, so to hear this tone it surprised me.

"I think when you find somebody special, the world stops being as scary…" I smile as I feel a warm palm rest against my cheek, her thumb running across my cheekbone. Not being able to take not being closer to her, I scoot forward on the bed, so the fronts of our bodies are resting against one another.

Letting my arm drape across her waist, I rub my nose against hers gently. As she shifted so her arms were around me, I finally understood what people said when they felt safe in the arms of their partners. Laying here in Callie's arms, I feel as nothing could get to me, nothing in the whole world could hurt me at this moment. Tilting my head back just slightly, I press a soft kiss to her lips, enjoying the feeling of being close to her.

Pulling back from the brief kiss, I lay my forehead against the crook of her neck as my senses already start to fade. I could feel the heaviness setting in my bones that went with falling asleep and the world fading away. "Goodnight, Arizona." I smiled slightly as the words were whispered into my hair, the gentleness making my heart smile.

"Goodnight, Calliope."

Sticking my arm out, I feel cold and empty sheets beside me, causing me to open my eyes and take in the new sunlight. I was laying on my stomach, my casted leg was bent at the knee with my left arm under the pillow and my right arm laying in the spot that I had just felt. For a split second I feel utter confusion at where I was until I breathed in and smelled a citrusy cinnamon smell, making Callie come to the front of my mind. Looking down, I see the big t-shirt she had given me and smile at the memory of falling asleep last night.

Pushing myself up onto my forearms, I look over to the bedside table to see a note laying against the lamp. Picking up the note, I smile at the curly handwriting that is written all over the piece of paper.

Arizona,

I am utterly surprised that my alarm this morning didn't wake you up, you were out like a light. You looked too cute to wake up, so I let you sleep in. I unfortunately had to work today, so I couldn't stay in bed with you. The coffee machine is ready, you just have to push the blue flashing button with the power symbol on it. There are also things for you to make breakfast in the kitchen, however I think you are not a cook, so there are frozen waffles in the freezer, and I left the toaster next to the coffee machine. Stay as long as you'd like today.

Have a great day,

-C

I could feel the smile widen on my features as I read the note, butterflies flying around my stomach at how she already knows these things about me. Rolling over in the bed, I sit up and push myself up from the bed. Grabbing a hold of the knee scooter and my phone from the bedside table, I place my knee on it and push myself out of her room and into the kitchen.

Making my way into the kitchen, I see the blinking button on the coffee machine that is delicately placed next to the toaster. Pushing myself over to the fridge, I pull the bottom drawer out to see the frozen waffles sitting on top in a Ziploc bag. Grabbing the waffles, I make my way over to the toaster and push the button on the coffee machine.

Slipping the waffles into the toaster was when realization hit me. Realization of how domestic all of this was; waking up in bed and making breakfast wearing her clothes. The scary thing was not that I was doing these domestic things, but the scary thing was that it wasn't scary. After Jenny, I never pictured myself doing this kind of thing with anybody ever again, yet here I was standing in Calliope's kitchen making breakfast.

Where nerves normally started to spike in my body, I didn't feel them arise as the waffles popped out of the top of the toaster. Grabbing the waffle, I take a quick bite as I open my cell phone. "Hot, oh fuck that's-"

"Hello?" Dropping the waffle onto the counter, waving my free hand in the air as if to fan my mouth, I hear her voice on the other end of the line. "Arizona?"

"Yeah, hey!" Blowing out the hot air that remained in my mouth, I feel a goofy smile already gracing my features. "Good morning, Calliope."

"You okay?" A laugh filled my ears, making my heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah, the-I just made waffles and didn't think to let it cool before taking a bite." Picking the waffle back up from the counter, I take another bite but don't have the burning sensation this time.

"Well, I'm glad that you found the waffles." Closing my eyes, I could see the smile on her face as she was talking.

"Thank you for leaving me the waffles and coffee." Pushing myself over on my scooter with the hand that held onto the waffle, I made my way to the couch in her living area. Moving to sit on the couch, I let my eyes look over the room and kitchen. "Your apartment is kind of dark and frumpy."

"What? It's not dark and frumpy." Her tone held some defense to it as she said this, causing me to laugh slightly.

"Yeah, it kind of is." I let my eyes wander over the dark greys and reds that filled most of the apartment, making me think of how different it is from mine.

"Leave my apartment alone, Robbins." I could hear her shuffling papers in the background as she spoke. The next time her voice spoke it was distant and not directed at me, signaling to me that she was talking to somebody else. "-no, the patient is not allowed-" A large sigh fell from her lips on the other end of the line. "-listen, just get it done, Grey. I'm sorry, Arizona."

"It's okay, I should let you go and save lives." Taking another bite out of my waffle, I listen to her sigh again on the other end of the line. "Why don't I come by for a late lunch?" I ask, my heart already hoping that she says yes.

"You don't have to roll yourself all the way over here for just lunch." In the background, I could hear her moving around as she spoke.

"It's not _just _lunch, it's lunch with you." Laughter filled her end of the phone call again and I can feel myself smiling easily again.

"You're too charming for your own good." Hearing a door close on her end of the phone, I listen intently as she speaks to somebody quickly before directing her attention back to the phone call. "I will have lunch delivered to my office at two, how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect, Calliope." Ending the phone call, I smile at my phone before setting it on the couch cushion next to me.

Taking another bite of the waffle, I get up and hobble myself really slowly over to the entertainment cabinet as I look at the different pictures that were lined up there. I could tell which ones were hers and which ones belonged to Cristina. Her pictures included her red-haired friend, a girl that looked to be her sister, one of just her grandma, and the one I found most interesting. Picking it up carefully, I look at it and feel my heart shatter just the tiniest bit. In the picture was Callie in her medical school graduation gown, sitting on the ground next to her parents' headstone, her eyes red from what I assumed to be tears. Callie had faced her greatest fears and every great event in her life without her parents by her side, making her the strong woman she is today.

Setting the picture frame back down, I look at the one sitting next to it of what I assumed to be her with a group of her friends, all with large smiles on their faces. Running the tip of my finger over her face in the picture, I feel a smile of my own form on my lips before hobbling back over to the couch. Placing my knee on my scooter, I make my way back into the kitchen for my cup of coffee.

Taking a sip of the coffee, I close my eyes at the warm feeling of the liquid going down my throat. The smell of coffee filling my nostrils, I open my eyes and set the cup of coffee down on the counter. _It always happens when you least expect it…_Feeling my brain start turning, I look across the counter until it lands on a pen. Grabbing the pen, I look around the counters for a piece of paper, my mind already turning a million miles an hour. _What do you do when you can't be patient?..._Pushing myself into the bedroom, I grab her note from this morning and turn it over.

A sigh of relief floods me when I see the back of the piece of paper is blank, my mind already hearing the notes of music playing. Clicking the pen open, I start jotting down the words that are coming into my mind in little bursts, trying to find how they all fit together. '_Cause your mind and heart can't keep that kind of pace…_Writing the words down randomly on the back of the paper, I feel my good foot already tapping a beat against the floor as I lean over the bedside table.

Closing my eyes, I can picture Calliope's emotional brown eyes looking at me with that smile on her face. I can feel my heart already melting at the way she looks at me, the sincerity in those deep eyes, emotions pure and innocent. _Same story but it's told in a different way…_Opening my eyes again, I continue to write lyrics down as they come to me, my hand not being able to write fast enough.

Looking at all the segments of words on the page, I can feel them falling together like a puzzle as I continue to stare at the page. Drawing lines and numbers to where I want them to fall, it looks like a jumbled mess, but I can see the song within it. Smiling down at the piece of paper, I can already tell that I will record this song.

Pushing my way into the hospital lobby, I make my way to the elevator as quickly as possible, so I create the least amount of attention possible. Stopping in front of the elevator, I push the 'UP' button and wait patiently. Watching as the number above the elevator doors tick down, I feel a smile start to curl at my lips at the idea of seeing Callie.

As the doors open, I move to the side the best I can and keep my head down so nobody can make eye contact with me. Rolling myself into the elevator, I push the button for her floor before moving to the back of the elevator. "Didn't you have a consult last night?" Turning my head towards the stern voice, I see the taller blonde from yesterday standing next to me.

"I wasn't here for a consult, just here to see Calliope." I gave the blonde the best fake smile I could muster in this moment.

"_Calliope_, huh?" A scoff fell from her lips as she looked forward in the elevator, tension already building up in my spine. "I guess she lets the broken use her real name."

"What?" I could feel the frustration building in my features as I looked up at the taller woman, my patience weaning.

"She never lets anybody call her that, not even her girlfriend." My face must have had a certain look on it because she must have sensed she struck a chord. "Oh, she didn't tell you?" A small laugh fell from her lips as she once again turned to look at me slightly. "Yeah, we dated for a long time and took a break, but we're back together now." A smile curled at the corner of her lips as she turned to face the opening elevator doors. "When did you become _friends _with Callie?"

Not having time to answer her as she stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed, I could feel the world stop spinning immediately. My heart was in my throat like a large rock, not wanting to budge as the elevator kept going up. The room felt like it was closing in on me as the sound of the elevator dinging signaled the doors were opening. Realizing I was on her floor, I looked out the doors in the direction of her office, swallowing thickly. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath before pressing the button for the lobby of the hospital.

Watching as the doors close, I feel like a knife fell from the chopping block and landed right on my chest. Leaning my head against the cool metal of the elevator, I close my eyes and listen as I descend back to the ground floor.


	13. What Happened

**Hey everybody! The next chapter as promised! I finally got through proof reading it and I think you will like the sweetness in it. I also have another surprise for you all... I have another chapter written so you get two today! These will have to do with the updates for a little bit as I am jam packed with finals the next few days. But this weekend I should get time to write more for you all. Fair warning, you can't have sweet without salty... so there is no hating on me. Anyway, please enjoy the chapters and stay safe and healthy out there in this crazy world.**

**Songs:**

**Talking to the Moon - Bruno Mars**

**Chapter 13:**

Dropping the pen from my hand, I let it fall to the kitchen island counter and run my hands over my face. Looking at the clock, I let a large sigh out from my lips as I stood up from the stool I was sitting on. Reaching my arms over my head to stretch out my back, I look down at the counter filled with papers and textbooks. For hours I have been working on my clinical trial grant proposal, trying to keep my mind busy.

This was my first night off from work in almost a week and when I was faced with nothing to do, I found myself sitting at the kitchen island conducting research for my clinical trial. It was almost midnight, and I had yet to feel any tiredness in my body. Closing the textbooks and stacking the papers in different directions to keep them separated, I picked them up from the counter and walked to my bedroom. Pushing the door open with my foot, I balance the stacks of paper and textbooks in my arms.

Dropping the stack of stuff in my arms on my dresser, I let a deep sigh leave my lips again as I run my fingers through my hair. Pulling open the middle drawer on my dresser, I grab the first big t-shirt that I see. Slipping out of my jeans, I pull my shirt over my head and replace it with my sleeping shirt. I pull back the covers on my bed, walk towards the doorway and turn the light off before crawling into bed.

Laying on my side facing the middle of the bed, I pull the pillow from that side into my arms, my heart sinking in my chest. There was only one corner left of the pillow that smelled like Arizona, the rest had faded and left the pillow smelling like she had never been here. Closing my eyes, I breathe in the smell again, wanting to be able to just see her.

It had been four days since I had seen her last. The last time I saw her she was completely passed out in my bed with the covers all wrapped around her tightly minus her cast, a smile gracing the corners of her mouth. The last time I had heard from her was that phone call before I went into surgery with the plan of meeting her for lunch right after. But when I was in my office at two thirty with lunch delivered, she was nowhere to be seen.

I had thought nothing of it at first, maybe she had gotten caught up doing something or somebody had stopped her along the way. But when it was the next morning and I had heard _nothing _from her, I started to worry and so I called her. Five phone calls sent to voicemail later, I had yet to hear from her four days later.

Sitting up in my bed quickly, I throw the pillow across the room, tears threatening to fall from the edge. Taking deep breaths, I lay back down, my palms pushing into my eyes to make all of the feelings go away. _Callie Torres refuses to cry over a woman_… Letting my hands fall from my eyes down to my sides, I look at my dark ceiling, willing it to give me the answers I want.

A loud knocking sound rang out in the apartment, catching my attention immediately. Sitting up in bed, I grope around until I reach my dresser and feel for something to put on my legs. Feeling a pair of sweatpants, I grab them and slip them on in the dark before feeling my way to the door. Opening the door, I hear the person knocking harder and louder, causing me to roll my eyes. More than likely it was Cristina who forgot her keys after going to Meredith's to drink tequila all night, refusing to fall asleep in the same house as half of her co-workers.

Placing my hand on the door, unlocking it in the process, I yell to the other side, "Cristina, you seriously have to remember your-" Blinking several times, I finally focus on the tall blonde woman standing in front of my door with what I assumed was the most pissed off look. "Teddy?"

"You need to fix whatever you did, right now." Her green eyes were livid as she looked at me from just below my own height.

"I don't know-"

"I don't care what happened, but you need to fix it." I could feel confusion written all over my features as I looked at her, my mind working out the answer. Realizing that her voice is a bit loud for this time of night, I step back into my apartment and motion for her to come in.

Closing the door after she walked in, I walk over to the kitchen to lean against the counter. "Teddy, I have no idea what you are talking about." Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I look at the still pissed off blonde standing in the middle of my apartment.

"You have no idea why Arizona is upset? None at all?" I could feel the anger starting to roll off her, my own defenses starting to go up.

"No, I honest to God have no clue." I could feel fuel being added to both of our fires as we continued to stare at one another from across the kitchen area. "I haven't heard from her in four days."

"So, you're saying that you are not the reason she is being an absolute pain in the ass?" I watched her as she folded her own arms in front of her chest, eyes boring into mine.

"She's usually a pain in the ass, Teddy." I could feel my patience for this whole situation wearing thin. The last thing I wanted to be doing at midnight was to be standing here having an argument with Teddy over why Arizona was apparently upset.

"You two are unbelievable!" Her frustration finally getting the better of her as she threw her arms in the air. "Callie, I honestly have no idea what happened, but you need to figure this out because I can't handle being around her when she is like this." She was angrily pointing at me and then at the door, trying to convey her emotions the best way that she knew how. "She has gone cold; nobody is getting through to her and she is being the biggest bitch I have met."

The anger must have started to fall from her body because I could see her shoulders slump slightly as she pulled a kitchen stool back. Sitting down in the kitchen stool, she finally let a big sigh fall from her lips before looking back up at me. "She won't talk to me about what's going on, but I knew it wasn't just her foot. So, can you please just tell me what happened?"

"Teddy, I have no clue what happened. We were supposed to meet for lunch a few days ago and she never showed, then I haven't heard from her in four days." Moving so I was leaning against the kitchen island across from Teddy on my elbows, I see the worry behind her eyes.

"Will you please go talk to her?" I could see the raw emotion in her features, trying to hold them back instead of letting them loose.

"Teddy, I-"

"Please, Callie." This time her tone didn't hold back the plea, she let all her emotion run wild in her voice. "I've never seen her this way."

Looking from her eyes to the top of the counter where there was a water stain, I try to wrap my mind around the situation. "If I know Arizona at all, I know she won't talk to me."

"Just try, please?" When I look back up into her eyes, I can tell that she has reached a dead end with all of this. Exhaustion covered her features; dark bags were under her eyes, a slight paleness covered her cheeks, her eyes were slightly red.

"Okay…" Running my hands over my face, I let a large sigh out before turning to look at her again. "When should I go?"

"Right now…" There was a sheepish look on her face, shock covering mine at the idea of going over to her apartment at one in the morning. "She hasn't been sleeping, not for what I am assuming is four days." Pleading eyes met mine from across the kitchen island, my mind already groaning at the sudden amount of tiredness I felt.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Looking at the clock on the microwave, I see that it is already almost one in the morning. "But you are driving me."

"Deal!"

It was less than twenty minutes later that I was standing outside her apartment door, my head already pounding at the temples slightly. Knocking gently, I close my eyes and try to focus my ears to listen for any sign that I was allowed to come in. Not hearing anything, I test the door handle to find that it is open.

Pushing my way into her apartment, I look around the wide-open space that made up her kitchen and living area, all of it dark. Taking a few steps into the apartment, I look up the floating stairs to see a light coming from down the hall upstairs. I make my way up the stairs when I hear the piano being played down the hall from where the light was coming from.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I look down the hallway to the room at the very end, door wide open letting the piano notes ring out. Talking a step closer, I hear her voice drawn out in a tone that I was not sure that I have heard before.

"My friends think I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I have

You're all I have"

Approaching the doorway one step at a time, I hear her voice sing slowly, trying to draw out the sad melody. The sound of the sad melody playing out made me want to reach out and take her in my arms immediately, but at the same time I was still upset.

"At night when the stars light on my room

I sit by myself"

The beat of the piano picks up slightly as I finally reach the door, looking at her sitting there on the piano bench. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun, she was wearing a baggy hoodie and I could see a short glass of what I assumed to be liquor and ice sitting on top of the piano.

"Talking to the moon

Tryna get to you

In hopes you're on the other side

Talking to me too

Oh, am I a fool who sits alone

Talking to the moon?"

Her voice rang out in slow tones as she let her heart play out in the lyrics, an almost pleading tone filling those words. Her head fell forward slightly as she let the emotions play through her fingers and into the keys of the piano.

"I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah, I've gone mad"

The beat of the piano slowed slightly as she continued singing, the words not as emotional as the last verse, but still coming straight from the heart.

"But they don't know what I know

'Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah, they're talking back

At night when the stars light on my room

I sit by myself"

The beat picks up slightly as she tosses her head forward, letting the music carry her away in a way that has always mesmerized me. When the song is something this personal, she puts her whole body into it and it draws you in.

"Talking to the moon

Tryna get to you

In hopes you're on the other side

Talking to me too

Oh, am I a fool who sits alone

Talking to the moon?"

Emotion builds in her voice once again, the notes of the piano ringing out across the whole apartment. Leaning against the door, I continue to watch her continue to sing her emotions out loud, trying to understand.

"Do you ever hear me calling?

'Cause every night

I'm talking to the moon

Still tryna get to you

In hopes you're on the other side

Talking to me too

Oh, am I a fool who sits alone

Talking to the moon?"

Her head is thrown back as she sings, pure emotion filling her voice as she sings out loudly, her voice cracking in the tiniest of ways. I could hear the tears in her voice as she sings this verse, her head falling forward as the piano notes finally slow down.

"I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away"

The notes fade out as she lets her hands fall from the keys, her shoulders slumping forward slightly. Pushing myself up from leaning against the door, I knock lightly on the door frame, catching her attention.

She glances back at me before turning around and quickly wiping at her eyes, grabbing her drink from the top of the piano in the process. "Hey…" I say this as I can hear the ice clink in her glass as she downs the very last of her drink. Setting her glass back down on the top of the piano, she finally turns to look at me and I can feel my heart break.

Her eyes are red and puffy, like she had been crying for a while, her features looked slightly pale like Teddy's as if she hadn't slept a wink. "What do you want, Callie?" Cringing slightly at the shortened name that she rarely used for me, I see her turn back around towards the piano.

Taking a few steps forward, I can see the hint of her scribbling something down in the leather-bound journal of hers. "I came here to talk, Arizona…" I can feel myself starting to pick at the zipper on my leather jacket, my eyes falling to the hardwood floor in the room.

"I don't feel like talking." The coldness in her voice shocks me, my heart falling at the lack of emotion in it. "So, just leave."

Shifting from foot to foot, looking at the back of the blonde, I feel the intense urge to just reach out and touch her, feel that warmth under my fingertips. Looking back at the door, I think about just leaving but then I remember the last four nights of laying in my bed, _smelling a fucking pillow_because I had missed her. "No." Her head turned slightly at this; the pencil stopped moving over her journal.

"What?" The word came out small but stern as she peered over her shoulder at me.

"I said no." I let the zipper fall from between my fingers, looking directly at the blonde as I continued talking. "I want to know what went wrong…" She turned her head back towards her journal, her pencil moving faster over the page, refusing to talk to me. "You didn't show up to lunch and I didn't hear from you." I felt my heartbeat pick up as I pushed onwards, trying to get any answers to my questions.

She continued to sit there, scribbling in her journal, ignoring my presence. As I continued to watch her write in her journal, I felt the heat and frustration rising in my chest. Stepping forward, I grab the pencil from her hand only to have her eyes snap up towards me. "Goddamn it, Arizona! Just talk to me." Slamming the pencil on the top of the piano, I see emotion run across her dilated eyes.

"You want me to talk?" The anger was reserved in her voice, but it was still there hidden in the shadows. "You want me to talk about how I went to _your work _to have lunch with you and I ran into your _girlfriend_?" Anger and pain started dripping from her voice as I saw the tears start to build up on the edges of her eyes. "Or how about the fact that you have been with her _for a long time_? Wait, this is the best one, how about the fact that you let me _fuck you _while you were dating her?"

As the words fell from her lips, I felt my mind go crazy with trying to figure out what happened to give her these ideas. "Arizona-"

"You know what, Callie? I'm glad you have somebody, really _fucking happy_." The words push through clenched teeth as she went to stand, only to have the cast and alcohol in her system cause her to stumble to the side.

Reaching out to catch her from falling, she swats my hands away only to shoot a glare at me as a single tear falls from her eye. Watching as she stood up, swaying just the tiniest bit, signaling to me that she has had a few drinks already, I feel my heart sink. "Arizo-"

"Just go, Callie!" She yelled this as she pointed towards the door, tears falling in a stream now down her cheeks.

"No." Her eyes flared red as I said this, her anger shining through the cracks. "I'm not leaving because I have no idea what you are talking about." This must have caught some of her attention because some of the anger in her features fell away. "I don't have a girlfriend and I haven't for a long time, so I don't know-"

"Then who is that tall blonde woman in your office?" The accusatory tone catches me slightly off-guard, but it takes me a second to think back.

"What 'tall blonde woman'?" Confusion covering my features seems to fire Arizona up more and she hobbles her way over to her knee scooter beside the piano.

"The one who thinks I am some fucking charity case to you!" The anger bubbles over once again as she sets her knee on the scooter, pushing her way out of the room.

Jumping in front of her, I grab a hold of the handlebars on her scooter, looking down at her. Thinking back several days ago, I finally felt the wheels in my head click into place and realization hit me square in the chest. "Erica…"

"Yeah, your girlfriend, Callie." Her eyes were dilated as she looked straight ahead and through my body, refusing to look up at me.

"Erica is _not _my girlfriend, Arizona." Bending down slightly to try and catch her gaze, I push forward in the conversation. "What did she say to you?"

"What does it matter?" She tried to push forward, but my body continued to block her smaller frame from moving anywhere.

"It matters because you are upset and in pain…" I reach my hand up to caress her cheek only for her to pull away from my touch once again. Letting out a long sigh, I close my eyes and feel the tightening in my chest start to take hold. "Erica _used _to be my girlfriend. We dated for a while, but she cheated with one of the nurses at the hospital and left shortly after." Her blue eyes glanced up at me quickly before returning to their original position. "She left me behind heart broken and I have no idea why she is here now." Seeing the anger fall away from the blonde's shoulders, I loosen my grip on the handlebars of her scooter. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

I can see her eyes looking all over, tears slowing down on her face. "I was on my way to meet you for lunch when I ran into her in the elevator…" Her voice cracked as she spoke, a mild slur present from the alcohol in her system. "She said that you dated for a while and took a break but are back together now." As the words fall from her mouth, I see hurt cross her features and my heart sinks in my chest.

"I am _not _dating Erica." I chance reaching out to touch her, mildly surprised when she doesn't swat my hand away from her cheek. Caressing her cheek, I run my thumb over the soft skin there, looking at her intently. "I don't want to date anybody but you, Arizona."

When her blue eyes finally looked up at me, all the anger and pain were gone but there was slight hesitation still sitting there. "Why would she say that to me?" I reached my other hand up, so both of my hands were cupping her face to make sure she continued to look at me.

"Because she is a manipulative and cold-hearted bitch." I try to smile slightly, but the blonde keeps a stern look on her face as she looks at me. "Don't let her get between us, Arizona." I can feel the pleading tone in my voice as I looked into her eyes, begging her to believe the words I was saying.

I watch as her eyes search over my features, analyzing the emotions that sat there etching in my skin. After what felt like a small eternity, she nods her head in my hands slightly and I feel relief wash over my body. Smiling, I rest my forehead against hers, closing my eyes and letting go of a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "I don't like her." Opening my eyes, I see Arizona looking at me sternly as she leaned into my touch slightly.

"I don't like her either, I can't wait for her to leave." I give a slight smile to the blonde and the second that I see it returned on her lips, my heart picks itself up from off the ground and goes back into my chest.

Arizona pulled back from me slightly, confusion covering my features as she stood up from her scooter and stepped around it. Within seconds her arms were wrapped around my shoulders and her face was buried in the crook of my neck. Leaning the side of my face against her hair, I close my eyes and take in the feeling of having her in my arms. The warmth that spread across my body and the scent of her completely filling my senses.

We must have stood there holding onto each other for dear life for what felt like an hour but was probably only ten minutes. When she pulled back slightly from the hug, her eyes glanced above my head and across the room, curiosity playing on her features. "Why are you here at three in the morning?"

"Teddy." That one word seemed to explain the whole story to Arizona as she nodded her head and looked back at me.

"I guess I was pretty rough on her…" An emotion of guilt ran across her features as she dropped her arms from around my shoulders to around my waist.

"That's what she was saying." I let a small smile play on my lips as I looked down at the blonde in my arms. "I'm glad she came to tell me though."

"Me too." Arizona sent a smile up to me as she pulled away from the embrace, situating herself back on her scooter.

"I'm probably going to head out, it's really late…" I regret the words as soon as they left my mouth. Sure, I was really exhausted but the last thing I wanted after four days without Arizona was to leave her.

"We just made up." Her tone was blunt as she said this, making me laugh at the honesty alcohol gave her.

"You look like you haven't slept in days, you need sleep." I say this as I watch her start to push her way out of the music room, turning the light off on her way out.

"So, let's go to bed." The answer that fell from her lips were so simple as I watched her roll herself into her bedroom.

Following behind her closely, I watch as she rolls herself over to the giant barn door and pushes it open as smoothly as she could. Once the door was open, she moved into it and I could hear her moving around for several seconds before reemerging with a t-shirt in hand. "Here, this should fit. It won't be baggy or anything, but it should be comfy enough to sleep in." She said this as she handed me a USMC t-shirt that seemed like it had been worn too many times.

"Thanks." Stepping into the large bathroom next to the large walk-in closet, I close the door behind me before leaning against it.

I could feel the exhaustion setting in my bones as I pushed myself up from against the door and moved to stand in front of the large mirror. Looking in the mirror, I could see the slight bags under my eyes and the exhaustion written on my features. Running my fingers through my hair, I let out a large sigh before slipping off my jeans, leather jacket and t-shirt. Pulling on the t-shirt she gave me, I realized that she hadn't given me anything to wear for bottoms.

Rolling my eyes, I turned the light off in the bathroom and stepped out in the bedroom to already find it dark, the only light in the room was from the night sky. Making my way over to the bed, I find that she was on the right side of the bed, leaving the left side open for me. Pulling the sheets back, I slip under them and turn onto my side only to come face to face with the blonde.

Reaching up, I cup her cheek and run my thumb across the expanse of her skin and look at her baby blue eyes in the moonlight. I look into her eyes as I feel her hand land on my waist, pulling me in closer. Her eyes darted from my eyes to my lips as she bit on the corner of her own, my heart jumping up into my throat at the gesture. "Calliope…"

The second my full name fell from her lips I crashed our lips together. My hand shifted from her cheek to tangle in her hair and I could feel her hand ball up the fabric of my shirt. Running my tongue along her bottom lip, she grants me access and I can hear a moan come from her chest. I brush my tongue against hers as I feel her hand slip under my shirt and lay flat against my back, pulling me closer to her.

Our bodies were pressed tightly together as she broke our kiss, trailing open-mouthed kisses down my neck. My hand that was in her hair was holding her against me, my breathing leaving in rapid bursts as I could feel her nails drag against my back. Letting a groan fall from my lips, I move my hand from her hair to her waist, slipping it underneath her shirt. Running my fingertips against the smooth skin, I feel her tremble slightly under my touch as she moves her own hand from my back to my stomach.

Feeling her fingertips trail up from my waist, up my abdomen and to just under the wire of my bra, I can feel my breath catching in my throat. The tips of her fingers trace just the underside of my breast, my body already shaking at the feeling of her touch as she continued to kiss and lick at my neck. Her lips soon found a weak spot between my neck and shoulder, causing me to tremble under her touch and pull her closer to my body.

Using her other arm, she pushes me back, so I am on my back as she goes to move above me. "Damn it…" She whispered out in her husky voice; her attention drawn to something at the end of the bed. Looking down, I see her cast tangled in the sheets and stopping her from moving to settle above me.

Letting out a slight chuckle, I press a gentle kiss to her lips to get her to look at me. Taking my free hand that wasn't under the back of her shirt, I rest it against her cheek and smile up at her. "We should probably go to sleep…" I can hear the huskiness in my own voice, knowing damn well how bad I wanted things to continue.

She looked over my features before shifting so she was laying in the crook of my arm with her head on my shoulder. "You're probably right." Turning my head to look at her, I can see the lightness in her blue eyes, and I can feel my body sigh in relief.

Looking at the blonde tucked into my side, I let my arm wrap around her body and pull her in close as she rests her palm against my stomach under my shirt. "Thanks for talking to me."

"It was more like hurtful yelling…" She let a laugh fall from her lips as she said this and looked away from my eyes, a slight blush working its way to her cheeks.

"You still told me what happened and that's what matters." The arm that she wasn't laying on moved so I could let my fingers trace her cheek.

"You're kind of amazing." She looked up at me as she said this, her eyes sparkling from the night sky once again. "Not everybody would come over and fight for me like you did." Vulnerability filled her voice as she said this, her eyes looking all over my face.

"You're worth fighting for, Arizona." Leaning forward just an inch, I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before laying my head back on the pillow.

Closing my eyes, I let myself feel the warmth of her body against mine and the softness of her skin as our legs touched. After what seemed like only a few seconds, I could hear deep breathing and I let a smile cross my features as I realized she was finally getting some sleep. "Goodnight, Arizona." I press one last kiss to her forehead before letting myself drift off to sleep, the blonde wrapped up in my arms and me wrapped up in hers.

Looking over my shoulder, I close the bedroom door quietly behind me, trying not to wake the sleeping blonde. I had woken up only a few hours after falling asleep, my internal clock still trying to keep me on schedule for six a.m. rounds. Making my way down the hallway, I go towards the music room we had been in the night before.

Stepping inside, I finally take a look around the room and smile at how simple it is. There was the piano in the middle of the room, a guitar that looked like it was several years old with scratches and marks all over it, bookshelves lined the walls with different authors and genres. Unlike the rest of the apartment, there were no floor to ceiling windows, it was all solid walls but the color was brighter than anything in my whole apartment.

Walking over to the piano, I noticed a picture taped to the top of the piano that I had not seen last night. It was a picture of Arizona and a man that looked to almost be her twin as they had their arms around each other and were smiling at the camera. He had the same blue eyes and dimples, but they were only on one side and not both like Arizona. His hair was a shade darker than Arizona's and trimmed short for being in the service.

Running my finger over the picture, I feel as though I can feel how happy and whole Arizona is in the picture. Back before she lost him, when she still had her brother and best friend by her side. Arizona looked younger in the picture, but only a few years younger like it had only been taken in the last five years.

Shifting the piano bench back slightly, I sit down and look over the piano and all the marks that were there. Slight indents were on certain keys that she must have played more, the lettering of the company name on the piano was fading, and little scratches covered it throughout. I could feel a smile pull at my features as I dragged my fingers across the keys light enough for them to not make a sound.

Looking up slightly, I see the leather-bound journal that she was always writing in, the page held open by the pencil she was using last night. I look down at the page to see the musical notes and words that went along with them, her curly handwriting prominent on the white page. _Talking to the Moon _was written at the top of the page making me assume that was the name of the song with the date written next to it.

I let my fingers trail over the page to see where she had erased lyrics or notes that she hadn't liked, the crinkle in the page from handling it in such a way. Looking over my shoulder to see if she was coming in, I flipped a couple pages back to see what else filled the pages. No personal notes or actual journaling, there were just pages of music that was either complete, crossed out, or half finished. Flipping back several more pages, I land on the page from when she went to California, the day before the magazine article came out.

Why Do I Still?

I'm aware of the consequence

I'm not ready yet to take that chance

Do I fold or go all in?

Persuade my heart to think it through again

This sound cliché but do you see us being more than friends?

Can't help myself but I'm fallin'

No I can't reveal

How I really feel

'Cause I'm scared of ruining all we've built

I rather play it safe

Than find out you don't feel the same way

I don't know what I'd do if it were real

Running my fingers down the page, the words sitting heavy on my chest at the idea that she couldn't tell me how she was feeling. Flipping backward even a few more pages, I land on another song that was written in what looked to be scratchy and angry handwriting.

I Fall Apart

Oh, I fall apart

She told me that I'm not enough

And she left me with broken heart

She fooled me twice and it's all my fault

She cut too deep, now she left me scarred

Now there's too many thoughts goin' through my brain

And now I'm takin' these shots like it's Novocain

Ooh, I fall apart down to my core

Ooh, I fall apart down to my core

The date of the song was written a little while before we met at her concert for the first time, my heart feeling for her. Looking at how the words were written, I could tell that there was raw emotion when she had written this song. I had not heard this song before, telling me that this song was too personal to reach the light of day.

A sudden clearing of the throat behind me made me jump from where I was sitting. Closing the journal quickly, I turn around to see Arizona with her knee on her scooter and leaning against the door frame just looking at me. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." She shrugged her shoulders, a small smile curling at the corners of her lips. "Find any that you like?" I watch as she rolls herself over to me on her scooter, coming to a stop a few inches away from me.

Turning back towards the piano, I feel her arms wrap around my shoulders and her head rest on my right shoulder, looking over me. "I only looked at a couple of them…" Her left arm fell from around my shoulders and opened the journal and showed me a chunk of pages in her book.

"These are all the ones I have written since I met you…" Her words whispered against my ear, my body shivering at the contact. Looking at her hand, I see almost half an inch of pages between her fingers, my heart beating slightly faster.

"Most of them are about good things, I hope." I whisper to her, afraid to ruin the little bubble that we have created in this moment.

"Almost all of them…" Her lips press a soft kiss to my cheek before she pulls back from me, taking my attention with her. "What are you doing up so early?"

Turning around on the piano bench to look at her as she placed her knee on her scooter, I took in her appearance. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and running shorts, her hair was still put up into the messy bun from last night. "I'm used to waking up early for rounds at the hospital. Why are you up so early?"

"I woke up because I was hungry, only to find that the one person who could help me go downstairs, was gone." A smile graced her lips as she gestured to her casted ankle, causing a blush to creep up on my face. "So, how about you help me go downstairs and I will let you have free reign in my kitchen?" She gave me her best smile, trying to get me to agree with her offer.

"You're saying if I help you get downstairs, then _I _can make us breakfast?" A laugh rises from my chest as minor shock covered her features.

"I would never!" Smiling, her dimples started to show, and she batted her eyes at me a few times. "But if you're offering…"

"Oh my god." Rolling my eyes, I stand up and gesture for her to lead the way to the stairs.

I carried her scooter down the stairs first, Arizona standing at the top watching me intently with a smile gracing her features. After setting her scooter down at the base of the stairs, I walk back up them and wrap my arm around her waist as she puts her arm over my shoulder. Taking one stair at a time, we make our way down the stairs slowly until we are both at the bottom.

Watching as she zooms her way to the kitchen in one strong push on her scooter, I can see the childish characteristics in her again that I had missed seeing. Following shortly behind her, I make my way into the kitchen and to the fridge to see what there is to eat. Rolling my eyes at the bare minimum that was in the fridge, I grab the milk and eggs before closing the door. Setting everything down on the kitchen island, I look up to see Arizona sitting on the counter next to where I had just set the stuff down, her feet swinging back and forth. "You're literally five years old."

Shaking my head, I turn around and open the cabinet to the right of the fridge to grab the salt, flour, baking powder, and sugar. Setting those things down next to the milk and eggs, I gesture for her to shift her legs over so I could get to the mixing bowls in the cabinet of the kitchen island. "What are you making?" Her blue eyes look down at me from where she is sitting as I grab a medium sized mixing bowl.

"Pancakes." Standing up at my full height, I set the bowl on the counter. "At least that's what _I'm _having…" She sticks her tongue out at me as I say this, causing laughter to leave my lips.

"You can't have an injured person make their own food, that's just rude." Her bottom lip sticks out slightly as she says this, her eyes pleading slightly for me to make her pancakes.

"You use your cuteness for evil!" I say this as I mix all the dry ingredients into the mixing bowl, keeping my eyes off of her.

As I continued to make breakfast, she sat on the counter just watching me work in silence, never once feeling the need to create conversation. It was a comfortable silence, one that I had never experienced with anybody else before. When I was in a relationship with Erica, if there was a minute of silence, she felt the need to talk or stir things up. But standing here making breakfast while Arizona watched, there was no pressure or need to say anything.

Spooning some of the batter into the frying pan, I watch as the air bubbles start to form on the edge before flipping the pancake. Suddenly, there was a yellow bag sitting next to the mixing bowl of pancake batter, catching my attention. "You really are a child…" Shaking my head, I look away from the bag of chocolate chips she had set there.

"Please?" Her arms wrapped around my waist, pulling the front of her body tight against my back. "Please, Calliope?" I could feel her head resting between my shoulder blades as I scooped up the finished pancake and put it on the plate.

Sighing, I grab the yellow bag and dump a handful of chocolate chips into the batter. "Better?" Suddenly her hand snaked up from my waist and tipped the bag slightly so more chocolate chips fell in. Once too many have been added, she pulls her hand away and places it back on my waist.

"Okay, now that's better." Rolling my eyes, I stir the batter to mix in the chocolate chips before spooning batter into the pan.

After grilling all the batter, two plates were filled with regular and chocolate chip pancakes. Arizona had moved back over to the kitchen island and sat at one of the stools there, fork and syrup waiting. Sliding her plate of chocolate chip pancakes over to her, I watch as she pours immense amounts of syrup on the pancakes. "How you aren't six hundred pounds, I have no idea."

"I work it off." She sent me a wink as she took her first bite of pancakes, eyes closing at the taste. "God, you're a good cook."

Taking a bite of my own breakfast, I smile at her as she continues to devour her entire plate. It took barely any time for her to finish every single pancake on her plate, my stomach already filling on just the first few bites. She slid her plate back across the counter before turning to look at me with intent written across her features. "I'm assuming since you are still here that you don't work today?" Swallowing the last bite of pancake I could possibly fit in my stomach, I turn towards her, causing our knees to brush against one another.

"You would be correct."

"Then you can spend the day with me, experiencing the famous life." She smiled at me, her dimples shining through and her eyes looking bright from the morning sun.

"What does that entail exactly?" I get up from the kitchen stool and grab our plates before walking around the kitchen island.

"Well, I have a recording session downtown today, I have to go to Mark's office to look at album covers, and I have a beautiful woman to take to dinner." Her eyes trailed over my body as I bent over to place the dishes in the dishwasher.

"That sounds like a full day." Closing the dishwasher door, I look back up at her to see that beautifully dimpled smile and immediately I know I am going with her today.

"I'll make it worth your while…" She wiggled her eyebrows at me as she said this, causing laughter to leave my chest. "C'mon, it will be fun."

"Okay, but we have to stop by my house because I need clean clothes and a shower." The second the words left my mouth I knew I had made the right decision by the way her features lit up.

"Done!"


	14. A Day in the Famous Life

**here is the second chapter for you all! I hope you all are staying healthy and safe during this time. I also want to thank you all for making me feel welcome in this fandom and for taking the time to read my story, it means the world. :)**

**Chapter 14:**

Holding open the giant glass door for Arizona to roll through, I make my way in behind her as she leads the way into the office space. "Hey, Claire." She waves to the young receptionist that was sitting behind a large white desk in the middle of the room, rolling right past her down a long hallway. Framed records and album covers lined the white painted walls as I followed behind the blonde, my jaw falling open at some of the famous singers that have worked here.

Soon she slowed down to a stop about halfway down the hallway, knocking on the large wooden door. When the door opened, we were met with a short woman, maybe a few years younger than me and Arizona. "Zona! I saw you were on the schedule." A bright smile covered her features as she leaned in to give the blonde a side hug the best she could with the scooter between them.

The woman was about the same height as Arizona, her light brown hair was cut to shoulder length but put up into a ponytail to show her undercut. Her eyes were a light green color, tattoos lined her entire right arm, and she had several piercings on each ear. She finally turned from Arizona towards me, the same big smile playing on her lips. "Well, this is a first. Who'd you bring with today?"

"Liz, this is Callie Torres. She is the one who fixed my foot." I stuck my hand out for the shorter woman to shake, a smile crossing my own features.

"It's nice to meet ya, Callie." Dropping my hand, she waved us into the room, my jaw dropping instantly.

The room was more spacious than I ever thought it was going to be. Dark wood floors lined the entire room, grey couches sat along the back wall from where we had just entered, the walls were painted a light slate color, but the front of the room was what drew my attention. Large sound boards were set up along the front of the room, speakers hanging above them, all sitting in front of large glass windows that looked into the recording booth.

On the other side of the glass was the recording booth that was also spacious with the same dark wood floors but had special panels lining the inside instead of painted walls. "Alright, Teddy and the gang already came in for the instrumental portion, we just need that voice of yours." Zoey said this as she held the door open that led into the recording booth for Arizona.

Watching as Arizona easily made her way into the room, I felt excitement fill my entire body at the idea of getting to see her work. "Callie, you can sit here if you want…" The shorter woman pointed to one of the office chairs in front of the sound boards.

"Thanks." I gave her a smile before moving to sit down in the chair, looking into the recording booth at Arizona.

"Zona, I moved a highchair in there for you today, so just sit down and get comfy." Zoey spoke through an intercom, pointing to the tall chair next to what I assumed was some kind of microphone.

Arizona gave a thumbs up, moving to the chair and getting settled before placing large headphones over her ears. For the first time today, I took a real look at the blonde woman. She was wearing a light blue dress that fell just above her knees, her hair was curled slightly from after her shower, and her make-up was natural. "I have the sheet music lined up in how we are going to record today. We have three songs on deck, so whenever you are ready." Zoey gave Arizona a big smile before sitting down next to me and turning all kinds of knobs and switches.

"I'm ready." Arizona gave a thumbs up with one hand while the other hand shifted the sheet music on the music stand in front of her.

Zoey pressed a button and strumming started to take place from the speakers above me, a simple melody that started out strong. Looking back up through the glass, I saw the blonde close her eyes and listen to the sounds, not even having to look at the sheet music in front of her.

"Ohh, ohh-whoa"

Her voice was calm and at peace as she started, the strumming of the guitar stayed calm as she continued.

"Across the ocean, across the sea

Starting to forget the way you look at me now

Over the mountains, across the sky

Need to see your face and need to look in your eyes"

She kept her voice calm and reserved, her features moving as she sang in a way that I never get tired of. Arizona let her body fall into the pace of the music, never once faltering as she kept her confidence.

"Through the storm and through the clouds

Bumps in the road and upside down now

I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night

Don't you worry"

Her eyebrows knit together as she let herself get carried away in the lyrics of the song, as if pouring her emotions out for people to see. Sitting here, watching her sing, I realized that this was s side that nobody really got to see of Arizona. When she went on stage, everything was rehearsed and practiced to make the show enjoyable, she never got to just openly pour her heart out like this in front of all those fans.

"'Cause everything's gonna be alright-ight

Be alright-ight

Through the sorrow and the fights

Don't you worry

'Cause everything's gonna be alright-ight

Be alright-ight"

As she sang this verse a small smile formed on her lips, a lightness filling her body that made me feel happy just watching her. Turning to look at Zoey, I can see her moving dials and adjusting different things on the sound board as she listens to Arizona, never once looking at her. _How can you not just stare at her?_

"All alone in my room

Waiting for your phone call to come soon

And for you, ooh, I would walk a thousand miles

To be in your arms, holding my heart"

The strumming of the guitar continued peacefully, keep the melody the same throughout the song. Arizona shifted just slightly in the chair, bringing her mouth a little closer to the microphone for the next part.

"And everything's gonna be alright-ight

Be alright-ight

Through the long nights and the bright lights

Don't you worry

'Cause everything's gonna be alright-ight

Be alright-ight"

For the first time since she started singing the song, she opened her eyes and looked at me through the glass, a smile playing on her features. In that moment, I felt glued to this position, nothing could have moved me even if I wanted it to.

"You know that I care for you, I'll always be there for you

I promise I'll just stay right here, yeah

I know that you want me to, baby, we can make it through

Anything

'Cause everything's gonna be alright-ight

Be alright-ight

Through the sorrow and the fights

Don't you worry

'Cause everything's gonna be alright-ight"

Her eyes finally left mine and looked at the sheet music in front of her, a pink color rising to her cheeks as she finished out the song. "She's pretty amazing, isn't she?" Zoey's voice grabbed my attention from right next to me, causing me to turn towards her.

"Yeah, she's really good." I give a smile, letting my eyes travel over the woman next to me as she finishes moving the last of the dials for the end of the song.

"That was great, Zona. Let's just roll onto the next one, yeah?" She spoke into the intercom before turning towards me with a smile on her face. "Listen, Callie…" She shifted in her chair slightly, glancing at Arizona to make sure she was still getting ready for the next song. "She doesn't just _let _people come see her sing, not even her parents. This is a first."

Looking through the glass, Arizona gave another thumbs up to queue the music for the next song. Zoey pressed a button that started the music in the background, turning the volume of the speakers above us down. "Her music has even changed…it used to be all about just having fun in the moment and heartbreak, but now it's about this kind of stuff. All I'm trying to say is-is that you must mean something important to her if she is acting this way, so don't fuck it up, okay?"

Zoey turned back from looking at me towards Arizona, lifting her hand up in a stop motion. Pressing the intercom, she smiled at Arizona before shrugging her shoulders. "Sounded a bit pitchy on my end, let's go from the beginning."

"Okay." Arizona looked at me with a smile on her face, waving her hand at me in a childish way.

The rest of the time when Arizona finished up the last two songs, I sat there just looking at her and thinking of what Zoey had said. Arizona really was not one to talk about her feelings out loud, so I rarely knew what she was thinking or feeling unless it was pushed out of her. But that wasn't what stuck with me. What stuck with me was the fact that somebody like Zoey could even notice a change in Arizona since we have met.

Twirling a few strands of hair around my finger, I let my thoughts run a million miles an hour, trying to wrap my brain around the new information. _Does she really like me that much?_I could feel the nerves prick my spine at the idea that Arizona was trusting me in a way that she hadn't trusted anybody in a while. The anxiety around that idea was starting to settle in my chest, making my heart rate pick up and my chest to feel slightly constricted. "Hey, you okay?"

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I turn to see Arizona standing next to me, blue eyes still filled with a lightness. "Yeah, I'm good." Putting a smile on my face that I am sure wasn't that convincing, I see her look me over.

"Callie, what's wrong?" She shifted to sit in the office chair that Zoey had been occupying the last time that I had checked.

"Do you like who you are when you're with me?" The words fell from my lips before I could stop them, the anxiety in my chest finally winning over my whole body.

"What?" A slight chuckle came from her as she reached forward and grabbed my hand, tracing a pattern with her thumb on the back of my hand.

"I'm worried that I am changing you and I don't want you to change because of me…" My eyes look everywhere but at her as I can still feel the anxiety sitting in my chest.

"Calliope, look at me." I glance at her to see the blue eyes that always draw my whole attention. "I am changing from being around you- let me finish." She held her free hand up to stop me from interjecting. "But it's in a good way. You make me feel like I can breathe for the first time in a long time and I like that feeling."

Nodding my head, I look away from her gaze again and feel a blush creep up my cheeks as she leans in and places a soft kiss on my forehead. Looking back up at her, I see her ocean blue eyes looking at me gently, soft emotions running through them. "Why don't we go for an early dinner, yeah?" Her tone was soft as a smile curled at the corners of her lips.

"What about your meeting with Mark?" I stand up from my chair, then help her up from her chair so she can get on her scooter.

"I can meet with him whenever I want." She shrugged her shoulders at me before making her way towards the door to leave the recording studio.

"Only if you're sure…" I look at her skeptically as I open the door for her to roll through, a smile still on her features.

"I'm sure, Calliope."

Pulling up outside of a large restaurant, I watch as Arizona quickly gets out and makes her way towards the man standing at the podium outside. Watching from inside the car, I see her smile and talk animatedly to the young man, pointing at the car. The young man soon walks towards the car and I open the door and get out. "I can take this for you, ma'am." He smiled at me and held his hand out for my car keys.

Looking between him and Arizona who was patiently waiting at the door, I dropped the keys into his awaiting hand. Keeping my fingers locked on the key fob, I look the young man directly in the eyes. "She is an Audi R Eight Coupe." Lifting my eyebrow at him, making sure he understands my point. "If anything happens to her…" Watching as he nods his head with a little fear in his eyes, I let go of the car fob and walk around the car towards the blonde.

"What did you do to scare the poor kid?" She let a chuckle fall from her lips as she turned towards the door being held open for us.

"Just telling him to be careful." I followed behind her slowly as she decided to hobble in on her cast instead of listening to me and using crutches.

After we left the recording studio, I was able to talk Arizona into having the driver drop us off at my apartment so I could get my car. It gave me a chance to change into something a little _nicer _for the dinner date, before allowing her to do the same at her apartment. Now, almost three hours later we are walking into one of the fanciest Italian restaurants in Seattle, both of us barely able to keep our eyes off each other.

Arizona was wearing a nice navy dress that stopped right above the knee with the neckline plunging _way _too low between her breasts. Her hair fell in waves down her back and shoulders, shining bright from the fading sun coming in through the windows.

Walking behind her, I watch as we are led to a private corner of the restaurant that overlooks a small marina. Pulling out the chair for Arizona, I watched as she sent me a dimpled smile before taking my own seat. The hostess left after placing menus in front of us, a smile in both of our directions. "I feel like I should ask how you were able to swing this, but you are famous." I smile at the blonde who is already nose deep in the menu.

"Perks of dating me, I guess." She peeked her head over the top of her menu, a smile playing on her features, taking my breath away.

Opening my own menu, I felt my heart skip a beat the second that I realized it was one of those restaurants that didn't add the price on the menu to hide how expensive it was. I looked at the blonde who was still looking over everything, a small crease in her forehead that made her seem adorable. "What are you smiling at?" Her voice broke me out of my trance, making me realize that she had set her menu down and was looking at me.

"You." I look back at my menu, trying to figure out what I wanted, kind of unsure what to order. "I have no idea what to order…" Looking up at the blonde, I find her resting her head in her hand and just looking at me.

"I can order for you." A sparkle played in her eyes as she looked me over, twirling her fingers around the top of her water glass.

"Alright, I trust you." I close my menu and set it on top of hers, smiling at the innocence of the blonde in front of me. "Okay. I lied; I want to know how you swung this." A laugh trickled from her lips as she sat up straighter in her chair.

"Believe it or not…" She leaned forward as if to whisper a secret to me from across the table, giving me the best angle down the already nonexistent neckline of her dress. "It has nothing to do with being famous."

Sitting back up straight in her chair, the waitress came over and Arizona ordered the food with all the confidence in the world along with a bottle of red wine. When the waitress left with our order in hand, I looked at the blonde again, waiting for an answer. "So..."

"I know the chef." She shrugged, a smile playing on her features as she lifted the water glass to her lips, taking a sip.

"Of course, you do." Laughing slightly, I let my eyes wander down her body again, my throat growing dry.

Granted we are exclusive, but since we officially started dating, we haven't had a night that was just ours and ours only. So, tension has been sitting there in the space between us every time that we were in close proximity. Just sitting across the table from her, I could feel my fingers itch to touch her, to run my fingertips-

"What are you thinking about over there, Calliope?" Once again, her voice dragged me out of my thoughts, making me look at her with a smirk on her lips.

"What" I don't know-"

"You have that look on your face, like you are thinking seriously about something…" She waved her finger in a gesture towards my face. "And you have 'the eyes' going…" Her voice trailed off as I watched her eyes grow a shade darker from across the table.

"No, I don't." I turned my gaze away from her, having to get the heat of the moment to leave before it got carried away.

Picking up my glass of water, I take another drink as the waitress brings over the bottle of wine and a couple of wine glasses. Pouring us each a glass, she sets the bottle down before taking her leave once again. Arizona raised her glass to me, signaling that she wanted to clink glasses. "To a great day with a beautiful woman." Clinking our glasses together, we each took a sip but maintained eye contact and, in that moment, my throat ran dry again.

Once our food came, we silently ate our separate meals while every once in a while, stealing glances of one another. The sun had completely left the sky for over an hour, as we sat there eating our dinner, a chill air coming in from the open windows. Setting down my fork, I lean my chin against my hand and just look at the blonde.

Her eyes had grown darker as the night progressed, matching the night sky around us. A pink color was on her cheeks after helping me finish almost the whole bottle of wine. Her hair was all pulled over one shoulder as she was telling me a story, gesturing her hands all over the place. For what felt like the millionth time tonight, my breath was taken away at how beautiful the woman in front of me was. "You keep staring." Her tone was soft as a smile stayed on her cheeks.

"I can't help it…" I feel laughter fall from my lips in the carefree way that I was starting to get used to feeling around her. "It's your fault that you look so good."

"You are a charmer, Doctor Torres." She sent me a wink from across the table as she finished the wine in her glass.

Looking back down at my plate, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks, I am caught off guard at a sudden touch against my leg. The touch grazed my calf and moved upward, softly went with a purpose that was well known. I looked up at the blonde, her attention focused on the full restaurant as if she was just sitting there.

Feeling her foot trail up the inside of my knee, I feel the breath catch in my throat and my eyes look around the room. The touch skimmed up the inside of my thigh, under my dress and I feel my fingers curl around the edge of the table. "Are you okay, Calliope?" Looking at the blonde, I can see her eyes looking at me with a playful sparkle in them.

"Yeah. I'm great." I force a smile on my face, trying not to think about the feather light touches on the inside of my thigh.

"Are you…sure?" As the last word fell from her lips, her foot pressed just the tiniest bit higher ghosting over the area I wanted her to be. Closing my eyes, I breathe in through my nose and try to calm my thoughts.

Suddenly the foot was gone from its position and I was happy and upset about that fact at the same time. Opening my eyes, I see Arizona handing her card to the waitress without even looking at the receipt. I feel my mouth open and close, unable to form words at the woman in front of me. "You look disappointed…" Her eyes trailed from my eyes down to my lips and then my chest, making my mind spin once again.

"You are evil." I shake my head as I cross my legs under the table and take a drink from the water glass that was half empty on the table.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." An innocent smile crossed her features as the waitress passed the card back with a copy of the receipt that Arizona quickly placed in her clutch. "Are you ready to go-" She looked me over one last time, causing me to squirm under her gaze. "-or do you need a minute?"

My eyes snapped up to hers, seeing how dark they are, and I can see the hint of a smirk forming on her lips. "I'm ready to go if you are." I smile sweetly at her, standing up from my chair before helping her up from hers.

"I'm ready."

_Closing her apartment door behind me, I feel her push me up against it quickly before her lips her all over my neck. My right hand tangled in her hair as my other one grabbed at her hip, pulling her in closer to my body. I can feel her tongue run along the column of my neck, drawing out a shiver from my body, my head leaning back against the door. _

_Her hands trailed up from my hips to the small of my back, pulling us flush against each other. Feeling her teeth graze a sensitive spot in the crook of my neck, I feel a moan slip past my lips. I let my hand on her hip slide down until it was on her ass, pulling the lower half of her body against me fully. _

_Using the hand tangled in her hair, I pull gently until she is looking at me, eyes as dark as the ocean at night. Her breath came out in small bursts, her eyes watching me as I licked my suddenly dry lips. Pulling her in by the back of her neck, our lips crash together, tongues running along each other. Feeling her hands leave the small of my back, they run up my hips and gather the fabric of my dress, trying to get the skin tight fabric to move up my legs. _

_Breaking apart from the kiss, I place open-mouthed kisses along her neck as I feel her continue to bunch up my dress slightly at my hips. A sudden gasp falls from my lips and against her neck when I feel her thigh slip between mine. Her hands moved so they were flat against the door, holding me in place as she places kisses and licks across my collarbone. My head rested against her shoulder as she continued her ministrations on my neck, my legs already feeling shaky. _

_When she nips at the sensitive spot on my neck, I feel my hips jerk against her, my center rubbing against her thigh in just the right way. If I wasn't experiencing it myself, I would be surprised at the whimpers falling from my lips. Feeling her push me further into the door, I let my head fall back against the door as my hands move to grip onto her hips. Heavy breaths fell from my lips, my mind going a million miles an hour at the sensations I was feeling. "Arizona…" Her name falling from my lips must have spurred something in her because the next thing I know her right hand is trailing down between my thighs._

_Her hand pushing my thighs farther apart, pushing her thigh harder against my center. She let her hand then trail back up my thigh and abdomen until it landed on my breast. Palming it softly yet rough enough for me to feel it through my dress, I feel my knees start to give out and cause me to rely more on the thigh between my legs. _

_Letting my head fall forward once again, a moan falls from my lips and into her shoulder as she trails open-mouthed kisses down my collarbone. Not being able to hold back from touching her, I push her back just slightly to try and get an advantage. As she took a step back, I heard the hard sound of her cast hitting the hard wood floor. _Her ankle… _Resting my hands on her shoulders I push her another couple of inches back. _Cast…surgery…work!

_Pulling away completely from her, I feel my body cry out to go back to her, wanting nothing more than for this to go farther. Her eyes looked up to me in confusion, darker than I have ever seen them before. "Are you okay?" She was slightly out of breath as she said this, her hands moving to rest on my hips gently. Concern covered her features as she looked at me, trying to read my face for reactions._

"_Yeah, I'm perfect…" I take more deep breaths, trying to rein myself in so I can focus on the task at hand. "I have to work in the morning." Confusion covered her features at this, the dots not connecting at why I made us stop. "I don't want the next time that we do-" Gesturing between us with my finger, "-to be rushed and sneaking out in the morning."_

_Clarity covered her features as she realized this, her eyes still focused on mine in a way that made everything else fade away. "Okay, Calliope." She nodded her head, still trying to bring her breathing back to normal. _

"_You can't keep looking at me like that." I smile at her as I try to take a step back, only to run into her front door again. _Guess we really didn't make it that far…

"_Like what?" A smirk played across her lips as she said this, closing the distance between us once again. _

"_Like you could-" Swallowing at the deep color of her eyes, I feel my throat grow dry once again. _

"_Could what…?" Her eyes looked down slightly as she pushed further until the front of our bodies were touching again. "Could… devour you?"_

"_Good god." I closed my eyes, trying to even my breathing out again as she let her hand travel from my hip down to my bare thigh again from where my dress was pushed up. _

"_One touch couldn't hurt, could it?"_

"Torres!" Shaking my head, I look to my right to see Addison standing there looking at me with curiosity written on her features.

"What?" Standing up from my leaning position against the nurses' station, I opened up the chart that had been under my elbow.

"I have been trying to get your attention for five minutes." A smile was playing on her features as she looked at me. "You were daydreaming about something _sexual_." She whispered the last part to me, causing heat to rise to my cheeks and me to look away.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Oh my god, you totally were!" She laughed at my embarrassment, poking me in the side as I tried to sign off on the chart.

"Don't you have a baby to go save or something?" I look over at her to see leaning back against the counter. Closing the chart and setting it behind the desk, I click my pen closed before turning towards her again.

"Surprisingly, I do not." She gave me a cheeky smile, laugh bubbling up from her chest. "So, tell me the dirty details?"

"No but nice try." I pat her shoulder before walking down the orthopedics wing, towards the elevator.

"You're no fun. I tell you about my dirty details." She was standing next to me, a smile still stuck on her features as I rolled my eyes.

"I never ask for the dirty details, you just tell me them anyway." Pressing the 'UP' button once again, I watch as the tiny number counts up from the ground floor slowly.

"Okay, no dirty details, but how about just a detail?" When I look at her, I see her trying to give me the best pout she could.

"We went to dinner at a fancy restaurant and then went to her apartment, made out, and then I left." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to ignore how the memories from last night made my pulse quicken.

"That's all I get?" She asked as we entered the elevator and pressed the number for the surgical floor. "That seems like a rip off."

"Nothing amazing happened, we just had a regular date." _Lies._

"You're dating a famous musician; no dates are regular." She leaned against the side of the elevator, looking me over intently.

"Can you say that any louder? I don't think the gossip fueled nurses in NICU heard you." Rolling my eyes, I listen as the elevator dings every time we pass a floor.

"Am I the only one excited for your relationship?" She asked this as she stepped off the elevator, leading the way to the OR board in the middle of the hallway.

"Apparently, you are." I laugh at her as I look over the board, double checking that my surgeries are still in the assigned ORs from earlier.

Looking at the board, I hear a throat cleared next to me and turn to see the last person I wanted to see. The tall blonde was standing there, looking at the board like me and Addison, but a slight smirk was playing on her lips. "Callie."

"Erica." I can feel the ice falling from the coldness in my voice, making me cringe slightly. "We need to talk."

"We do." She nods her head as she turns to look at me, her blue eyes looked like they were made of cold steel.

Stepping back from the board and telling Addison I would see her later; I lead Erica down the hallway to the nearest on-call room. Opening the door and entering the room, I am glad to see that there is nobody in there. I moved to stand on the opposite side of the room from the tall blonde, my arms crossed in front of my chest. "I'm glad you're finally giving this a chance." Her voice was light as she said this, a smile playing on her lips now.

"Are you delusional?" The words fall from my lips before I even have the chance to feel bad about saying them.

"What?" Her eyebrows knit together as she continued to look at me, confusion covering her face.

"What were you thinking when you told Arizona we were dating?" The words came out angry, my emotions slowly starting to take hold of me.

"I thought we-"

"No, Erica. We are not 'talking' or 'working this out'." I take a step closer to her, looking up at her with as much confidence as I had in this moment. "What we had? That is completely done and is not going to happen again."

"You're not even giving me a chance to apologize." She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she said this, her cold eyes growing frustrated.

"You made your apology already. I heard it and I accept it." I run my fingers through my hair as I continue to look at her sternly.

"Then we can start fresh." She smiled at me and for the first time the smile that once made me melt, made me want to flinch and crawl away.

"No, Erica. This isn't going to happen, and it never will. Not again." Letting my arms drop to my sides, I look into her eyes as I say the next part. "I have moved on with somebody that actually makes me feel _important_. Makes me feel a way that you never did, and I am not going to ruin that. So, you need to leave me and Arizona alone." I take a step back from how close I had gotten while talking to her. "Don't come near me or Arizona again, okay?"

Stepping around her, I lay my hand on the door handle before her voice stops me in my tracks again. My heart sinking to the floor, my body already feeling the weight of the world fall back onto it. "It's going to be hard to avoid the department head of cardio…"

"What?" Turning around again, I see the smirk pull at the corner of her lips once again.

"I took the job offer this morning." She stepped forward and pulled the door open from behind me. "Guess we are co-workers again, _Calliope_." And with that, she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.


	15. The Start

**Hey everybody, long time since I updated and I am very sorry about that! I had most of this chapter written back in the beginning of June when my dad unexpectedly passed away, so it sat unfinished for almost a month now. I apologize ahead of time if the ending of this chapter is rough and seems hurried but I couldn't get my mind wrapped around it at the moment. I wanted to give you all the update so bad, so I tried to finish it the best I could because I want to continue the story. The chapters from here on out are going to be better than the ending to this one, but it may be a little bit before another update from me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can during the craziness that my life is right now. And thank you all for your continued support during this long break. **

**Chapter 15:**

Arizona: When do you get off of work?

Callie: 6 at the earliest :(

Arizona: Don't make any plans, I'll pick you up

Callie: Ok?

Arizona: :)

Slipping my phone back into my lab coat, I grab the stack of three charts from the desk at the nurses' station. Walking down the hall, I turn into the first patient's room, smiling at the little girl sitting up in the bed. "Well, somebody looks like they are feeling better!" I set the charts down on the counter that ran along the length of the back wall of her room.

"Can my cast be pretty?" Sitting at the end of the girl's bed, I smile as she tries to shift up farther but is held still by the pain in her arm.

"Hmmm… I think we can make that happen." Flipping open her chart, I grab a pen from my lab coat and click it open. "Alright, you know the drill."

"Pain is six and it hurts right here." She points to where the stitches in her upper arm is, a slight pout forming on her lips.

"She wasn't able to sleep much last night, Doctor Torres." The mom steps into the conversation from the corner of the room. I turn back towards the little girl, lifting my eyebrow at her in a questioning look.

"Does it hurt more at night, Ally?" I write a note in the chart about the comment her mom made about her sleeping as I listen to the girl try to play it off as being strong.

Standing up from the bed, I close the chart and grab a sticker from the pocket of my lab coat that I had stolen from peds. Handing her the sticker, I turn back towards the mother and motion her to follow me outside of the room. I grab the other charts off of the counter and lead the way outside of the room, sliding the door closed behind us. Once we are outside the room, I face the mom with a smile on my face. "It's normal for children' sleep patterns to be off while staying in the hospital, especially after a surgery at this age." I try to give the mom a reassuring smile as the nervousness fades from her features slightly. "I will have a nurse give her some melatonin tonight, it should help getting her to fall asleep."

"Thank you so much for working with us." The mom looked back into the hospital room with the look of concern covering her features again before turning towards me.

"Everything is going as well as it can be right now. Tomorrow we will take her for x-rays and if it looks good, we will cast it and she can go home." Suddenly a warm touch was on my forearm as the mom squeezed it in appreciation before making her way back into the room.

Stepping over to the nurses' station, I drop off the singular chart and start my way down towards the next patient when my pager goes off. Looking down at my hip, I see the 9-1-1 page and immediately turn around. Running past the nurses' station, I drop the other two charts before busting ass down to the ER from where the page came from.

I didn't even get time to put a gown on as I am stopped dead in the middle of the entrance to the ER, overtaken by the sight in front of me. The ER is overflowing with the amount of injured people, none of them seeming less than critical. Pushing my way through the people, my eyes land on the one person I am looking for. "Hunt, what the hell happened?" I asked this as I stepped back to get out of the way of somebody pushing a patient with immense abdominal bleeding.

"There was an explosion at some factory downtown." He looked me over with sternness all over his features before turning to assess the whole ER again. "I know you're ortho Torres, but we need all hands-on deck right now."

Before I knew what happened, he was pulled in a direction and faded into the rushing crowd of victims and doctors. Pushing through the crowd, I feel somebody grab at my forearm, stopping me short in the middle of what felt like a thousand people. "Doctor Torres, we need you over here." Looking behind me slightly, I see Little Grey holding onto my arm and trying to pull me in her direction.

Nodding my head, I follow closely behind her as she leads me to one of the triage rooms in the ER. She pushes open the large wooden door to the triage room and am faced with a horrific scene in front of me. There was a guy laying on the table, his body torn to shreds by whatever had happened. His left leg was hanging on by what looked to be threads, holes filled his abdomen and chest, and his right arm was completely gone. "What the-"

"Torres, get over here!" Turning towards the voice, I see Doctor Bailey already assessing the wounds in his chest and abdomen.

As I approached where she was standing, I can see just how young the man is on the hospital bed. Looking at his features, I would guess that he was maybe ten years younger than me. "Can we save the leg?" I look at Bailey as she continues to add gauze to the biggest wound in his abdomen, tearing almost half his organ with it.

"I…" I look around the room at the craziness happening before grabbing a pair of gloves from the metal box secured to the wall. The feeling of calm starts to settle over me as I can feel the adrenaline start to flood my veins.

Looking at his left leg, I can see that the femur is broken in two spots from the wound the was sliced laterally in his leg. As I got closer to the injury, I started to see that the small patches of skin were one of the only things holding the leg together. "I can try my best, but I need him in surgery now." I look up to meet the brown eyes of Bailey as she continues to pack the abdomen.

"I need to get in there and stop this bleeding or you'll save a dead man's leg." Her voice was stern as she shifted to the next wound in his chest, her eyes scanning every centimeter possible.

"Can we do both?" I shift around the hospital bed to where the wound from where his right arm should be. "This also needs attention…" I run my fingers over his upper arm above where the rest of it should be.

Bailey's eyes travel over his body quickly and up to the vitals monitor, worry spreading over her features. Her eyebrows knit together as she thinks, and I can feel the seconds passing with every nerve in my body. "Bailey?" Her eyes look at the young features of the man on the hospital bed before looking back at the monitor. "Bailey!"

"Let's try…" Her eyes snapped up to mine, her mind made up as she continues to hold pressure on his chest wound.

"Let's move him." I kick the brake loose at the bottom of the hospital bed and look at Bailey to still see her looking at the young man. "Bailey, we need to go now…" The words must have spurred something in her because she unlocked the brake on her side and started shifting the hospital bed.

As we watched the scrub team take the hospital bed from us in the hallway, I could already feel the tension building in my shoulders. "Buckle up Bailey, this is going to be a long one." I push the scrub room door open, feeling the short doctor right behind me.

**Arizona:**

Pushing my way down the surgical hallway, I can already tell that I am getting used to the scent of hospitals. Shaking my head at myself, I stop in front of the nurses' station and look at the young woman typing away at the computer. "Excuse me, I'm-"

"Oh my god…" Her breath caught in her throat as she looked me over but was still frozen in place. "You're Arizona." She whisper yelled this in my direction, her green eyes never leaving my face the whole time. I send her the best smile I could, _I should've dressed differently_.

"I am, it's nice to meet you." I can feel myself glance around the area we were in, making sure that nobody else was catching onto our conversation. Turning to look the young nurse in the eyes, I let the smile fall from my face just slightly, "I was wondering if Doctor Torres was somewhere around here?"

The nurse nodded her head slightly, standing from her office chair without ever letting her eyes leave me. She continued to look at me as she walked over to a couple other nurses at the end of the nurses' station. Finally, she turned her head to talk to the other two nurses, whispering quietly enough for nobody else to hear. Every once in a while, one of the nurses in their huddle would look over at me for a second before turning away again.

Leaning against the counter, I feel the tension start to rise in my back like people were starting to look at me. It wasn't that I didn't love talking to fans and interacting with them, they gave me everything I have today, but I am on a tight schedule and don't have time to be swarmed. Eventually, the original nurse turned away from the other two and walked back over towards where I was leaning against the counter.

She moved until she was standing in front of me, her fingers fidgeting with a bracelet on her wrist, as if nervous to tell me something. "Umm… Doctor Torres is in surgery at the moment." Her face showed an expression that signaled she was nervous I was going to be upset at the information. "There was an emergency surgery that she got pulled into about four hours ago."

"Okay…" Again, the tension from earlier builds in my shoulder blades at the idea of being late, not wanting to push anything back more than I already had to. "Do you have any idea of when she will be done?" My voice is sweet as I ask this, trying to convey to the young woman that I was not upset at her for the situation.

"I am not sure; we can send a nurse in to ask…" Her voice was trailing off again, making me smile a little at how nervous she was in front of me.

"Ask what?" A stern voice asked from beside me, drawing my attention from the young nurse in front of me. Looking over to my left side, I saw the tall blonde from the elevator a few days ago, the one causing a rift between me and Calliope.

"When Doctor Torres will be out of surgery." The nurse answered quickly, the expression on her face turning from nervousness to distaste at the other woman's presence.

"Ah…" Her blue eyes looked from the nurse to me and that is when I could see just how cold they really are, no warm emotions running through them. "Wouldn't be the first time Doctor Torres ditched a date for a hot surgery." She shrugged her shoulders to show indifference, but you could see on her face what she wanted.

Looking away from the tall blonde doctor, I roll my eyes and look directly back at the nurse behind the counter. "That would be great; if you could just let her know I'm here." I give her a big smile as she nods quickly and picks up the phone from the desk. Suddenly, I feel a large sigh come from beside me, making my blood start to heat up. "Can I help you?" I turn towards the tall blonde again, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Actually, yeah you could." She nodded with a stern smile on her face, her eyes looking down at me directly. "Leave Callie alone, she doesn't need some pop star breaking her heart." A small angry laugh leaves my lips as I look her in the eyes, not backing down from her height intimidation game.

"That's classic coming from you." Her eyes narrow at me as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" She moved just the tiniest bit closer to me, making my defenses stand to attention.

"What I mean is that there is only one person standing here that has broken her heart, and it isn't me." Blinking, I can feel my blood start to boil at the immense realization that the woman in front of me is the woman who tore Calliope apart.

"You have no right, Superstar." She spat the nickname in my face like an insult, her chest puffed out at me.

"Let me give you some advice, Doctor," I step around my scooter, so I am within inches of her, not backing down one bit. "Next time you have somebody as great as Calliope, don't sleep with whores." Smiling, I pat her on the shoulder before turning away only to feel a hand grab onto my forearm.

I look at the hand holding onto my arm before looking up and seeing the anger behind those cold blue eyes. "You think you're so great, Hotshot?" Sneer went across her features as she continued to look down at me, her grip on my arm not relaxing. "She'll come crawling back to me, then you won't be so great."

I could feel my eyes looking over her features, but in my mind all I could picture was this woman's hands on Calliope. Her hands holding Callie and touching that perfect skin, leaving her mark all over her. Before I knew what happened, the tall blonde doctor was hunched over slightly grabbing at her face and my right hand was burning.

Looking around, I could see that a group of doctors and nurses had started to form, most of them looking at me to try and connect the dots in their head. Shaking my head as if to clear it, I step back from the blonde woman only to feel her rush me a second later. Blinking rapidly from the sharp pain that hit my back as it connected to the nurses' station counter, I focus on the blue eyes in front of me. Her hands had my shoulders pinned back and down against the counter and her heavy breaths brushing against my face. "Listen here-"

"What the hell, Erica?!" Neither of us turned towards the voice, not wanting to lose want ground we gained from our stare down. I could hear a growl come from the back of Erica's throat as if trying to hold back from snapping my neck.

"She just likes you because you're shiny and new." I could feel little droplets of spit hit my face as she said this, but it didn't last for long because her body was then moving away from mine. Blinking again, I am able to focus on the fact that there are two men in light blue scrubs pulling her away from me, creating space between us.

Before I could move to make another comment, warm brown eyes were in front of me and it was almost as if all the heat and anger melted away. Her eyes scanned all over my features quickly, in a doctorly assessing type way before turning around to face the tall blonde doctor. "You better hope the Chief likes you enough to keep you around, Hahn." Her voice was loud and stern as she said this, a confidence oozing from her voice that I hadn't heard before.

Reaching my right hand forward, I place it on her back between her shoulder blades, just feeling the strength and confidence in the woman. She relaxed slightly into my touch as I could feel some of her anger dissipating. Peeking over Callie's shoulder, I see the blonde doctor not being held back anymore but is sinking into her own posture. Her eyes turn to look at me from over Callie's shoulder, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "Once you're washed up and useless, she'll leave you. You're nothing." With that being said, she turned around and pushed her way through the crowd.

Calliope turned around and looked over my features before looking around at everybody around us. "Okay, show's over. Go back to saving lives people." She waved everybody away before turning around to look at me again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my hand hurts but I think it's okay." I lift my right hand to show her, only for her to end up grabbing it and pressing down in certain spots with her fingers. We stood like that for a few minutes, her assessing my hand as I watched her with a newfound emotion in my veins.

"Nothing is broken, but it may be a little bruised tomorrow." She dropped my hand and looked at me as if really noticing me for the first time. "What were you doing fighting Erica in the middle of the hospital, Arizona?"

I thought when I would look into her eyes after she asked this I would be met with disappointment and anger, but all I could find was worry and concern. Shaking my head, I move back over to my scooter and place my knee on it. "We can talk about that later. Right now, we have somewhere to be Doctor Torres." She continued to look over my features as if trying to read my mind for answers to her questions.

"Arizona-"

"Nope." I shake my head again as the brunette tries to approach the topic again. "If you are done with your shift, you are going to change and then come with me." Giving her the biggest smile, I could, I see her resolve break and her giving in to my instructions.

"Okay." Once again, her eyes looked over my face to make sure that I was okay. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready."

Within an hour we were sitting inside my apartment eating take out from a little bistro down the block. Callie was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch, watching the TV intently while I sat on the couch sideways, so my legs extended the length of the couch. I had original plans for us tonight, but after the altercation at the hospital, I felt like coming home and not being out in public.

Since leaving the hospital, I could feel the words that Erica had spoken were ruminating within my mind. The words sitting on my chest like a rock, making my nerves stand on edge as I continued to absently watch the TV. _What does happen when I am not _the_Arizona anymore?_Anxiety started to settle in my bones, making my thoughts and mind race faster as the words from the fight kept swirling around. "Arizona?" Glancing down, I see Calliope looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Hmm?" I respond, trying to shake the feelings that were settling in my chest.

"What's going on?" Her voice was filled with worry as her eyes trace over every aspect of my features.

"Nothing." I lean forward and place a quick kiss on her forehead to try and solidify my response to her.

"Arizona." Now when I looked at her, I could see the 'look' over her features. The kind of look that told me she wasn't going to drop this conversation anytime soon. "You need to talk to me; I can't read your mind."

I could feel some anger boil up in my body at those words, but it quickly deflates at the realization that she was right. There were only a select few people that could talk to me that way and have me respond in a moderate way, Calliope now being one of them apparently. "Just some of the things that happened today-" I look down at my hands to see my fingers toying with the hem of my shirt. "-they are just making me think…" Warm hands slip over mine, stopping me from playing with the edge of my shirt.

"Arizona, the things she says are not true. She is just trying to get into your head." One of her hands slides from my hands to my cheek, trying to get me to look at her. "Listen," She shifts so she is now sitting on the edge of the couch, looking down at me. "I would feel this way about you whether or not you were some famous singer. I like Arizona Robbins, not Arizona." I find myself looking deeper into her eyes, trying to find any doubt in them, but the thing is, is that I couldn't. The only thing in her eyes was honesty and admiration as she looked down at me.

"But what happens when I'm not Arizona anymore?" I could feel the vulnerability running through my veins, giving me a feeling that I was unsure of for the first time in a while. "What happens when I am a thing of the past?" Her eyes travel over my features, a sincere smile starting to pull at the corners of her lips.

"And what happens when I can't be a world-class surgeon anymore? Will you still want to be with me?"

"Yes…" I look down once again at my fingers, not being able to look at Callie.

"So, I'll still be around even when you aren't number one on the charts anymore. If you want me to be, that is." I nod my head as I look up at her, the feeling of a smile pulling at my lips in the corners. The hand that was holding my cheek moved to the back of my neck, pulling me closer until our lips were firmly pressed together. Her lips moved against mine in a way that was gentle yet was growing with passion as the seconds passed. I could feel my pulse picking up in its rhythm as her fingers tangled in my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss.

Running my fingers from where they had previously been playing with my shirt to her hips, I feel her grip in my hair tighten just slightly. Smiling slightly into the kiss, I let my hands trail up her sides and I can feel the strength in her subtle movements. Her hands move from my hair to my hips, trying to shift us so our bodies could be closer together, but we are stopped because of our positions. Pulling back from the kiss, I look up into her eyes and see that they are almost pitch black as she looks at me. Seeing the way she is looking at me causes a shock wave to run throughout my body and down to my core. "I'm so-"

"Do y-" Both of us start talking at the same time and stop at the same time, a small breath of laughter leaving us. Licking my lips, I look at her lips again and feel my pulse quicken even more, which I didn't know was possible. "Do you work tomorrow?" As soon as the words fell from my lips, we could both feel the weight in the room from what her answer would mean.

It felt like a small lifetime before she started shaking her head no, her left hand leaving my hip to twirl a piece of my hair around her fingers. I nod my head, shifting so I could stand up from the couch and extend my hand out for her to take. As her fingers laced with mine, I could tell that neither one of us were going to turn back from this, certainty in our movements.

We slowly made our way to the stairs, Callie letting me lean on her as I hobbled on my cast. As we climbed the stairs, she took most of my weight as we took one stair at a time. By the time we got to the top of the stairs, I was nervous that I had completely killed the mood, but when our eyes met, they looked somehow darker than before.

Entering my bedroom, I could tell that there was a new sense of emotion sitting in the room. As our eyes wandered over each other, there was a different emotion that filled our features. Standing next to my bed, I reached up until our lips met and instantly I could feel her melt into my touch. Tracing my fingers up her arms, I tangle them in her hair and pull her deeper into the kiss.

Callie had her hands resting on my hips with her fingertips resting just underneath my shirt, causing little shockwaves to run throughout my body. As her tongue passes by my lips, I let my hands leave her hair and trail down her spine until they are against the small of her back. Pulling her closer against my body, I pull back from the kiss and trail open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck.

As I kissed her neck down to her pulse point, her breath grew heavier as her nails dug into my skin slightly. Slipping my hands from the small of her back to her hips, I push her back gently until the bed hits the back of her knees, causing her to sit down. Her eyes are a new shade of dark brown as they looked all over my still covered torso. Stepping between her knees, I run my fingertips down her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts along the way, until they finally reach the hem of her shirt.

Bunching up the fabric in my hands, I pull her shirt over her head in one swift movement and feel all the air leave my lungs. I remember Calliope being beautiful the last time I had seen her body, but her body seemed different this time – as if it were glowing. Letting my eyes roam over her half naked torso, a slight blush covers her cheeks.

She reached her arms up so her hands could grab at the collar of my shirt, pulling me into her until our lips met once again. Leaning forward slightly, I feel my cast shift on the hardwood floor, and I fell forward into her. The kiss broke as she took on all of my weight suddenly, causing me to blush. Usually when I slept with women, I was a lot smoother than this, but being around Calliope throws all I know out the window.

Laughter left her lips as she shifted slightly so both of my knees were on the outside of her hips. Looking down at her, there was no humiliation or judgment in her eyes, just admiration and patience. "You need to start being more careful before I have to wrap you in bubble wrap." Her voice was husky as she said this, which didn't match her more innocent smile.

"Hey, if my doctor didn't give me such a slippery cast this wouldn't have happened." I said this between kisses that I trailed from the column of her neck to her sternum. Her hips wiggled under me slightly, making a smirk cross my features as her hands slipped under the back of my shirt.

"You mean-" A slight gasp left her lips as I bit lightly at the underside of her bra on the sensitive skin there. "-the doctor that performed long hours of tough surgery on you?" Her breathing was heavy as my hands slipped behind her back to release the clasp of her bra.

As I threw the bra onto the ground, my lips wandered over a nipple and I felt her nails dig into the small of my back slightly. "I guess I don't remember there being long hours of surgery…" I knew I was poking the bear, but it was worth seeing the struggle in her mind between correcting me or just letting it go for the moment.

"Just shut up and take off your shirt, Robbins." Her voice was demanding and shocked me for a second.

Sitting up, straddling her waist, I pull my shirt over my head and smile slightly when I see her eyes darken slightly. Carefully, Callie sits up so we are almost eye level with one another as her hands go up from the small of my back to the clasp of my bra. Letting my bra fall from my shoulders, I finally feel just how warm the heat between our bodies really is.

Her arms wrap around my waist tightly as her lips find mine, pulling our bodies tightly together. Every centimeter of space that made up our torsos were touching, leaving no room between us. Suddenly, I feel her try to flip us smoothly but with my large cast it was more difficult than either of us were expecting.

Once we moved around so I was on my back and she was above me, I felt my heart leap out of my chest as she placed kisses and licks along my neck. Her right hand moved so she was teasing my nipple, causing small moans to leave the back of my throat at the feeling. As her mouth replaced her fingers, my hips bucked up slightly on their own accord, my need for Callie was slowly becoming overwhelming.

She trailed open-mouthed kisses down my abdomen until she reached the top of my sweatpants. Her eyes looked up at me in question, making sure that I was still okay with where all of this was going. Nodding slightly, she hooks her fingers on my sweatpants and underwear, dragging them down my legs and only getting slightly hung up on my cast.

As I laid there completely naked while she stood at the end of the bed, I felt the first hint of vulnerability sneaking up on me. I have always been confident in my looks and my abilities, but that had been when no emotions were involved at all. Now that I had a woman looking at me the way Calliope is, my chest feels tight at the idea of rejection or not doing something well.

The sound of coins hitting the ground drew my attention to the brunette at the end of the bed trying to get out of her jeans. Looking down at the end of the bed, I see her beautiful tan silhouette dropping her jeans to the floor with a light blush on her cheeks. A small laugh left my lips as she moved back up the bed towards where I was laying.

Once she was above me again, I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her until our torsos were pressed tightly together. Her lips found mine, passion this time felt like it was on the back burner to another emotion that I couldn't put my finger on. I drag my fingernails down her back gently to her hips, pulling her hips into mine. A small whimper falls from her lips as she moves to kiss down my neck, a shiver running through my whole body.

I let my hand trail from her hip, between our bodies and down to the inside of her thighs. When my fingers finally made contact with her center, her body sunk deeper into mine as a deep gasp left her throat. Dragging my fingers gently against her, moans left her throat as her fingers grasped harder against the sheets.

As her grip holds tight on the sheets beside my head, I see my own fireworks in my mind from hearing the noises she is making. Running my fingers up to the bundle of nerves, I could feel Calliope's arms shake just slightly as she tried to keep holding herself up. I watched her features change from the different movements from my fingers, her brow furrowing, and her eyes half closed.

Tangling my free hand in her hair, I pull her lips to mine as I push two fingers into her. I could feel her gasp against my lips, her walls pulling me in deeper as I take in the feeling of her again. Her hips start moving slightly, rolling on top of me, trying to get some friction from our current position. As I start moving in and out of her, her head falls to my shoulder and her breathing grows ragged.

Closing my eyes, I take in the feeling of her body against mine; the way it fits against mine in a way that no other woman had. The way her body reacts to my touch, the way her breath hitches every time I hit that one spot inside of her. As I continue moving in and out, I can hear her gasping above me and her pulling me in.

Her movements start to become frantic as she falls over the edge quickly, my name falling from her lips in what had to be the most beautiful sound. I turn my head and place soft kisses along her forehead and cheek as she comes down from her high. After what felt like several minutes, she shifted so she wasn't directly on top of me anymore but rather lying next to me.

Trailing my fingers over her bare hip, I smile as her deep brown eyes open and look at me. "I could get used to you not having to go into work." I smirk at her as she swats me across the shoulder.

"Don't get too used to it." Her bright smile lit up the room as she placed lazy kisses along my chest, my heart already picking up at the small movement. Tracing patterns along her skin, I can already see the goosebumps forming along her skin again.

"What if I want to get used to it?" The words left my mouth and hung in the air, her eyes searching my features as her smile fades into something serious.

"Then, I guess you're stuck with me, Robbins."


End file.
